Harry Potter Kreatur der Nacht
by the-memory-remains
Summary: Harry wird von den Dursleys misshandelt, doch es gelingt ihm abzuhauen, wenn da nur nicht diese bestie wäre, die ihn anfällt, ihn beißt und schwupp harry wird ein werwölfchen, aber ganz anders, als manch einer denkt...SLASH,HPSS,LEMON,dark,CHAP16!
1. bla

**Disclaimer:** keiner der charas gehört mir, sondern nur j. k. rowling. Ich verdiene keinen pfennig äh... cent damit

**Warnings:** slash und wahrscheinlich auch etwas später ne lemon, vielleicht auch ein klein wenig dark, wenn man das so definieren könnte. Gewaltszene, aber nur ganz von Anfang

**Pairings**: harry-hasi / sevie-hasi

**Widmung:** Hmm ich habe lange überlegt, wem ich diese story widmen könnte, zur einen Seite natürlich **xerperus**, da mich ihre stories zu dieser hier inspiriert hat. Dann sind da noch alle die meine anderen stories gelesen haben und reviewed und natürlich auch denen die sie gelesen haben und nicht reviewed, so wie **"gt'ler"**

Hmm... könnte bei der story etwas länger mit dem updaten dauern, da ich diese story hauptsächlich in der Schule schreiben werde, das erste ist noch nicht beta, aber die weiteren dann.

So genug gelabert es geht auf zum ersten Kapitel!

**Harry Potter – Kreatur der Nacht**

Es war genau 4 Wochen vor Schulanfang. Harry lag zusammen gekrümmt auf einer dreckigen Decke, die in einer Ecke im feuchten Keller ihren Platz fand. Sein Magen krampfte sich schmerzvoll zusammen, er hatte seit 3 Tagen nichts mehr gegessen.

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und unerträglich helles, künstliches Licht drang in die Dunkelheit. Harry kniff seine blutunterlaufenen Augen zusammen und wartete schon darauf, dass sein Onkel, er war es zweifelsohne, denn Petunia und Dudley kamen nicht herunter, ihm die nächste Portion Schläge und eine trockene Scheibe Brot brachte.

„Deine Tante, Dudley und ich gehen essen und du bewegst dich nicht von der Stelle!"

Er stellte ihm einen Teller mit Fleisch hin, es sah und roch wie Hähnchen, Harrys Magen knurrte laut auf.

Vernon grinste irr. „Das ist übrigens dein nerviges Federvieh, es ging mir mit seinem Geschrei auf den Senker!"

Harry wurde noch bleicher, er würgte, aber nichts kam hinaus. Er spürte den Fuß seines Onkels, der mit unheimlicher Kraft in seinen so schon wunden Magen traf.

Er hörte von weit weg, wie sich Schritte entfernten und knall, es war wieder dunkel. Harry nahm das Gepolter wahr, das Öffnen und Schließen der Haustür und den startenden Wagen. Mit quietschenden Reifen fuhr der Wagen los.

Harry wartete noch eine Minute, bevor er sich schwerfällig aufrappelte. Er humpelte die Treppen hinauf.

Es war schon dunkel draußen, so dass seine Augen nicht wehtaten. Er schlurfte weiter zum Schrank unter der Treppe, da dort seine ganzen Zauberutensilien verstaut worden.

Er wunderte sich, dass der Schrank nicht abgeschlossen war.

Er zog sich seine Schuluniform und kleidete sich um, endlich aus diesen schmutzigen und stinkenden Sachen hinaus.

Da war auch schon sein Zauberstab. Um den Rest kümmerte er sich gar nicht mehr. Also humpelte er zur Tür und war wieder überrascht, da diese offen war.

Wahrscheinlich hofften die Dursleys darauf, dass ein Einbrecher kam und ihn ermordete oder sonstiges mit ihm anstellen würde.

Harry lief jetzt nun schon seit einer Stunde in einem dunklen Wald umher. An der Spitze seines Zauberstabes leuchtete ein heller Punkt, der wenigstens etwas Licht in die Düsternis brachte.

Harry bemerkte ein Rascheln und Knacken.

Auf einmal lag er mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden und sah in ein Paar gold-gelb-glitzernde Augen. Er spürte die Zähne der Bestie in seiner Schulter, bevor er in die rettende Dunkelheit flüchtete.

* * *

Er hatte von Dumbledore den Auftrag erhalten sich von dem Jungen diesen Sommer fern zu halten. Warum war ihm nicht klar, denn er sollte die letzten Jahre regelmäßig zu den Muggeln und kontrollieren, wie es ihm ging.

Von den Muggeln sah er meist nichts, dafür aber Potter, der im Garten arbeitete mit freiem Oberkörper. es schien ihm sogar Spaß zu machen, wie er die Kräuter pflegte, Jahr um Jahr.

Aber dieses Jahr wurde es ihm verboten. Weswegen er jetzt trotzdem dahin auf dem Weg war? Nun ja, es war der Wunsch seines Meisters, aber er selber hatte auch ein komisches Gefühl.

Der Meister hatte ihm berichtet, dass er seit neuestem komische Träume bzw. Visionen hatte, von dem Jungen, der von einem Werwolf regelrecht zerfleischt wurde.

Er überlegte sich, falls es wirklich eine Vorhersage sei, könnte er so den Potterjungen auf seine Seite bringen. Also schickte er Severus los, da es bei ihm, am unauffälligsten war.

Hätte der Lord vielleicht Malfoy oder Black schicken sollen? Severus schnaubte bei diesem Gedanken. Malfoy war als Todesser im Orden bekannt und Black wird für ziemlich tot gehalten.

Aber wenn Severus dort auftauchen würde, würde jeder denken er wäre im Auftrag des Ordens unterwegs und nicht des Lords, denn, dass er eigentlich ein Doppelspion war, wussten nur Lucius und Tom.

Es war mittlerweile schon später Abend. Severus fluchte innerlich auf. Dumbledore hatte ihn heute den ganzen Nachmittag in Beschlag genommen, so dass er sich nur durch einen vorgetäuschten Ruf seines Meisters loseisen konnte.

Severus sah ein listiges Glitzern in den Augen des Alten, als er den Raum verließ. Severus beeilte sich und rannte zum Wald, um von dort in ein kleines Wäldchen in Surrey zu apparieren.

Er sah von weitem einen hellen Punkt. Neugierig wie er war, ging er darauf zu und blieb geschockt stehen.

Vor ihm stand Potter in seiner Schuluniform, die ihm nun etwas zu weit war. Sein Gesicht war ausgemergelt, weswegen die kaputte Brille nicht mehr auf seiner Nase sitzen blieb.

Die Augen waren geweitet, stumpfes Grün umrandet von einem Weiß-Rot.

Severus konnte sich nicht bewegen und das ging auch alles so schnell. Es raschelte und knackte und eine riesige Bestie verbiss sich in Harrys Schulter.

Panik stieg in Severus auf, als er seinen Zauberstab zückte und das Vieh schockte. Mit einem wink schwebte es zur Seite und Severus lief auf den Jungen zu, der bewusstlos auf dem kalten Boden lag.

Ohne weiter zu überlegen apparierte er mit dem Jungen nach Slytherin-Manor. Severus nahm den Jungen auf den Arm, der erschreckend leicht war, und brachte ihn in sein Zimmer.

Dort nahm er ihm den zerfetzten Umhang und das Hemd ab. Zischend sog Severus die Luft ein, außer dem Biss des Werwolfes, der nun schwarz angelaufen war, waren auch noch etliche an dunklen Blutergüssen und blauen Flecken, besonders im Bereich des Magens, auf dem dürren Körper vorhanden.

Den Rücken zierten blutige und vereiterte Striemen. Severus holte sich eine schwarze Tasche aus dem Nebenzimmer, das ein Bad war und wühlte darin herum.

Er entnahm ihr eine Phiole mit einer blauen Flüssigkeit. Er öffnete den Mund des Kleinen und ließ die Flüssigkeit hineinfließen. Die Bewegung war schwach, aber Harry schluckte.

Dann nahm er eine weitere Phiole, dessen Flüssigkeit rot war, und einen Wattebausch.

Aber bevor er damit die Bisswunde behandelte, nahm er ein Waschläppchen und säuberte vorsichtig den Körper von dem getrockneten Blut und Dreck.

Severus sah, dass es auch unterhalb der Gürtellinie Wunden gab. Weshalb er ihm auch die Hosen und Shorts auszog. Ihm stockte der Atem, bei dem was Severus da sah. Die Haut war nur minimal über die harten Hüftknochen gespannt.

Aber das wirklich Erschreckende war Harrys durch und durch blau aussehendes Genital, welches angeschwollen und entzündet war.

Er wusch ihn vorsichtig auch dort und heilte so gut wie möglich das gröbste mit einem Heilzauber.

Als er fertig war, rieb er den Körper mit der roten Flüssigkeit, die eine starke Heilsalbe war, ein. Dann deckte er den Jungen zu und wachte die Nacht und den nächsten Tag über ihn.

3-mal täglich flößte er ihm Stärkungs- und Heiltränke ein.

Langsam verblassten die Flecken und die Wunden auf dem Rücken. Am ersten Abend des abnehmenden Mondes regte Harry sich zum ersten Mal und schlug die Augen auf.

* * *

Alles um ihn herum war dunkel. Verwirrt drehte er sich um sich selbst. Er tastete um sich, fand aber nichts, rein gar nichts.

Er setzte sich auf den nicht vorhandenen Boden und wartete. Nicht lange, denn es drehte sich nun ein Strudel aus Farben und Bildern um ihn.

Harry wurde es schlecht. Aber so schnell es geschah, hörte es auch wieder auf. Er stand auf einer Lichtung, es war Vollmond und direkt vor ihm stand eine riesige Bestie.

Er sah ihr in die Augen, sie waren schwarz-rötlich mit einem kleinen goldenen Schimmer in ihnen. Es schnüffelte an Harry und schmiegte sich an.

Es fühlte sich für ihn richtig an, als gehörte nun dieses Ding zu ihm und er akzeptierte es vollkommen.

Dann verblasste es und es war wieder dunkel. Er öffnete die Augen und sah nun in schwarze. Sein Körper schmerzte immer noch, aber nicht mehr ganz so doll.

Harry blickte noch immer in die Licht verschluckenden Tiefen. ##Wunderschön## dachte er sich.

Er spürte eine warme Hand auf seiner Stirn, die seine Temperatur prüfte.

„Trink!"

Harry hatte schon längst erkannt, wer da vor ihm stand. Er vertraute seinem Professor blind, er hatte es eigentlich schon immer getan. Dann trank er.

Er spürte wie seine Augenlider immer schwerer wurden. Nun war es wieder dunkel, angenehm dunkel. Harry sah sich in der Schwärze um und entdeckte einen kleinen hellen Punkt. ##Genau wie seine Augen## blitzte es durch seine Gedanken. ##Professor Snape hat auch so schwarze Augen und manchmal ist da dieses helle Glitzern, so wie der Punkt da##

Harry ging nun darauf zu. Es war ein Schlüsselloch, wie er bemerkte. Tastend fand er einen kleinen Knauf an dem er drehte. Mit einem Klack öffnete sich die Türe.

Ein wahrer Sturm an Bildern, Gerüchen und Gefühlen brach über ihn ein. Es wehte eine schwache Brise und er hörte ein Zischeln und Zwitschern, dass melodisch im Einklang zusammen spielte.

Wenn er richtig hingehört hätte, wäre ihm vermutlich aufgefallen, dass das Zischeln zu einer Schlange gehörte, die immer wieder ihre Worte wiederholte.

Die Flut an Bildern ebbte allmählich ab und er fand sich an einem ruhigen Platz wieder. Er stand an dem Rand einer Steilküste, der Mond schien. Harrys Schatten warf die Form eines Wolfes auf das Dunkel.

Unter ihm bewegten sich kleine Wellen, die an der Küste zerschelten, sangen mit dem Rauschen der Bäume, die ihn umkreisten, und dem Zischeln und Zwitschern eine alte fast vergessene Melodie.

Harry war entspannt und spürte seine mächtige dunkle Aura, die, die Luft, zum Knistern brachte.

* * *

Severus gab Harry einen Trank indem auch ein Schlafmittel beigemischt war. Der Kleine würde jetzt mindestens 5 Stunden durchschlafen.

Er bemerkte, wie sich der Junge entspannte, stabil und ruhig zu atmen anfing, die Augen geschlossen.

Er stand auf und ging in den Westflügel, dort klopfte er an eine dunkle Tür.

„Herein!" erklang die Stimme von Tom in einen gebieterischen Ton.

Severus trat ein. Tom saß gerade an seinem Schreibtisch. Ihm gegenüber saß Lucius Malfoy, der seinen alten Freund grüßte.

„Severus, was führt dich zu mir, hast du deinen Auftrag erledigt?"

„My Lord, Lucius."

Severus stand noch immer in der Tür, erst als Tom meinte, er solle sich doch setzen, setzte er sich auf den leeren Stuhl neben Lucius.

„Nun, sprich!"forderte ihn der Meister auf.

„Ich war zu spät, Dumbledore hielt mich auf."Severus senkte den Blick traurig.

„Der Junge ist also tot?"fragte Tom in einem ungewöhnlichen mitfühlenden Ton, er wusste nicht wieso, aber diese Nachricht versetzte ihm einen kleinen Stich.

Unwissend schaute Lucius zwischen seinem Meister und Severus hin und her und verstand mal wieder gar nichts.

Severus schüttelte vehement den Kopf „Nein, er lebt. Aber er wurde in die Schulter gebissen, ab nun wird er jeden Vollmond zum Werwolf."

Tom wirkte etwas erleichtert, aber mehr noch nachdenklich.

„Wo warst du die letzten Tage, Severus?"

„Ich wachte an seinem Bett und heilte so gut ich konnte seine Wunden My Lord, wobei ich nicht sagen kann, dass alle ohne Narben bleiben."

Lucius wurde es zu bunt, er war nicht gerne im Unwissenden und das brachte er auch zum Ausdruck als er meinte:

„Moment! Wer wurde gebissen?"

Severus und Tom wandten synchron den Kopf zu Lucius, den sie komplett vergessen hatten.

„Es muss unter uns bleiben, Lucius. Die anderen werden es noch früh genug erfahren, ist das klar?"Toms Stimme war eisig, was die anderen beiden zum Frösteln brachte.

Lucius nickte. „Ja my Lord, ich habe verstanden."

„Harry Potter."

Lucius Gesichtsausdruck wäre ein Oskar wert gewesen. Severus lachte kurz auf, aber auch Tom grinste, aber das hielt nur kurze Zeit.

„My Lord? Ich habe mich doch soeben verhört, sie meinten doch nicht Harry Potter?"

„Doch Lucius, du hast mich schon ganz recht verstanden! Wir, oder besser gesagt Severus, wird ihn auf unsere Seite bringen. Wir können ihn gebrauchen er ist stark, er braucht nur etwas Übung und Unterricht. Aber Severus du sagtest, dass nicht alle Wunden ohne Narben bleiben werden. Du sagtest doch vorher nur etwas von einem Biss in die Schulter."

Severus Augen wurden leicht trüb und Mitleid stand in ihnen. Er schluckte einmal, da sich ein riesiger Kloß in seinem Hals gebildet hatte, er wusste auch nicht so recht woher das eigentlich kam.

„Er sah schrecklich aus, aber jetzt geht es ihm wieder etwas besser. Harry hatte überall blaue Flecke und Blutergüsse, am schlimmsten war die Magen- und Leistengegend. Außerdem waren 2 seiner Rippen gebrochen, die anderen geprellt. Er ist bis auf die Knochen abgemagert, sein Rücken war auch nicht unbeschadet. Aber das schlimmste waren seine Augen, stumpf und blutunterlaufen."

Entsetzt sah Lucius ihn an, er dachte immer Potter würde wie ein König leben. Tom dagegen war nur traurig und nickte etwas. „So etwas habe ich mir schon gedacht, er sah schrecklich in der Vision aus, doch dass es so schlimm war, wusste ich nicht."

Break

Tbc????


	2. der Traum

Disclaimer: keiner der charas gehört mir, sondern nur j. k. rowling. Ich verdiene keinen pfennig äh... cent damit

Warnings: slash und wahrscheinlich auch etwas später ne lemon, vielleicht auch ein klein wenig dark, wenn man das so definieren könnte. Gewaltszene, aber nur ganz von Anfang

Pairings: harry-hasi / sevie-hasi

Als aller erstes riesen knuddel an **alagar **meine beta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

tinkita: geht ja schon weiter...

gugi: bitte nicht übers knie legen, ich schreibe auch schön weiter, hoffe ich... mal sehen was du zu dem chap sagst, obwohl es ja nicht draco-hasi ist der harry haben darf sondern sevie, aber ich kann mich einfach nicht entscheiden welches pairing ich besser finde

Cuschi11: okay mache ja weiter, hier is das neue chap und ich hoffe es wird dir weiterhin gefallen, viel spaß

indy: bitte nicht schlagen ich schreibe ja weiter, zwar nicht in einem schreibtischstuhl, aber geht eine holzbank bzw. ein holzstuhl auch, weil ich habe es da geschrieben. Und ich weiß nicht ob es jetzt auch 7 tage waren und ja ich habe the ring gesehen, geiler film

Sssnitch: find ich gut das du meinen anfang magst, geht auch schon weiter

Lego-chan: ich versuche, dass es auch so bleibt

Harry Potter Kreatur der Nacht - Der Traum

###Sev's Pov###

Severus sah ihn an. Unweigerlich staute sich Wut in ihm auf und wollte  
hinaus. Wie hatte er das nur zulassen können? Und wieso hatte er nicht  
schon früher eingegriffen? Das waren Fragen die ihm im Kopf herum schwirrten.

Wie gern hätte Severus ihm diese Behandlung erspart. Aber in diesem Moment  
wurde ihm erst klar, weswegen er sich diesen Sommer vom Privet Drive  
fernhalten sollte.

"Ihr entschuldigt mich Meister? Ich muss zum Schulleiter." Grimmig stand er  
auf.

"Ach, Severus?" hielt ihn der Lord zurück.

"Ja, my Lord?"

"Sage ihm nichts über den Jungen, er wird denken, er sei tot und wenn er  
dann in knapp 4 Wochen dort auftauchen wird, nun ja..." er ließ das Ende des  
Satzes offen.

"Natürlich my Lord, aber gegen ein klein wenig Rache haben Sie doch nichts?"

Grinsend schüttelte Tom den Kopf "Aber nein Severus, du weißt was du tust.  
Ich erwarte in ein paar Tagen deinen Bericht."

Severus nickte seinem Meister zu, dass er verstanden hatte. Dann apparierte  
er an den Waldrand des verbotenen Waldes und stapfte zielstrebig auf das  
Schloss zu.

"Apfel-Kirsch-Aprikosen-Erdbeer-Früchtekuchen" bellte Severus schon von  
weitem dem steinernen Gargoyle entgegen.

Prunkvoll wie eh und je schwang er zur Seite und gab den Weg zur Treppe  
frei. Severus stürmte hinauf und dachte gar nicht daran  
anzuklopfen oder sonst wie anzumelden, dafür war er im Moment viel zu  
wütend. Gedanklich beschimpfte er ihn mit ##Alter Sack## und ##seniler alter Zirkusaffe##

Er entdeckte Dumbi vor bzw. in dem Kamin hockend und sich mit einer Person  
unterhaltend. Bevor Dumbledore ihn entdeckt hatte, hörte Sev noch eine  
relativ unbekannte Stimme, die sagte, dass er weg sei.

Aber da sie nur relativ unbekannt für Severus war und er dazu noch ein  
blendendes Gedächtnis hatte, konnte er sie als Stimme von Harrys Muggel  
Onkel identifizieren.

Er hatte diese Stimme nur ein einziges Mal gehört und zwar in Harrys  
Erinnerungen letztes Jahr im Okklumentikunterricht.

Dumbledore fuhr erschrocken herum und wollte auf die Beine springen. Wollte,  
denn es hörte sich erstens nicht gut an, da alle möglichen Knochen knackten  
und zweitens, weil er sich bei dieser lächerlichen Aktion den Kopf an der  
Kamindecke stieß, was einen dumpfen Ton zu verantworten hatte.

Innerlich klopfte sich Severus stolz auf die Schulter, äußerlich dagegen  
schien er erschrocken und besorgt. Geschwind packte er den Schulleiter,  
etwas gröber als nötig, an den Armen und half ihm auf.

Wohlwissend, dass der Alte vom zu schnellen Aufrichten einen Zaubererschuss  
bekommen würde. Und das war natürlich auch leider Gottes der Fall.

Dumbi stöhnte nämlich gequält auf, als es einmal laut Knack machte.

"Oh das tut mir aber Leid Professor, das wollte ich nicht." Oh wie  
scheinheilig, diese Worte aus seinem Mund klangen, doch dies bemerkte der  
Schulleiter nicht, da er sich in seiner eigenen Gedankenwelt befand.

##Gut, gut, Severus hat nichts gehört, das wäre ja eine Katastrophe  
geworden. Denn aus mir unerfindlichen Gründen mag er dieses abartige Balg.  
Aber dieses kleine Problem hat sich jetzt auch erledigt. Oh nein, niemand  
wird es schaffen mir meine Machtposition streitig zu machen...##

Severus störte Dumbi in seinen Gedanken, indem er ihm anbot doch mal bei dem  
Potterjungen vorbei zu schauen, ob diese Muggel ihn auch wirklich gut  
behandeln würden.

Severus beobachtete den Alten genau, der bei diesen Worten etwas blasser um  
die Nase wurde und minimal zusammen gezuckt war.

"Nicht nötig Severus nicht nötig, dem Jungen geht es blendend, ich war  
gestern höchstpersönlich zu Besuch und habe mit ihm und seinem Onkel  
gesprochen, übrigens netter Kerl."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ach haben Sie das?" fragte er. ##Von  
wegen gestern!## dachte er sich.

"Ja das habe ich."

"Wie steht es denn mit seinen Hausarbeiten, ist er schon durch?"

"Oh Severus, ich habe lange mit ihnen geredet und wir haben uns alle darauf  
geeinigt, dass er in Hogwarts nicht mehr sicher sei."

"Wie meinen Sie das Direktor?"

"Nun, der Junge wird dieses Jahr nicht zur Schule zurückkehren, er macht  
seinen Hochschulabschluss in Surrey."

Ein weiteres Mal hob Severus seine Augenbraue. ##So, so! Was für eine Lüge,  
aber ich werde sie enttäuschen Professor. Wie können Sie es nur wagen mir so  
eine banale Geschichte aufzutischen, wobei doch jeder weiß, der den Jungen  
kennt, dass er sich durch nichts aufhalten lässt nach Hogwarts  
zurückzukehren, noch nicht mal ein Biss eines Werwolfes könnte ihn davon abhalten, zurückzukehren.##

Als Severus in Slytherin-Manor war, ging er sofort in den Nordteil um zu  
gucken, wie es dem Kleinen ging. So betrat er den Raum und stockte, der Raum  
war leer.

Ein Gefühl der Sorge überkam Sev. ##War der Junge etwa weggelaufen? Und wenn  
ja, wohin und wieso?##

Ihm fiel aber ein Stein vom Herzen, als er die Toilettenspülung hörte und  
kurz darauf das Rauschen eines Wasserhahnes. ##Er war nur auf der  
Toilette.##

Die Tür zum Badezimmer wurde geöffnet und Harry stand im Raum.

"Oh Harry, da bist du ja, ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht, als ich hierher  
kam und niemand war da. Tu so etwas nie wieder hast du gehört?" sprach er in  
einer etwas strengeren Stimme als zuvor, aber immer noch nett gemeint.

Harry senkte beschämt den Kopf und murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Geknickt  
stand der Junge vor ihm.

### Harry's Pov ###

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er geschlafen hatte, aber er wachte auf, als  
er plötzlich unglaubliche Traurigkeit empfand, das Gefühl dann aber umschwang und nun verspürte er Schadenfreude.

Er spürte genau, dass es von der Verbindung mit Voldemort ausging, doch verspürte  
er keinen Schmerz mehr.

Er vermutete deshalb, dass sein Wolf ihn davor bewahrte, nur wusste er nicht  
wie, aber er spürte, dass es so war.

Harrys Blase meldete sich auf einmal, sie wollte unbedingt geleert werden.  
Also stand er auf und war erstaunt, dass es ihm so gut ging. Er erinnerte  
sich, wer ihn gepflegt hatte. ##Danke Sev...##

Es waren drei Türen in diesem Raum und eine jede probierte er aus, die erste  
führte in den Flur, die zweite in ein anderes Schlafzimmer und die dritte  
endlich in ein schönes Badezimmer, mit einer Badewanne, Dusche, Toilette,  
Spiegel und allem was dazu gehörte.

Schnell erleichterte (ich glaub das wird wohl besser passen) er sich, spülte und wusch sich die Hände, er erinnerte  
sich daran, dass Vernon oder Dudley das nie getan haben. Angewidert verzog  
er das Gesicht.

Er verließ das Bad und stand seinem Retter gegenüber.

"Oh Harry, da bist du ja, ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht, als ich hierher  
kam und niemand war da. Tu so etwas nie wieder hast du gehört?"

##Oh, oh, ich hab schon wieder alles falsch gemacht, wie dumm kann ich  
eigentlich noch sein? Er wird mich sicher gleich schlagen, wie Vernon es  
immer tat und mich als einen Psycho oder Freak beschimpfen.##

Harrys Augen starrten dumpf auf den Fußboden und er begann unkontrolliert zu  
zittern. Er drückte sich an die Wand und machte sich so klein wie möglich.

Auf einmal war alles dunkel und er befand sich wieder an der Steilküste. Und  
dann sah er durch seine Augen. Professor Snape war total unscharf, aber ihn umrundete eine komische Aura, die sich von den Schwarz-, Weiß- und Grautönen abhob, denn sie war rot wie Feuer.

Dafür hörte er bis hier hin sogar Snapes Herzklopfen und eine Menge an  
ungewöhnlichen Gerüchen strömte auf ihn ein.

Er tapste langsam auf den erstarrten Professor zu und beschnüffelte seine  
Hände. Harry sog den Geruch nach Kräutern und Vanille in sich ein.

Sein Schwanz schwang von links nach rechts, von rechts nach links und wieder  
zurück. Instinktiv schmiegte er sich an dieses dunkle Wesen. Und wie dunkel  
es war, würde sich noch zeigen.

Professor Snape roch außerdem nach Tod und Leben zugleich. Ja, hier fühlte  
er sich wohl und das zeigte er auch, indem er ihm zusätzlich über die Hand  
leckte.

Dann spürte er auch endlich, wie ihm über den Kopf gestreichelt wurde. Harry  
sah nach oben und erkannte ein Lächeln, aber er spürte auch so, die Freude,  
nein die unbändige Liebe, die von diesem Mann ausging.

Er schloss die Augen um nur noch zu fühlen. Fühlen wie die warme Hand immer  
und immer wieder über seinen Kopf streichelte.

Aber auch die Wärme, die sich von seinem Herzen ausgehend verbreitete und  
alles kribbeln ließ. Harry bemerkte wie Severus aufhörte. So öffnete er  
wieder die Augen.

Vor ihm stand ein Mann, ganz in schwarz gekleidet, mit langen schwarzen  
Haaren, Augen und Flügeln. Seine Aura glühte noch stärker als zuvor. Eine  
Feuerkugel hüpfte in seiner Hand, die er auch sogleich mit solch einer Wucht  
in den Kamin schleuderte.

Ein Feuer entfachte und ließ es warm werden. Eine weitere Handbewegung und  
sie befanden sich auf dem Sofa.

Severus sah wieder, wie immer aus.

Er saß rechts und Harry befand sich links von ihm mit dem Kopf auf Sevs  
Schoß, der ihm hinter die Ohren kraulte.

Harry genoss die Streicheleinheiten, bald darauf war er eingeschlafen, aber  
Severus Hand bemerkte er in seinen Träumen dennoch.

### Sev's Pov###

Severus beobachtete den Jungen, wie er sich zurückzog. Aber auf einmal  
geschah etwas Ungewöhnliches. Dem Jungen wuchs ein schwarzes Fell und die  
Augen waren schwarz-rötlich mit einem goldenen Schimmer und einem Hauch  
Grün.

Severus war geschockt er stand nur wenige Schritte vor einem Werwolf und  
dabei war es noch nicht einmal Vollmond. Aber dann spürte er, wie Harry sich  
an ihn schmiegte und seine Hand leckte.

Ein Sturm an Gefühlen brach über ihn herein, durch diesen so überwältigt, merkte er wie er sich verwandelte, in seine wahre Gestalt, die eines Feuerdämonen. Er spürte regelrecht, wie er sich veränderte und die Magie in ihm brodelte.

Er entzündete den Kamin und teleportierte sich mit dem Jungen aufs Sofa.  
Gedankenverloren kraulte er den jungen Wolf. Der sich dann irgendwann auch  
zurückverwandelte, was Severus nur am Rande registrierte, während er nun  
durch die störrischen, aber doch so weichen Haaren fuhr.

Irgendwann blickte er dann zur Seite und entdeckte den Jungen, halbwegs  
zusammen gerollte auf der Seite liegend und nackt, wie Gott/Satan ihn schuf.

Er war zwar immer noch recht dürr, aber ansonsten wirkte er grazil in seinem  
Körperbau, etwas feminin aber gerade das machte ihn so männlich in Severus  
Augen.

Von den Wunden zeugten nur noch eine Narbe an der Schulter und eine, die  
sich von der oberen rechten Hälfte zur untern Linken auf dem Rücken hinzog.

Severus verfolgte mit seinen Fingern die Laufbahn und bescherte ihm so eine  
Gänsehaut. Kurzentschlossen nahm er den Jungen auf den Arm und brachte ihn  
wieder zurück ins Bett.

Dort wollte er ihn hinlegen und selbst ins Bett gehen, aber Harry hatte sich  
in seine Roben gekrallt. Severus seufzte schließlich, da er ihn nicht wecken  
wollte und legte sich zu ihm. Bedeckte sie beide und schlief dann auch ein.

###Harry's Pov###

Harry stand mal wieder an der Steilküste und sah hinunter auf die Wellen,  
als sich ein Paar schutzspendende Arme um ihn schlossen, nein es waren nicht nur Arme es waren ein paar rote Flügel.

"Es ist schön hier." Hörte Harry die samtene Stimme an seinem Ohr, spürte  
den warmen Atem auf seinem Gesicht.

"Ja, das ist es. Severus was ist mit mir passiert?"

"Kleiner du bist von einem Werwolf gebissen worden und wirst jetzt selbst zu  
einem."

"Ist das Schlimm?"

"Hattest du Schmerzen, als du dich verwandelt hast?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich zurück.

"Dann ist es nicht schlimm."

Sie standen noch eine Weile und lauschten der Melodie.

"Severus?"

"Ja?"

"Du bist kein normaler Mensch oder?"

"Nein, ich bin ein Feuerdämon, aber keine Angst, ich tue dir nichts."

"Ich weiß."

Wieder ein angenehmes Schweigen.

"Was ist mit Dumbledore?"

Severus schwieg zu dieser Frage, er spürte, wie traurig der Kleine war. Aus  
Harrys Augen kullerten immer mehr Tränen, was Severus dazu veranlasste ihn  
näher an sich zu drücken. Nach einer Weile hatte sich Harry auch wieder im  
Griff.

"Er war für mich wie ein Großvater. Ich wollte es einfach nicht wahrhaben.  
Es ist alles meine Schuld, wenn ich nicht wäre, würde Sirius noch leben!"

"Sag so was nicht. Und Sirius lebt. Er ist auch hier. Wenn du willst können  
wir ihn morgen besuchen gehen, er wird sich sicher freuen dich wieder zu  
sehen. Du fehlst ihm."

Sie schwiegen wieder eine Weile.

"Du Severus?"

"Ja Kleiner?"

"Warum hast du mir geholfen und mich nicht einfach verrecken lassen? Ich  
dachte du hasst mich."

"Nein ich hasse dich nicht, ich habe dich nie gehasst. Aber sieh doch, es  
ging nicht anders, du bist noch nicht einmal 16 Jahre und ich, sieh mich an,  
ich bin ein alter Sack, was willst du nur mit mir, ich bin einige Jährchen  
älter als du."

"Bitte Severus, küss mich."

Hier an diesem friedlichen Ort konnte Sev dem Kleinen einfach nicht  
widerstehen, denn er zog ihn schon seit Jahren magisch an. Severus lehnte  
sich leicht nach unten.

Und dann, als sich ihre Lippen berührten, kam ein heftiger Sturm auf. Die  
Wellen peitschten und die Bäume knackten.

Ein Feuerwerk entzündete sich in beider Körper. Severus schlug die Augen  
auf.

Er befand sich in Harrys Bett, umschlang ihn mit seinen Armen. Sanft strich  
er ihm über die Haare und lächelte ihn an.

Auch Harry schlug die Augen auf und blickte in schwarze, in denen er sich  
widerspiegeln sah.

Break


	3. Erkenntnisse und Entscheidungen

disclaimer: nichts gehört mir

pairing: HP/SS

danke für die süßen reviews, dieser teil ist leider nicht beta gelesen, weil ich will euch nciht ganz so lange warten lassen , deswegen sind die antworten auf eure reviews auch recht kurz sorry

gugi: endlich n neues chap, hoffe das wird dir gefallen, hier ist ein wenig erklärt und so, naja ich find das mir das ganz gut gelungen ist aber lies selbst, ja irgendwie wird dumbi bei mir immer zu einem räusper na ja, du verstehst schon.

tinkita: hmm verwirrend? sorry ich weiß gar nicht mehr wollte ich verwirren oder nicht? hmm ich hoffe dieses chap ist nicht ganz so verwirrend viel spaß

Leony: rot-anlauf ach man ich werd immer so schnell rot, aber ich hoffe mal du findest sie weiterhin gut denn erstmal, viel spaß

Lego-chan: öhm ja danke find das ding dass du mir dagelassen hast sehr hübsch , obwohl ich nicht genau weiß was das is, hehe, naja hier gehts dann auch gleich weiter nach-unten-zeig

Cho: huch eine cho, cho chang? wenn ja sorry aber ich mag diese cho chang nicht, was auch im nächste kapitel rein kommt aber ich hoffe du liest sie trotzdem weiter und nun viel spaß

* * *

ähm ich habe fertig und nun folgt das neue chap, wie hieß das noch gleich? am-kopf-kratz, denk, denk, denk, ratter-ratter-ratter, qualm, stink, BLING ich hab's!

Harry Potter - Kreatur der Nacht 3 - Erkenntnisse und Entscheidungen

###Harrys Pov###

Er wurde von der Schwärze gefangen genommen. Es kam ihn wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis ihn diese Augen aus ihren Bann entließen. Severus stand auf, während Harry ihn interessiert verfolgte, seine Brille brauchte er komischer Weise nicht mehr, er erkannte alles stechend scharf, noch viel besser als zuvor.

Severus hielt ihm ein Gefäß vor das Gesicht, es war gefüllt mit einer wohlriechenden Flüssigkeit. Harry nahm das Gefäß an sich und trank ohne Widerworte.

##Hmm… Kirschen##

Der Gryffindor beobachtete weiter, Severus ging zu einem Schrank, der in der Ecke stand, und suchte darin etwas. Hervor kramte er eine schwarze Hose, schwarze Shorts und ein grünes Seidenhemd.

###Severus' Pov###

Severus hatte vor ein paar Tagen, als der Junge erst zu ihm kam, einer Hauselfe bescheid gegeben, dass sie Kleidung für den Jungen besorgen sollte, ein paar Hosen und Hemden, die müssten fürs erste reichen.

Später irgendwann musste er mit ihm noch mal in die Nokturngasse, aber das hatte noch Zeit, wichtiger war, dass Harry erst genesen musste.

„Hier zieh das an, du nimmst das Frühstück mit uns allen zusammen am Tisch ein."

Harry nickte ihm zu und stand auf. Verlegen bemerkte er, dass er nichts an hatte. Immer wieder sagte er sich, dass sein Professor ihn schon häufiger nackt gesehen hatte, aber jetzt war das doch etwas anderes, denn vorher hatte er nichts davon mitbekommen.

Harry war leicht rot um die Nase herum und schnappte sich schnell die Kleidung, um sie anzuziehen.

„Ja Sir!"

Severus hob fragend ein Augenbraue, heute Nacht war Harry noch ganz anders, selbstbewusster und er hatte ihn sogar geduzt und geküsst und jetzt redete er ihn mit "Sir" an. Oh wie Severus diese Muggel und dies Monster von Schulleiter hasste.

Harry stand fertig angezogen vor Severus. Seine langen Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab.

„Drehe dich mal bitte um, Harry." Befahl Severus sanft und Harry tat was er sagte. Er stand nun mit dem Rücken zu Severus, der hielt die Hand ausgestreckt vom Körper mit der Handinnenfläche nach oben. Es loderte eine kleine Flamme, die sich zu einer Bürste materialisierte.

Er kämmte Harry die Haare zurück, die einen kleinen silbernen Schimmer hatten und band sie mit einem schwarzen Samtband zusammen.

Severus drehte Harry wieder zu sich und musterte ihn von oben bis unten, er nickte.

„Du solltest mehr essen, aber ansonsten kann man dich so unter die Leute schicken Kleiner du siehst heiß aus, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf."

„Ja Sir, ich werde mehr essen!"

Wieder wurde Severus wütend, wie konnten sie einem so unschuldigem Wesen das antun? Am liebsten hätte er jetzt jemanden umgebracht, aber stattdessen streichelte er Harry über die Wange, bis zum Kinn und hob es an, so dass Harry ihm in die Augen schauen musste.

Severus bemerkte, wie Harry zusammen gezuckt war, als er ihn berührte. ## Ich tu dir nichts Kleiner, keine Angst! ## übermittelte er seine Gedanken. Und lächelte.

„Bitte Harry ich heiße Severus für dich."

„Ja, Severus!"

Innerlich schüttelte Sev seinen Kopf, es würde ein beträchtliches Stück Arbeit kosten, aus Harry wieder eine eigenständige Persönlichkeit zu machen. Er griff nach der Hand des Kleinen.

„Komm die anderen warten sicher schon auf uns!"

Damit führte er den Jungen hinaus, durch einen langen Gang, der mit einem flauschigen silber-schwarzen Teppich ausgelegt war und an dessen Wänden Porträts oder Landschaftsbilder hangen.

###Harrys Pov###

Sie gingen einen Gang entlang, Harry betrachteteerstaunt die wunderschönen Gemälde und dann erblickte er es, er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und sah gebannt auf dieses Bild. Im Vordergrund sah er schemenhaft einen Menschen, der geschockt die Hände in sein Gesicht schlug und den Mund weit geöffnet hatte, als würde er schreien.

Harrys Blick wanderte an die Seite und entdeckte eine kleine Plakette aus Platin auf der geschrieben stand:

„Der Schrei – 1986 – Nipul J. Sumer"

Erstaunt sah er von der Plakette wieder zum Bild und dann zu Severus, der ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte.

„das ist mein Lieblingsbild, ich habe es mal in einem kleinen Zauberer – Ramschladen entdeckt. Es sagt so viel aus über die Person die es einst malte, es ist schwer auszudrücken, aber ich denke der Künstler fühlte sich zu der Zeit allein, einsam, nicht akzeptiert und unterdrückt."

Harry sah in die dunklen Augen, zurück zum Bild und ließ sich das Gehörte durch noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Was Severus wohl noch nie bemerkt hatte, aber Harry war es sofort aufgefallen, der Name des Künstlers war Nipul J. Sumer, aber liest man von rechts nach links entsteht der Name "Remus J. Lupin" „Remus" keuchte Harry leise.

###Severus' Pov###

Severus der das gehört hatte, folgte Harrys blick auf die Plakette und den Namen, als Harry aber auch noch „Remus" keuchte, nun da fiel bei ihm endlich auch der Groschen, geschockt und ein wenig mitleidig sah er nun auf das Bild. Er brauchte nur einen Moment um sich wieder zu fangen.

### Harrys Pov ###

Harry spürte, wie die Hand auf seiner Schulter, ihn weiter schob. Harry ging in Gedanken versunken neben Severus her. Er stoppte erst, als ihn einen Hand aufhielt. Verwirrt sah er sich um und bemerkte, dass sie in einem großen Esszimmer waren und ihn neugierige Augen begutachteten.

Harry kannte außer einer weiblichen Person alle, aber er vermutete stark, dass das Narcissa Malfoy war, denn sie saß zwischen Lucius Malfoy und Draco, der ihn die ganze Zeit über anstierte. Harrys Augen wanderten weiter zum Kopfende des Tisches hin, dort saß ein Mann mit roten Augen.

##Voldemort##

Seine Augen gingen wieder weiter, als ob ihn die Anwesenheit des Lords nichts anginge, was natürlich alle wunderte bis auf Severus, der gesehen hatte, wie sich Harrys Gesichtsmuskulatur verändert hatte, als er gespürt hatte, dass sie nicht mehr alleine waren.

Ganz klar das Harry hier eine Maske trug, aber als er den Mann gegenüber der Familie Malfoy erblickte, bröckelte sie und brach schließlich zusammen, denn es liefen Harry Sturzbäche an Tränen herunter.

Er klammerte sich an Severus fest. Die Erinnerungen der Mysteriumsabteilung überschwemmten ihn und alle die Gefühle, die er bis dato hatte zu verdrängen versucht, all die Trauer, die er sonst nie spüren konnte, sich nur leer gefühlt hatte, außer wenn er träumte.

Nach ein paar Minuten in denen er von Severus getröstet wurde und von den anderen mehr oder weniger geschockt angegafft wurde, war der Junge wieder ruhig. Sirius stand auf und ging einen Schritt auf seinen Patensohn. Vor ihm blieb er stehen und sah Harry von oben bis unten an, seine Augen waren glasig, er, Sirius, breitete seine Arme aus und schon lag Harry in ihnen und drückten ihn fest an sich. Immer wieder flüsterte der Werwolf: „Du lebst!", „Du lebst wirklich!"

Der Lord klatschte in die Hände und Harry, so wie alle anderen richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. „Wir sind nun alle beisammen, dann können wir ja endlich essen!"

Die Stille wurde nun nur noch durch Besteckgeklirr und Gesprächen durchbrochen. Harry saß schweigend vor einem Bagel und hoffte, es würde einfach in seinen Magen plumpsen, oder einfach nur verschwinden, aber das tat es natürlich nicht, also nahm er, Harry, es widerwillig und biss ab, da noch immer die Stimme von Severus in seinem Kopf widerhallte, die sagte, er solle mehr essen.

Doch mit dem ersten Bissen kam auch schon der Hunger und er schaufelte alles in seinem Umkreis erreichbares erst auf den Teller und dann in sich hinein. Alle außer Draco, Sirius und Severus staunten nicht schlecht. Die anderen Drei kannten diese Verhalten ja schon aus Hogwarts, Draco und Severus, und Sirius vom letzten Weihnachtsfest.

Harry hatte nach gut einer ¾ Stunde alles vertilgt, er spürte die Blicke auf ihn, drei, wie er ausmachen konnte, die ihn allesamt anlächelten, die anderen drei waren eher erstaunt, gar ungläubig und undeutbar.

„So da nun auch der Letzte fertig ist, " Tom blickte auf Harry, der nun verlegen aber grinsend auf den Boden schaute und dazu auch noch rot angelaufen war, „… können wir fortfahren. Draco, Harry ich möchte euch beide in meinen Reihen aufnehmen, wenn ihr gewillt seid mir zu dienen, werdet ihr ab morgen mit den anderen Anwärtern den Unterricht besuchen."

Draco nickte sofort einverstanden „ja, my Lord!"

Nun sahen alle gespannt auf Harry, der unentschlossen auf dem Stuhl rutschte, er war unentschlossen und fragte sich, ob er es machen sollte oder besser doch nicht. Ratlos und verloren blickte er zwischen seinem Paten und seinem Professor hin und her. Ihm wurde bis jetzt noch nie so eine wichtige Entscheidung überlassen, nein das war nicht ganz wahr. Er hatte schon einmal die Wahl, aber er hatte sich für das Falsche entschieden. Er hätte sich früher mit 11 Jahren für Slytherin entscheiden sollen, vielleicht wäre dann alles anders geworden und Cedric würde noch leben.

Cedric.

Voldemort ließ ihn töten, er war doch ein unschuldiger junge, der nur gewinnen wollte, außerdem hatte er versucht ihn, Harry, zu töten und was war mit seinen Eltern gewesen? Harry zog sich in seine eigene Welt zurück und dachte nach bzw. er fragte seine andere Hälfte um Rat.

### Severus' Pov ###

Severus beobachtete seinen neuen Schützling, er spürte regelrecht, wie er überfordert wurde mit dieser Entscheidung, deswegen war es für ihn nicht sehr verwunderlich, dass dem Kleinen eine schwarzes Fell wuchs und die Augenfarbe sich verändert hatte, die Kleider rissen.

Wieder einmal wurde er daran erinnert, dass er mit Harry einkaufen musste, aber vorher musste Harry sich entscheiden, aber das wiederum ginge auch nur, wenn Harry ein Mensch war. Severus seufzte auf, er spürte, wie Harry seine Schnauze auf seinen Schoss bettete.

Severus sah auf die anderen Personen, die meisten schienen geschockt, aber Draco sprach aus was alle dachten: „ Potter ist ein Werwolf? Wie kann das sein, wir haben doch gar kein Vollmond und die Sonne scheint sogar noch herein!" rief Draco aus.

„Ich weiß auch nicht genau, warum das so ist Draco, aber er arrangiert sich mit der Bestie in ihm. Ich vermute der Werwolf der ihn gebissen hatte war Lucien persönlich, sonst könnte ich mir das nicht erklären.

Ihr entschuldigt mich my Lord, ich gebe euch bescheid, sobald ich eine Antwort erhalten habe."

Tom nickte ihm verständnisvoll zu. Severus stand auf, streichelte dem zahmen Wolf über den Kopf und verließ den Saal mit ihm dicht an seiner Seite. Harry trottete ihm schwanzwedelnd hinterher.

Schon als sie draußen waren, hörte Severus ein dumpfes Aufschlagen auf den Marmorboden. Er grinste, da er wusste, was dieses Geräusch verursacht hatte, nämlich Sirius' Erkenntnis, wie hart Marmor doch sein konnte. Severus brachte Harry zurück in sein Zimmer und setzte sich, wie schon davor auf das Sofa und entzündete mit einem Feuerball den Kamin, es wurde schlagartig warm.

Severus redete mit samtener Stimme auf ihn ein.

„Du kannst dich nicht immer verwandeln, wenn du dich in die Ecke gedrängt fühlst! So geht das nicht weiter Kleiner. Ich weiß es ist eine schwere Entscheidung für dich, aber ich werde dich unterstützen, egal wie du dich entscheiden wirst."

„Du bist auch ein Todesser, hab ich Recht und die spionierst auch nicht für den Orden sondern für ihn, für Voldemort." Stellte Harry fest, er hatte sich mittlerweile wieder zurückverwandelt und saß ein wenig zitternd auf Severus Schoss, nackt. Severus schlang seine Arme um den jungen Körper, wickelte ihn damit vollkommen in seine Robe ein, dass nur noch der schwarze Haarschopf zu sehen war.

### Harrys Pov ###

Harry lehnte sich an den Wärme spendenden Körper, an dem er sich so beschützt fühlte.

„Ja ich bin in Toms Gefolge und ich habe es ehrlich gesagt nie bereut."

„Wie ist es ein Todesser zu sein?"

„Hmm…, es ist wie in einer großen Familie, in der jeder den anderen respektiert und seine Fähigkeiten zum Wohle der Gemeinschaft einsetzt. Wir halten zusammen und machen, was unser Oberhaupt uns befiehlt, wenn wir damit Probleme haben, können wir zu ihm gehen und um Rat fragen oder ihm unsere Sichtweisen darlegen.

Bestraft wird jemand nur, wenn er das nicht tut oder uns an den Feind verrät."

Harry lauschte der Erklärung und wurde langsam schläfrig.

„Warum kämpft Voldemort dann gegen Dumbledore, warum können sie es nicht unter sich ausmachen und warum müssen so viel dafür sterben und leiden? Ich verstehe das nicht."

Severus seufzte traurig.

„Ach Harry, Tom will keinen Krieg führen, aber er hat keine andere Wahl. Eigentlich möchte er nur, dass alle Völker frei sind und ihr Leben, leben können. Wir Todesser unterstützen ihn dabei. Es ist doch eine Ungerechtigkeit, dass Vampire von Jägern ermordet werden, Werwölfe keine Kinder bekommen dürfen, schwarze Magie verboten ist, Mutanten verfolgt, Elben, Hobbits und Zwerge verbannt worden, etliche Rassen wie Ents und Behemots ausgestorben sind, weil ein alter Mann angst hat und leider die Fähigkeit andere zu beeinflussen.

Er sperrte mich einst in den Hallen Morias ein, es sind über 5 Zeitalter vergangen, befreit wurde ich von Tom's Vorfahr, ein mächtiger Zauberer.

Wir treten für die Freiheit ein, doch Dumbledore, wie auch immer du ihn nennen magst, greift uns an, schickt Tausende in den Tod."

Harry war schockiert und ein wenig ratlos.

„Was sind das für Wesen, Elben, Hobbits?"

„Es sind vergessene, die zum Teil nur noch in den Büchern von J.R.R. Tolkien vorhanden sind."

Severus verstummte und genoss die Nähe des jungen Mannes, wessen Gehirnströme flossen und kräftig Energie verbrauchten. Nach einer Ewigkeit sprach der Junge.

„Ich mache es, für dich!"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tu es nicht für mich, sondern für dich!"

„Aber es würde dich glücklich machen und dann bin ich es auch. Außerdem sagtest du, ihr seid wie eine große Familie, dass habe ich mir schon immer gewünscht und außerdem möchte ich ein Kind."

Für sich behielt Harry allerdings, dass er nur mit Severus eine Kind haben wollte, sonst mit gar keinem.

Severus nickte, so war es richtig, er war sich sicher Harry würde einen spitze Todesser abgeben.

Es war mittlerweile Zeit zum Mittagessen und Severus suchte Harry wieder neue Kleidung heraus, die andere wurde ja heute Morgen zerfetzt. Harry senkte verlegen seinen Kopf und murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Doch Severus winkte ab.

„Wir werden demnächst einfach einkaufen gehen und dann nehmen wir dir Kleidung, die sich an den Körper anpasst, wie man sie halt gerade brauchte."

Harry strahlte seinen Mentor an, er liebte es einfach einzukaufen, doch hatte er nie wirklich Gelegenheit dazu gehabt. Die paar mal in die er in der Winkelgasse mit den Weasleys gewesen war, konnte man nicht zählen, er konnte nie das gucken, was er wollte und in Hogsmeade gab es nicht viele Läden, erst recht keine interessanten, außer vielleicht „das Pentagramm" , aber Hermine mochte da nicht hinein und Ron lief ihr nach wie ein räudiger Köter. Also hatte er es nur einmal geschafft dorthin zu gehen, und zwar allein mehr oder weniger. Er hatte über eine Stunde da drin verbacht und er war hellauf begeistert, anders als Cho die auf ihn gewartete hatte, aber ihm war das egal gewesen, sie hatte ihn eh nur genervt und danach war er sie endgültig losgeworden.

Harry und Severus gingen den Weg dieses Mal ohne anzuhalten und doch waren sie wieder die letzten, die ankamen. Als Tom Harry sah grinste er in sich hinein, er konnte es dem bald Ex-Gryffindor ansehen, dass er bald zu seiner Seite gehörte. Tom las die Aura des Jungen, es war die unschuldigste, die er jemals gesehen hatte, es war sehr verlockend, aber nicht nur dass, das Aussehen war auch richtig heiß. Hätte Tom nicht die Liebe gesehen, die der junge für Severus hegte, würde er ihn sich zum Partner machen.

„Sprich!" befahl Voldemort und seine Stimme war eisig, aber Harry ließ sich nicht verunsichern, hatte er doch bemerkt, was Voldemort versuchte, also antwortete Harry ohne weitere Verzögerung.

„Sehr gerne, my Lord!" er ging in die Knie und senkte den Kopf.

break


	4. Unterricht

Diclaimer: nix mir (alles weitere siehe vorige chaps)

Anmerkungen:

Sorry das dat so lang gedauert hat, aber abtippen finde ich schrecklich ganz zu schweigen davon, wenn ich es zweimal abtippen muss, weil mein lieber bruder den schönen befehl C: gegeben hat und meine daten nicht gesichert waren grrr... na ja aber habs ja jetzt geschafft

Kann sein dass das irgendwie unübersichtlich mit den Perspektivenist und nachher wechsel ich auch in die allgem,eine also nicht wundern, ich hab das auch irgendwie markiert und hoffe das das nciht verschluckt.

das wars von mir jetzt kommen erst die kommie-antwotrten und dann gehts zum chap 4

gugi: hmm, wie konnte ich das nur machen? weiß nich ich hatte wohl nur bi da geschrieben, ich könnte sogar irgendwann mitten im satz stoppen, aber das tue ich euch nciht an und warum ich da stoppe? vielleicht spannung? ja spannung liegt an und fließt nicht... ähm also ich glaube meine geschichte hat sehr viel mit xerperus im weitesten sinne gemeinsam, weil ich irhe stories liebe und auch die art, wie sie das macht mit tom der liebe und so und ehrlich diese geschichte habe ich auch ihr gewidmet , ich will dich ncih weiter aufhalten

tinkita: dankeschön, mal sehen ob du das auch gut findest

Roh-Diamant: hab sogar schon beinah das 5. Kapitel fast fertig, muss es nur erst zuende schreiben und dann abtippen

lego-chan: hmm ein herz, wie süüüüüüüüüüüüß dankeschön, du bist soo lieb fett-knutsch-zurück

Cho: kenn ich, ich hatte von anfang auch nen anderen namen, undzwar schwupp und dann pluesch, da habe ich soagr noch 3 andere Geschichten, die ich aber nciht so toll finde. und irgendwann hab ich mir dann einen neuen account gebastelt und so, aber eigentlich findet man mich sonst überall nur unter pluesch86 hoffe das chap gefällt dir auch bye bye

chap 4 - Unterricht

Draco sog scharf die Luft ein, als er das „My Lord" von Harry gehört hatte, es hörte sich so absolut absurd an, diese Worte aus dem Mund des goldenen Jungen zu hören, aber eigentlich freute er sich, denn endlich konnte er mit ihm befreundet sein, das wollte er schon als er ihn das erste mal bei Madame Pomfrey, noch bevor er gewusst hatte, wer er war, gesehen hatte.

„Gut, falls ihr den Eignungstest besteht, werdet ihr am vorletzten Ferientag in meine Reihen als Todesser aufgenommen!" Voldemort klatschte in die Hände und ein Festmahl erschien auf dem großen Tisch. Der Tag war ziemlich schnell ohne weitere Zwischenfälle vorüber.

Harry lag einsam in seinem Bett und starrte an die decke. Severus war in seinem Schlafzimmer nebenan. Harry hatte sich nicht getraut ihn zu fragen, ob er wieder bei ihm schlafen würde, aber jetzt wo er hier alleine war, strömten die Geschehen der letzten Tage auf ihn ein. Die Zeit in der er hier gewesen war, war für ihn wie ein Traum, den er jetzt erst als Realität erkannte.

## Ich bin ein Werwolf… Severus, ja… Severus…, wenn ich bei ihm bin, fühle ich mich immer beschützt… Todesser… ich werde wirklich Todesser…##  
Harry begann zu zittern und Tränen rannen an seinen Wangen hinunter.

##Sev##

Severus ließ Harry allein und ging in sein Zimmer, aber er fand einfach keine Ruhe um zu schlafen. Seine Gedanken waren eigentlich gar nicht bei ihm, sondern in dem Nebenraum, bei Harry. Er versuchte ein buch zu lesen, doch konnte er sich nicht konzentrieren. Es herrschte eine totenstille, die aber durch sehr leise Laute durchbrochen wurde. Severus legte das Buch beiseite und lauschte, er konnte ausmachen, dass das Geräusch aus Harrys Zimmer kam, es waren leise Schluchzer.

Es gab ihn einen Stich und seine Innereien krampften sich zusammen. So Schnell er konnte sprang er auf und eilte zu seinem Schüler, das Buch, dass bis dato auf seinem Schoß gelegen hatte, landete mit einem Knall auf dem Boden. Er öffnete die Tür und sah Harry auf dem vom Mond erleuchtetem Bett sitzen. Sein Rücken lehnte an der Wand, seine Hände schlangen sich um seine angezogenen Beine, der Körper erbebte unter den heftigen Schluchzern. Harry starrte in die Luft.

Severus sprach ihn an, aber er reagierte einfach nicht. Also setzte er sich zu Harry und legte seine Arme um ihn, aber auch das war vergeblich. Es tat höllisch weh mit anzusehen, wie Harry immer und immer wieder leiden musste. Er wusste nicht mehr weiter, also tat er das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam. Er legte seine Lippen auf Harrys, das Gefühl war einfach unglaublich und viel intensiver, als in ihrem gemeinsamen Traum.  
Severus leckte und knabberte an Harrys Unterlippe und wartete, wartete auf eine Reaktion von Harry. Severus hatte es eigentlich schon fast aufgegeben, als Harry seinen Mund ein wenig öffnete. Severus Zunge nutzte die Chance und tauchte in den warmen Mund ein.

Das war unbeschreiblich, ihm wurde schwindlig und alles um ihn herum drehte sich, während ihm unendlich warm wurde. Seine Flügel brachen aus ihn heraus und umfingen den zitternden Körper. Der Kuss dauerte zwar nicht lange, aber es war wohl der Schönste, den Severus bekommen hatte. Der Junge war so rein und unschuldig, es machte ihn verrückt und dieser Geschmack war verdammt betörend, er schmeckte so süß.

Severus trennte sich von dem Jungen, sah ihm in die Äugen und streichelte zärtlich über seine tränenverschmierte Wange.

##Harry##

Er lehnte sich sofort gegen die hand und schloss die Augen. Harry klammerte sich an den älteren, wie ein Ertrinkender und schlief dann glücklich ein. Er wurde geweckt, als er spürte, wie jemand über seine Haare strich. Harry schlug die Äugen auf und wurden sofort von einer verschlingenden Dunkelheit gebannt.

„Guten Morgen Harry. Wie geht es dir?" Severus klang richtig besorgt.

Erst bemerkte Harry gar nicht, dass er angesprochen wurde, da ihn die dunklen Sterne gefangen hatten, aber als diese Information oder wohl eher Frage in seine Gehirngewinde eindrang, fragte er sich selber, warum es ihm nicht gut gehen sollte, solange Severus hier war fühlte er sich wie ein Ganzes.

„Los Kleiner aufstehen in zwei Stunden beginnt der Unterricht."

Nach einer halben Stunde stand Harry fertig geduscht und angezogen vor Severus, der auch schon soweit war. Severus blieb förmlich die Spucke weg, als er Harry sah. Er war einfach nur heiß, wie er da so stand in seinen engen Hüfthosen und dem an der Haut anliegendem Shirt, auf dem ein heulender Wolf abgebildet war und da drunter stand „The wolf in me!" Severus konnte sich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, dass eine Hauselfe so etwas mitgebracht hatte, aber Harry beantwortete die Frage noch bevor er sie stellen konnte:

„Nur ein kleiner Zauberspruch. Und gefällt es dir?"

Harry sah ihn keck von der Seite an, er wusste selbst nicht, warum er auf einmal so selbstbewusst war.

Severus dagegen dachte ## Da bist du ja wieder mein kleines Wölfchen! ##

Er knurrte und schnappte besitzergreifend nach dem Schwarzhaarigen, dessen Haare nun einen eindeutigen silbernen Schimmer hatten und presste seine Lippen auf Harrys, er forderte ihn auf zu einem heißen Duell, dass er auch mit Genugtuung gewann.

„Wehe dem, der dich anfasst!" knurrte er ein weiteres Mal, er hatte sich vorgenommen den Jungen zu beobachten und jeder, der ihn berührte würde es mit dem einzigen Feuerdämon, der noch auf Erden wandelte zu tun bekommen. Severus packte Harry bei der Hand und ging mit ihm in das Esszimmer.

Harry war schon richtig aufgeregt, es sogar noch schlimmer als an seinem ersten Schultag in Hogwarts. Sie aßen wie immer zusammen und warteten, bis alle aufgegessen hatten, was im Klartext bedeutete alle warteten darauf, dass Harry alles in seinem Umkreis vertilgt hatte. Aber als er dann endlich fertig war stand Severus auf und meinte, dass er noch mal kurz wegmüsste. Und so ließ er sie allein, er wollte eigentlich nur sehen, wie sich Harry so machen würde, er musste sich halt selbst profilieren und nicht dadurch angesehen werden, weil er mit ihm zusammen war. Severus war sich ganz sicher, dass Harry das schaffen würde.

Harry sah Draco fragend an, weil er absolut keine Ahnung hatte, wo der Unterricht stattfinden würde und wo er hin musste.

„Komm schon mit Potter!" schnarrte Draco und rollte genervt mit den Augen, er stand schon an der Tür und wartete auf Harry.  
Sie gingen eine ganze Weile schweigend nebeneinander her, als Draco plötzlich stehen blieb und sich zu Harry wandte. „Weißt du Potter, es gibt zwei arten von Zauberern. Einige sind besser als andere. Bist du endlich gewillt, dich mit der richtigen Sorte abzugeben?"

Draco hielt ihm das zweite Mal in seinem Leben die Hand hin und es würde wohl auch das letzte Mal sein, wenn Harry sie auch dieses Mal ablehnte, doch das tat er nicht, er überlegte gar nicht lange und griff zu. Harry wusste, dass er nie den Mut dazu gehabt hätte und das als Gryffindor, vielleicht ist er doch nicht so sehr Gryffindor wie er immer gedacht hatte und vielleicht ist der Slytherin ein viel besserer als er es jemals war, aber das spielte keine Rolle. Leben bedeutet Entscheidungen zu treffen und das eine Mal wollte Harry die richtige treffen.  
Harry bemerkte, dass Draco einen sehr festen Griff hatte, er strahlte sehr viel Sicherheit aus und Harry fühlte sich wie in einem beschützten Zuhause mit einer großen Familie und dem Geliebten.

„Nenn mich bitte Draco, Harry!"

„Wie du willst… Draco."

Es war überhaupt nichts falsch daran den anderen mit seinem Vornamen anzusprechen und Harry spürte ein warmes Gefühl, aber es war anders als bei Severus es war eher freundschaftlich oder geschwisterlich, es war schon komisch woher das alles jetzt kam, aber es störte keinen von beiden.

Harry grinste den anderen an und ein klitzer kleiner Funke loderte in seinen Augen. Draco nickte und ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf seinen sonst so ausdruckslosen Zügen.

„Das steht dir, solltest du häufiger machen." Lachte Harry.

„Was meinst du Harry?" fragte Draco perplex, er hatte doch nichts gemacht oder stimmte etwas mit seinen Haaren nicht? Sofort kontrollierte er, ob seine Frisur richtig saß, aber er konnte nichts ungewöhnliches feststellen, er sah ihn an und man konnte geradezu das riesige Fragezeichen über seinen Kopf sehen.

Diese ganze Aktion brachte Harry dazu in einen heftigen Lachanfall auszubrechen, er hielt sich schon den Bauch und wischte sich eine Träne weg.

Draco dagegen fand das ganz und gar nicht lustig, man lachte einen Malfoy einfach nicht aus, deswegen schmollte er. Als Harry sich dann endlich beruhigte, es waren bestimmt über 5 Minuten gewesen, antwortete er mit gelegentlichem Kichern.

„Du solltest öfters lachen, das steht dir!"

Harry grinste ihn an, aber auch Draco grinste nun, wobei sich eine leichte Röte um seine Nase gebildet hatte.

Severus, der das alles beobachtet hatte, tobte innerlich vor Eifersucht. Er löste sich aus dem Schatten und tat so, als ob er gerade erst angekommen wäre.

„Was macht ihr noch hier, der Unterricht fängt gleich an!" ertönte es eisig hinter ihnen und Draco zuckte zusammen, sein Patenonkel hatte wirklich eine besch...eidene Laune, erstaunt sah er Harry an, als er sich zu Severus umdrehte und in einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde in Severus Arme sprang und sich an ihn klammerte.

Harry sog den betörenden Duft ein.

„Eifersüchtig?" hörte Severus die zuckersüße Stimme an seinem Ohr, um gleich danach zu spüren, wie Harry an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberte und saugte.

Draco, der einige Meter von dem Paar, dass es ein Paar war, war offensichtlich, stand sah förmlich, wie es zu flimmern begann und eine starke Hitze von ihnen ausging. Severus entspannte sich langsam aber sicher, er konnte seinem kleinen Werwolf einfach nicht böse sein.

„Etwas." Antwortete er, nur für Harry hörbar, ehrlich und spießte dabei seinen Patensohn mit den Augen auf.

Draco schluckte hart, am liebsten wäre er bei diesem Blick abgehauen, er wusste ja noch nicht einmal was er angestellt hatte, dass sein Pate so sauer hätte sein können.

„Keine Angst, ich will doch nur dich Severus,... nur dich. Ich liebe dich, Draco und ich haben einfach nur unseren nervtötenden Streut begraben und sind jetzt Freunde." Beruhigte Harry den älteren und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund, dann war er genauso schnell wieder von ihm verschwunden, straffte seine Schultern und schritt voran.

Aber als er bemerkte, dass die anderen Beiden noch immer wie angewurzelt an der gleichen Stelle standen, wandte er sich um und meinte:

„Kommst du endlich Draco, ich weiß doch nicht wo ich hin muss und der Unterricht fängt in weniger als 10 Minuten an, ich will nicht schon am ersten Tag zu spät kommen!"

Draco nickte schnell, war aber Severus noch einen fragenden Blick zu, er nickte, und ging dann zügig weiter. Er führte ihn zu ihrem Unterrichtsraum, der am Ende des Ganges war.

Harry betrat hinter Draco den Raum und schaute sich erst einmal gründlich um, außer ihnen waren noch 14 weitere Anwärter anwesend, die meisten kannte er sogar aus Hogwarts. Die meisten waren Ravenclaws und Slytherins, kein einziger Hufflepuff, aber zu Harry Überraschung waren sogar noch 3 weitere Gryffindors da.

„Fred, George, Seam' was macht ihr denn hier?" rief er aus und begrüßte sie herzlich mit einer Umarmung, er setzte sich neben Seamus, der neben Fred, welcher neben George saß. Er hatte Draco hinter sich hergezogen und setzte ihn auf den Platz neben ihn, der am Gang war.

„Man Harry, du siehst wirklich scharf aus!" rief Seamus.

„Die Frage ist..." Fred „..was _du_ hier machst!" George.

„Ich würde sagen das Gleiche, wie wir alle." Warf Draco gelangweilt ein und betrachtete seine Fingernägel.

Harry sah ihn böse an und buffte ihn in die Seite.

„Hey!" regte Draco sich auf, grinste Harry aber an, der zurück grinste. Fred, George und Seamus sahen Draco an als wäre er vom Mars, niemals zuvor hatten sie ihn so gesehen.

„Hi Draco!" sagte ein Junge vor ihrem Tisch, den Harry zwar kannte, aber nicht wirklich wusste, wie er hieß, er war ein Slytherin das war ihm klar, aber er konnte ihn einfach nicht einordnen.

„Hi Blaise, wie waren deine Ferien?" fragte Draco .

Harry unterhielt sich derweil mit Seamus, aber aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er die beiden, er hatte mitgekriegt, wie Draco rotgeworden war und den Blick den er für ihn hatte, sagte schon alles aus.

„Ganz gut bis jetzt!" antwortete Blaise und setzte sich an den Tisch vor ihnen, wobei er noch seinen Stuhl so gedreht hatte, dass er sich mit Draco unterhalten konnte. Harry musterte den Jungen und befand, dass sein neuer Freund einen guten Geschmack besaß. Blaise war etwa 1,85 groß und damit größer als Draco, hatte violett- blaue Augen, seine Haare fielen ihm strubbelig auf die Schultern und ins Gesicht, weil sie stufig geschnitten waren, sie waren schwarz und schimmerten auch wieder leicht wieder violett. Er war recht muskulös, aber nicht dick, im Gegenteil.

Das alles konnte Harry innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden erkennen, weil der Slytherin richtig hauteng trug, etwa so wie er nur war er komplett in schwarz.

„... hörst du mir überhaupt zu Harry?" drang Seamus' Stimme an sein Ohr.

„Oh tut mir leid Seamus ich war gerade in Gedanken, was sagtest du?" Harry sah ihn entschuldigend an, aber Seamus war ihm überhaupt nicht böse, er hatte ja nicht wirklich einen Grund dazu, er wiederholte sein eben gesagtes. „Ich habe gefragt, ob du weißt, wer uns unterrichten wird?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf „Ehrlich Seam' ich habe absolut keine Ahnung."

Nachdem Harry das gesagt hatte öffnete sich die Tür und ein hochgewachsener Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und schwarzen Augen kam herein, eilig schritt er hinter das Pult, seine Roben bauschten sich auf. Die Gespräche waren verstummt und alle Anwärter sahen schweigend und meist erschrocken auf, aber Harry lächelte.

„Für die, die mich nicht kennen, mein Name ist Severus Snape und ich möchte, dass ihr mich mit Professor anspricht!"

„Ja Professor." Erklang es einstimmig im Chor.

„gut, ich werde euch in Tränken und Flüchen unterrichten, jeweils erst eine Doppelstunde Tränke, dann Flüche. Danach habt ihr Mittagspause, dann werdet ihr in Runen, schwarze Magie und Geschichte der dunklen Künste unterrichtet. Auch wieder Doppelstunden, dann Freizeit bis nach dem Abendessen und als letztes Okklumentik. Jeden Samstag und Sonntag ist Waffenkampf angesagt. Verstanden, oder ist irgendwas unklar?" fragte er scharf.

Alle hatten mitgeschrieben und antworteten mit „ja Professor, nein Professor."

Die erste Doppelstunde Tränke verlief im großen und ganzen ganz gut für Harry, außer vielleicht, er hatte einen einzigen Fehler begangen, aber Severus hatte ihn einfach extrem abgelenkt, als er so über ihn lehnte. Er hatte sich einfach nicht mehr konzentrieren können, weil ihn der Geruch gefangen nahm und da hatte Harry aus Versehen statt 20 g Molchaugen 21,5 g herein gegeben, was zur Folge hatte, dass der Trank nicht seine volle Wirkung ausfalten konnte.

In der Pause saß Harry niedergeschlagen auf seinem Stuhl und starrte auf die Tischplatte. ## Ich bin so dumm,.. so dumm, so dumm!##

Draco hatte bemerkt, dass Harrys Stimmung im Keller war, er lugte zu den anderen Gryffindors, aber sie hatten nichts bemerkt, weil sie sich angeregt über den vorigen Unterricht unterhielten. Draco musterte Harry noch immer und zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, was Grund für Harrys Stimmungsschwankung sein könnte, er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Blaise ihn ansah. Erst als dieser sich zu Draco lehnte und ihm ins Ohr flüsterte, dass er sich um seinen Liebsten kümmern sollte, weil dieser sehr traurig aussah.

Draco war schockiert, er öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder und öffnete ihn erneut. „aber Harry und ich, wir sind nicht zusammen!"

Blaise hob fragend eine Augenbraue „Achja? Das sieht aber ganz anders aus."

„Wir sind aber wirklich nicht zusammen, ich könnte gar nicht, weil... weil..." Draco brach ab und starrte nun genauso auf die tischplatt wie Harry, wieder nahm er eine ungesunde Gesichtsfarbe an.

Aber Blaise ließ ihm keine Ruhe, er wollte sich einfach sicher sein, wie es nun mit ihnen stand.

„Weil?" hakte er daher nach, klimperte mit den Wimpern und hatte Dracos kopf angehoben.

Draco wusste, dass er nun keine Ruhe haben würde und antwortete sehr schnell, so dass es kaum verständlich war „weilichinjemandenanderenverliebtbin."

„Und wer ist das wenn ich fragen darf?"

Aber Draco konnte einfach nicht antworten, es verschlug ihm den Atem, da Blaise sich seinem Kopf immer weiter näherte bis sich ihre Lippen trafen, wobei Draco derjenige war, der das letzte bisschen Distanz zwischen ihnen schloss.

Im Raum entfachte augenblicklich ein Gegröle und Geklatsche.

Sei trennten sich und Draco brannten regelrecht die Wangen, das war eben sein aller erster Kuss gewesen. Er sah zu Harry, der ihn ehrlich anlächelte. Blaise setzet sich augenblicklich wieder hin, weil Severus den Klassenraum wieder betreten hatte. Er sah die Schüler streng an.

„Ich bin enttäuscht, ich habe gerade die Tränke kontrolliert und mehr als die Hälfte war nicht in der Lage diesen einfachen Trank zu brauen."

Wieder bekam Harrys Stimmung einen Knacks, während er etwas unverständliches vor sich hin knurrte, es war ein ungewöhnliches Geräusch für einen Menschen, aber für einen Werwolf wohl eher nicht. Draco stupste Harry an und fraget was denn los sei, aber sofort bereute er diese Tat, weil er jetzt sehen konnte wie Harrys Augen glasig wurden. Draco suchte den Blick zu seinem Onkel und deutete dann auf Harry. Severus verstand und meinte:

„Mr. Potter folgen sie mir, Mr. Malfoy sie führen den Unterricht weiter."

Harry nickte und folgte Severus in einen nahegelegenen Raum. Kaum dass sie alleine waren brachen bei Harry die Tränen aus und er klammerte sich an Severus der ihn in den Arm genommen hatte. Severus hatte wirklich überhaupt keine Ahnung was auf einmal mit seinem Kleinen los war.

break


	5. bla

Disclaimer: nichts gehört mir, enin alles der lieben jkr oder sonst wem nur

nicht mir und geld kriege ich dafür auch keins, schade eigentlich

Warning: slash

Pairing: HP/SS, weitere folgen(DM/BZ)

**Vielen lieben dank für die netten reviews:**

**gugi:** geht nach den ferien endlich weiter! Hmm momentan lese ich am liebsten harry sev und schreibe deshalb auch so, aber ich kenne meine launen und weiß dass ich in einiger zeit wieder voll auf harry draco bin, die sind so süüüß **erstickendes knuddel**

**tinkita:** danke und **riesen knuddel**

**vickysnape: **dankeschönoh bin ich wirklich so fies(oh ja ich liebe es fies und gemein zu sein muahahahahaha, 'umdreh' wer war das? ) Aber keine angst es geht weiter und ich denke jetzt werden die chaps auch wieder schneller kommen. **Mehr knuddeln, ganz fest**

**DeathYuki: **Beeile mich doch schon, da muss man doch nicht gleich schreien schmoll und noch ein **großes großes knuddel**

Ich glaube ich knuddel euch noch mal zu tode ich knuddelmonster ich!

* * *

Kapitel 5 - ???

Als Harry sich nach einer halben Ewigkeit beruhigt hatte, die er sich an Severus

geklammert hatte, schob Sev ihn ein Stück von sich, um ihm in die

tränenverschmierten Augen sehen zu können.

"Hey, was ist denn los Kleiner?" fragte er in einer samtig weichen Stimme, die

man als normaler Schüler nicht von ihm geahnt hätte.

Harry war einfach nicht in der Lage mit seinem Lehrer zu sprechen, er war sich

ja selber nicht so genau sicher, warum er angefangen hatte zu heulen. Eigentlich

konnte er doch froh sein, dass es so gut geklappt hatte und der Kessel nicht

explodiert war, aber als Severus dann meinte, dass mehr als die Hälfte unfähig

war, hatte er plötzlich wieder den Kerkerraum Hogwarts vor Augen, wo er gerade

von seinem Sev fertig gemacht wurde.

Unfähig das alles auszusprechen, legte Harry dem größeren die Hand auf seine

linke Brusthälfte und sandte ihm diese Vorstellung.

Wieder wurden seine Augen glasig und eine einzelne Träne rann seine Wange

hinab.

Severus wischte sie sanft weg, er war doch etwas überrascht, dass Harry all dies

so negativ aufgenommen hatte dabei wollte er das doch gar nicht, aber Dumbledore

hatte einerseits einen Zauber über ihn gesprochen und dann hatte er es

andrerseits deswegen gemacht, weil er wusste Harry konnte mehr, als er vorgab.

"Ach Harry, ich dachte wirklich nicht, dass ich wirklich so schlimm war, doch

wollte ich nur dein bestes. Ich sah, dass du einfach mehr drauf hattest als du

mir zeigen wolltest, warum weiß nur der Teufel. Außerdem habe ich jetzt auch

meine Bestätigung, du hast den besten Trank nach Draco und den Zwillingen

gebraut."

Harry sah ihn ungläubig an. "Aber... aber ich habe doch viel zu viele Molchaugen

hinzugegeben!"

Severus sah ihn an und strich eine vorwitzige schwarzsilberne Haarsträhne aus

seinem Gesicht hinters Ohr und lächelte ihn an. "Und warum hast du so viele

hineingeworfen?" fragte er und streichelte nun weiterhin über die Wange des

Kleinen, die einen leichten rötlichen Schimmer hatte.

"Na, weil du mich abgelenkt hast, als du dich zu mir gebeugt hast. Dein Geruch

ist einfach himmlisch, du duftest nach frischem Holz und Kirschen und einfach

nach dir." Schwärmte Harry und der leichte Schimmer verfärbte sich dunkler, aber

das Lächeln auf Severus Gesicht verzauberte Harry noch mehr. Er seufzte und

lehnte sich gegen die ihn immer noch streichelnde Hand, er fing leise an zu

schnurren.

#Da kommt wohl der kleine Wolf wieder hindurch# dachte Severus und antwortete:

"Na siehst du, es war gar nicht deine Schuld sondern meine. Wir sollten aber

langsam zurück gehen."

Harry gab einen enttäuschten Laut von sich nickte aber und ging zur Tür, doch

bevor er sie erreichen konnte, wurde er von Severus aufgehalten, der ihn an der

Schulter gepackt hatte und ihn ganz nah an sich zog, so dass er ihn von hinten

umarmen konnte.

"Ich liebe dich." Wisperte der ältere in Harrys Ohr und knabberte leicht daran.

Harry bekam eine Gänsehaut und drehte sich in der Umarmung um seinem Schatz

einen Kuss zu geben, er schloss die Augen und gab sich ganz dem Gefühl hin, was

die Zunge des anderem in ihm auslöste. Berauscht stöhnte Harry in Severus Mund

und drängte sich ganz nah an seinen Retter. Als sie sich trennten und Harry

wieder die Augen geöffnet hatte, sahen sie sich noch lange an. Sie zogen das

Bild des anderen in sich auf.

Harry das Bild eines Dämonen, dessen Flügel nur gerade verschwunden waren und

eigentlich bis auf das kleine rötliche Glimmen in seinen Augen und der weißen

Haut ganz schwarzen Gestalt.

Severus das Bild eines kleinen unschuldigen Werwolfs, dessen Haare lang waren

und eine schwarzsilberne Farbe hatten und Augen die so dunkeln und doch so

leuchtend grün waren mit einer goldenen Hautfarbe und blutroten Lippen, die noch

leicht geschwollen waren.

"Müssen wir wirklich schon zurück?" durchbrach Harry die angenehme Stille, seine

Stimme klang unschuldig.

Severus war auch gar nicht in der Stimmung zurück zum Unterricht zu gehen, denn

am liebsten wäre er jetzt über seinen kleinen hergefallen, aber wusste er doch,

dass es wohl etwas zu früh war, immerhin war der Junge gerade mal noch nicht mal

16.

"Eigentlich schon."

Seufzte Severus, aber bei dem süßen Schmollmund den der kleine da zog und diesem

unschuldigen Lidschlag, konnte er einfach nicht anders und machte seinem

Goldschatz einen anderen Vorschlag.

"Aber wir könnten auch Tom fragen, ob wir für heute frei gestellt werden, wir

müssen sowieso noch in die Winkelgasse, du brauchst etwas anständiges zum

Anziehen und deine Schulsachen auch noch und andere Bücher für den Unterricht."

Zählte Severus auf und bemerkte das freudige glitzern in Harrys Augen, er packte

Severus bei der Hand und schleifte ihn durch halb Snake-Manor, doch je näher sie

Toms Büro kamen, wurde Harry langsamer und nun musste Severus den kleinen

mitziehen.

So klopfte Severus an die dunkle Tür und wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort, die

dann auch nach ein paar Minuten ziemlich genervt erklang. Severus öffnete also

die Türe und blieb in der Tür stehen, Harry lugte neben Severus vorbei zu seinem

bald Meister, der die beiden Ankömmlinge erstaunt musterte.

"Severus, Harry was macht ihr hier und warum seid ihr nicht im unterricht?"

vernahmen sie die strenge kalte Stimme.

Harry zuckte innerlich zusammen und begann zu zittern, instinktiv versuchte er

sich so gut es ging sich hinter Severus zu verstecken, der ihm aufmunternd die

Hand drückte und ihn dann mit hinein zog, um vor Toms Schreibtisch stehen zu

bleiben.

"Harry fühlte sich nicht so gut und da mussten wir den Raum verlassen, sonst

wäre da unten ein Chaos ausgebrochen, weil wir dann einen ausgewachsenen Werwolf

im Zimmer sitzen gehabt hätten." Erläuterte Severus die Sachlage.

Tom nickte verstehend. "Aber das erklärt noch nicht, warum ihr jetzt hier vor

mir steht."

Severus räusperte sich "Nun ja.. eigentlich müssten wir noch angemessene

Kleidung für einen Todesser kaufen, immerhin kann er ja nicht immer in den

gleichen Sachen herum laufen, die Pixie besorgt hat und die Schulbücher und den

ganzen Kram braucht er auch noch."

Man konnte Harry regelrecht anmerken, dass er nervös war. Auch wenn es

unbegründet war, denn Tom nickte nur und meinte, dass sie für heute freigestellt

wären und ihn jetzt in ruhe lassen sollten, da er noch einiges zu tun hätte.

Severus nickte seinem Meister zu und verschwand mit Harry an der einen Hand aus

dem Raum.

Harry war mehr als erleichtert, er seufzte auf.

"Ach Harry was hättest du denn gedacht, dass er uns einen Cruciatus auferlegt?"

Harry wurde etwas verlegen, als er antwortete. "Na ja, eigentlich schon."

"Ich habe dir dich erklärt, dass du keine angst haben brauchst und Tom nett ist.

Hätten wir vielleicht nicht bescheid gesagt und es wäre etwas geschehen, denn

hätten wir vielleicht wirklich eine Strafe bekommen, aber nie einen Cruciatus."

Harry nickte verstehend, langsam aber sicher verstand auch er, dass Tom anders

war, als ihm früher immer eingetrichtert worden war und das machte den Jungen

unglaublich wütend.

"Severus?"

"Ja?"

"Wie kommen wir in die Winkelgasse?" fragte Harry neugierig, da er ja noch nicht

apparieren konnte und er doch stark bezweifelte, dass man hier dies überhaupt

konnte.

"Wir flohen."

Harry stöhnte unwillig auf. "Muss das sein?" grummelte er.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und fragte seinen kleinen Schatz, den er immer noch

an der Hand hielt, was so schlimm am Reisen mit dem Kamin war.

"Ich mag es nicht, in meinem 2. Jahr bin ich in der Nokturnegasse gelandet und

da waren überall total verrückte Hexen und Zauberer, die haben mir Angst

eingejagt." Harry bekam immer noch eine Gänsehaut, wenn er sich daran

erinnerte.

"Hex dir wird schon nichts passieren, ich bin bei dir, da wagt es keiner dir

auch nur zu nahe zu kommen." Munterte Severus den Jungen auf und warf eine

handvoll eines Pulvers in den Kamin, der verfärbte sich auch sofort grün.

Er stieg mit Harry in den Kamin und sprach laut und deutlich "Winkelgasse!".

Sie stiegen gemeinsam aus, Harry hatte sich während der Reise an Severus

geklammert und versteckte sich in einer Umarmung, die Augen ganz fest

verschlossen. Er öffnete sie erst, als er spürte wie Severus ihm über den Kopf

streichelte. Er sah in schwarze Augen und gab seinem Lehrer einen flüchtigen

Kuss, er nahm gar nicht mal die anderen Leute um sie herum wahr, doch dass sie

nicht alleine waren bekam er schon sehr schnell zu erfahren, da er schon vom

Weiten eine schrille Stimmer rufen hören konnte.

"Aber Severus was machst du denn hier?"

Harry identifizierte die Stimme als die von Molly Weasley und aufgrund der sich

nähernderen Schritte, wusste er, dass sie auf sie zukam. Harry drückte sich noch

fester an seinen Mentor, da er Angst hatte erkannt zu werden und dann zurück zu

den Muggeln zu müssen.

"Mrs. Weasley." Brummte Severus und blitzte sie an, doch diese überging das

einfach.

"Ach Severus wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, du sollst mich Molly nennen!"

Severus grummelte nur etwas unverständliches, was sich für Harry anhörte wie

'aufgedunsene Pute eines Wiesels'. Harry kicherte in die Halsbeuge seines

Geliebten und platzierte ein kleines Küsschen dort. Er bewegte seine Hand etwas

um sich eine Illusion zu schaffen.

Er hatte immer noch lange schwarzsilberne Haare, seine Augen hatten nun eine

goldene Farbe und die Narbe war ja sowieso nicht mehr da, so würde man ihn

wahrscheinlich nicht erkennen, da seine Stimme eh etwas dunkler war als vorher,

bevor ihn er gebissen wurde.

"Oh Severus, wer ist denn dein junger Begleiter?" schrillte auch schon ihre

Stimme weiter.

Harry wusste ganz genau, dass sein Feuerdämon innerlich die Augen verdrehte.

#Wie kann man nur so eine schrille Stimme haben, nicht mal Parkinson kommt so

hoch. Überhaupt, warum muss die dumme Schnepfe nur in jedem Satz meinen Namen

nennen?#

#Vielleicht vergisst sie ihn sonst?# hörte Severus Harrys Gedanken und sah auf

ihn, der ein riesiges Grinsen im Gesicht kleben hatte.

"Einkaufen und das ist..." er stoppte, wie sollte er Harry jetzt vorstellen? Er

konnte ja schlecht sagen, dass das Harry James Potter sei, doch Harry stellte

sich schon selbst vor "James."

"Das ist James und du entschuldigst uns, wir haben es eilig." Und schon war

Severus Richtung Ausgang, Harry folgte ihm dicht und schnaufte erst mal aus, als

sie aus dem Laden gekommen waren.

"Sie hat mich nicht erkannt, sie hat mich wirklich nicht erkannt." Freute er

sich.

Die Einkäufe erledigten sie schnell, Harry hatte am Ende eine Menge an Hosen,

Oberteilen, Umhängen, Festroben und auch Shirts mit Aufdrucken und lustigen

Sprüchen, überwiegend in den Farben schwarz, silber, grün, einiges auch in gold

oder dunkelblau.

Harrys Augen strahlten geradezu und er jauchzte immer wenn er etwas neues

entdeckte wie ein kleines Kind.

Und Severus? Ja Severus lächelte nur besonnen, er freute sich, dass es dem

Jungen gefiel.

"Duhu? Können wir mal in den Laden da vorne?" fragte er ganz unschuldig und

schaute Severus mit einem süßen Werwolfblick und einer vorgezogenen Unterlippe

an.

"Wohin?" fragte er ergeben.

"Dorthin." Harry zeigte auf einen Laden etwas außerhalb der Winkelgasse.

"Du weißt, dass da schon die Nokturnegasse ist oder?" machte Severus darauf

aufmerksam.

"Ja, aber du sagtest doch, dass du bei mir bist und mir nichts tun, du willst

mich doch nicht etwa alleine lassen oder?" fragte er und seine Stimme zitterte,

seine Augen wurden glasig.

Severus erschrak bei den Stimmungsschwankungen, die der Junge hatte, erst ist er

entschlossen, dann traurig, dann freut er sich wie ein kleinen Kind, dann ist er

wieder richtig erwachsen und dann wieder ein halbes Häufchen Elend. Severus

vermutete, dass das noch von seinem ungewohnten Werwolfdasein herrührt, aber

sicher war er sich dabei auch nicht ganz.

"Aber nein Kleiner, ich würde dich doch niemals alleine lassen."

Severus lehnte sich zu dem Jungen und küsste ihn auf offener Straße

leidenschaftlich, Harry umschlang mit seinen Armen Severus Nacken und zog ihn

noch ein kleines Stückchen weiter herunter zu ihm. Severus Hände lagen um Harrys

Hüfte.

Harry konnte hören, wie jemand ganz in der Nähe etwas sagte, da er seine

Werwolfsinne gespitzt hatte.

"Herm siehst du das? Snape ist ne Schwuchtel und vergreift sich noch an kleinen

Jungen."

"Wahrscheinlich ist es nur ein kleiner Stricher, den Snape dafür bezahlen muss."

Harry konnte ganz klar seine Freunde heraushören. Er trennte sich von Severus

und blitzte mit seinen goldenen Augen den beiden entgegen, die bei Fortescues

saßen und ein Eis vor sich hatten, neben ihnen Cho Chang, Ginny, Luna und dieser

Smith. Er ging einige Schritte auf sie zu.

"Was hast du vor Ha.. James?" verbesserte sich Severus bei dem Namen.

"Sie haben dich beleidigt und mich als Stricher beschimpft, das werden sie

büßen."

Harry ließ Severus stehen, in seinem Inneren war bei den Sätzen seiner alten

Freunde eine unbändige Wut aufgekommen, auf die Weasleys, Hermine, den anderen,

aber am größten war die Wut auf seinen Schulleiter.

Harry schritt immer weiter auf die kleine Gruppe zu, blieb vor ihrem Tisch

stehen.

"Nehmt das zurück!" knurrte er.

Harrys konnte aus den Augenwinkeln heraus erkennen, dass dieser Smith mit Chang

aufstand und sich etwas entfernte, Ginny schluckte, Hermine sah Harry

eingeschnappt an und Ron der wechselte die Gesichtsfarbe immer wieder von

stechendem knallrot zu einem ungesunden weiß.

"Los nehmt es zurück!" befahl Harry.

Severus der etwas weiter weg stand und sich die Szene beobachtete, konnte

spüren, wie sich sein Kleiner aufregte und es würde wahrlich nicht mehr viel

fehlen und sie hatten eine Massenhysterie ausgelöst.

"So artikuliert niemand mit uns, wer bist du überhaupt?" sprach Hermine in ihrem

hochgestochenem Englisch.

"Wer ich bin steht hier nicht zur Diskussion, Fakt ist ihr habt mich beleidigt,

sowie euren Professor und glaubt mir, das wird euren Punkten nicht gut gehen,

wenn ihr euch nicht umgehend bei uns entschuldigt."

"Soll das etwa eine Drohung sein?" fragte Ron und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf,

der dabei krachend auf dem Boden fiel.

"Nein lediglich eine Warnung." Harrys Stimme war kalt und machte Severus seiner

Konkurrenz.

"Also... ich warte."

Doch nicht einer der Anwesenden dachte daran sich zu entschuldigen und so

beschworen sie das Unheil herauf, dass jetzt gleich geschehen würde.

Harry schwenkte seine Hand einmal nach links und dann nach rechts und der

Gryffindor wurde umgeschupst, Dieser Smith stürzte sich auf Harry, wurde aber

von einem Schutzschild abgehalten und Hermine versuchte Harry mit einem Zauber

außer Gefecht zu setzen, aber es gelang ihr nicht, da eben dieser genau wie

Smith vorher an dem Schutzschild abprallte, dabei traf er aber Cho in den Nacken

und diese fiel um, da es eine Ganzkörperklammer war und traf Ginny dabei.

Luna saß weiterhin unbeteiligt auf ihrem Stuhl und betrachtete die ganze

Situation interessiert.

Und wumm, Harrys Schutzschild brach zusammen und der Schüler sackte in sich

zusammen, seine Illusion war aufgehoben und kurzzeitig konnte man Harrys wahre

Augenfarbe erkennen, aber außer Severus hatte das wohl keiner mitgekriegt.

Ebengenannter war sofort zur Stelle und fing seinen Süßen auf. Er blitzte die

Gruppe noch einmal mit einem Todesblick-a-la-Snape an und apparierte mit Harry

zu den Kaminen um zurück nach Snake-Manor zu gelangen.

break .


	6. unterricht ist lustig

Disclaimer: nichts gehört mir und ich verdiene rein gar nichts!

Pairing: SS/HP DM/BZ

WARNINGS: Shonen-ai, kleines bisschen lime

Danke für die vielen reviews, ich glaube würde ich keine mehr bekommen würde ich heulen und nie wieder aufhören! Ich halte mich bei den antworten möglichst kurz nur mal zur info.

ach ja ich habe hier so ne Lieblingsszene, vielleicht kann einer erraten, welche das ist

**tinkita**: ja die zwei sind einfach nur zum knuddeln 'schmacht'

**gugi:** hmm joa die szene sollte eigentlich eigentlich nicht da sein, aber die hat einfach so schwupp gemacht und denn war sie da, aber keine angst hermine kriegt noch ihr fett weg

**DeathYuki:** Gings schnell genug? hoffe ich doch viel spaß

**Turquenione**: also erstmal danke für das kompliment, ich gebe mir mühe mit dieser story. zu deiner frage, leider weiß ich nciht genau was es bedeuten und ich kenne auch nicht den Ursprung nur so viel, in den meisten stories ist ein 'Manor' gleichzusetzen mit einem großen Haus, Burg oder Villa je nachdem. viel spaß weiterhin

**Nicole**: hehe 4 reviews, einfach toll hab mal wieder ein wenig verändert, also würde ich dir raten zu lesen, vielleicht bin ich ja auch mal gemein und gebe es dir nciht zu lesen, du weißt ja ich bin fies und gemein, manchmal, aber nur manchmal. Such, vielleicht findest du meine lieblingsstelle und sagst mir in der schule bescheid, bye bye knuddel

**Lego-chan**: ich fühle mich von deinen reviews geehrt, die sind imma sooo süß. 'knuddel' 'Bussi-geben'

Kapitel 6 – Unterricht ist lustig

Angekommen in Snake-Manor trug Severus seinen kleinen auf den Armen in ihr Zimmer bzw. sein Zimmer, denn seit der einen Nacht ließ er Harry nicht mehr alleine schlafen und so fand er es auch viel schöner, wenn er ihn morgens noch in seinen Armen halten konnte. Dort legte er ihn aufs Bett ab und setzte sich neben ihm, um ihm sanft einige Haarsträhnen hinter das Ohr zu streichen. Er kam dem rosigen Mund immer näher, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. Danach hatte er einen ziemlich verliebten Blick in seinen schwarzen Augen, als er Harry ansah.

Severus spürte, wie Harry seine Arme um ihn schlang und nach unten zog. Überrascht, weil Severus nicht damit gerechnet hätte, dass Harry das eben gespürt hatte, lag er nun auf Harry, der ihn leidenschaftlich küsste.

Severus Hände wanderten hinunter, unter Harrys Shirt und streichelten dort über seine Brust, seine Brustwarzen hatten sich schon erhärtet und standen vor, so dass man sie gut erkennen konnte durch das enge Shirt. Aber Harry war auch nicht gerade untätig, denn er machte sich währenddessen an dem Hemd des älteren zu schaffen, indem er es aufknöpfte und ganz langsam über die breiten Schultern streifte.

Aufgrund heftigen Luftmangels unterbrach Harry den Kuss, die Augen dabei öffnend. Er betrachtete den Körper mit Erstaunen. Er hätte sich nie denken lassen, wie schön diese doch war. Er verstand nicht, warum Severus nicht mal etwas anziehen würde, dass diese wohlgeformten Muskeln hervorhob. Aber faszinierender war dieses kleine Ding, das an der rechten Brustwarze hing.

Harry konnte es einfach nicht lassen, dieses kleine silberne Etwas zog ihn wie magisch an. Wie in Zeitlupe streckte er seine Finger danach aus und berührte es ganz leicht.

Doch Severus spürte es und bekam eine Gänsehaut, wie Harry an seinem Piercing spielte. Nun befreite auch er den Jungen endlich von seinem Shirt.

Und als sich ihre Oberkörper berührten, stöhnten beide auf, da diese Berührung sehr elektrisierend war. Severus küsste ihn wieder, danach legte er sich neben den Jungen, der sich sogleich an ihn schmiegte, er legte seine Arme um den jungen Körper und deckte sie zu.

Geweckt wurde Severus von etwas bzw. jemanden, das/der an seinem "Ring" spielte.

„Morgen" wünschte er und schlug die Lider auf.

„Hey!", antwortete Harry überschwänglich, bevor er seinen Mund auf die Brustwarze senkte und daran knabberte, do dass Severus aufstöhnte.

„Guten Morgen" hörte man die beiden im Chor sagen, als sie den Saal betraten, indem sie immer frühstückten und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze. Harry schaufelte wie jeden morgen alles mögliche in sich hinein uns ging dann mit Draco zu ihrem Klassenzimmer.

„Du... Harry?" fragte eben dieser.

Harry sah ihn fragend an.

„Wo waren du und Onkel Severus gestern, wir haben gewartet und als er nicht kam sind wir zum nächsten Unterricht gegangen."

„Oh, wir waren nur in der Winkelgasse. Tom hat uns ausnahmsweise freigegeben und ich brauchte noch ein paar Sachen wie Kleidung und Bücher und so, ich wollte mir eigentlich auch ein neues Tier kaufen, da Hedwig ja..." Harry brach den Satz ab. „Na ja und dann waren da die Weasleys und Granger und haben mich und Severus beschimpft, da war dann nichts mehr mit einkaufen."

„Ach so."

„Harry?"

Harry seufzte, „Ja Draco, was möchtest du?"

„Also, du und Severus, ne, also ähm..."

„Was ist mit uns?", hakte Harry nach, da Draco aufgehört hatte weiter zu erzählen und irgendwie verlegen den Boden musterte und nach Harrys Frage noch dazu rot wurde.,

„Weißt du, also ich ähm öh wollte nur mal gerne wissen ob ihr öhm na ja, ob ihr schon mal."

In Harrys Innerstem erwachte der Slytherin, er wusste ganz genau, was Draco fragen wollte, aber nun ja der Hut wollte ihn nicht ohne Grund nach Slytherin schicken, denn er war ausgesprochen slytherinhaft eben.

„Ob wir was schon?"

„Na ja ob ihr schon mal du-weißt-schon-was habt.", nuschelte Draco und glühte nun förmlich in einem knalligen rot.

„Was weiß ich?" Harry grinste den blonden an, was der allerdings nicht sehen konnte, weil er auf den Boden starrte. Harry kicherte, klopfte Draco auf die Schulter, er hatte beschlossen den Slytherin zu erlösen, obwohl er schon niedlich war, wenn er schüchtern war, würde Harry Severus nicht so sehr lieben, denn hätte er sich prompt in den Malfoyspross verliebt.

„Du möchtest gerne wissen, ob ich und Severus schon miteinander geschlafen haben, richtig?"

Draco nickte und sah Harry nun interessiert in die Augen.

„Nun eigentlich geht es dich ja nichts an, aber da ich nun mal Freunden vertraue und du einer davon bist, vertraue ich es dir an, nein mein lieber Draco ich bin in diesem Bereich _noch_ vollkommen unschuldig."

Er zwinkerte ihm zu und stellte die Frage seinerseits.

Erstaunt sahen graue Augen in grüne. „Nein, ich und Blaise sind doch grade erst seit gestern zusammen."

„Ja siehst du, Severus und ich sind auch noch nicht lange zusammen, wenn ich das überhaupt sagen kann, wir haben nicht einfach beschlossen, dass wir zusammen sind. Ich habe ihm gestanden, wie sehr ich ihn liebe und dazu stehe ich und ich weiß, er liebt mich genauso und er würde mir niemals weh tun."

„Wirklich? Es kommt einem so vor, als wärt ihr schon Ewigkeiten ein Paar, so vertraut, wie ihr miteinander umgeht."

„Kennst du den Spruch, dass man seine Feinde meist besser kennt als seine Freunde? Ich sah ihn als Feind an, da ich meine Gefühle nicht einordnen konnte."

Sie setzten sich hin und warteten bis der Unterricht beginnen würde.

„Hey Seam, Fred, George!"

„Hey Harr'"

„Waldbeeren-Bonbon?" bot Fred an.

Harry realisierte gar nicht wirklich von wem er gefragt wurde, er sagte zu, aber rechtzeitig genug erkannte er das spitzbübische Grinsen der Weasley Zwillinge und Seamus sah auch nicht gerade unschuldig aus.

„Oh nein Fred. Such dir n andres Opfer!" er blickte sie gespielt böse an.

„Och menno!" kam es von den drein im Chor.

„Hey Draco?" rief George und riss ihn somit aus seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung, Blaise anzuhimmeln, zu küssen oder einfach nur flirten.

„Hä?" war seine geistreiche Reaktion, aus eben genannten Umständen, welche Harry zum kichern brachten.

„Draco das heißt, 'wie bitte'!", Draco schenkte Harry einen Malfoy patentierten Todesblick, der allerdings nur ein weiteres Grinsen verursachte.

„Waldbeeren-Bonbon?" fragte George und hielt ihm ein weinrotes Bonbon hin.

Draco nahm es und steckte es in den Mund. Ihm wurde kurze Zeit schwindelig, wodurch er seine Augen schließen musste, als er sie wieder aufmachte, brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. Blaise sah erstaunt auf Draco und dann zu den Zwillingen, die sichtlich zufrieden waren.

„Was war das?" fragte er scharf.

„Ach nur eine..."

„... unserer Erfindungen, Harry..."

„... kennt sie..."

„...sogar selbst!"

Harry hatte so eine Ahnung, was ihn zum Kichern brachte bei dieser Vorstellung, die sich Draco nun bot.

Wie am Tag zuvor wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und Severus kam herein. Was bei Draco in ein mittelschweres Chaos stürzte, da er sich heftig am Riemen reißen musste, um nicht laut loszulachen, aber wer würde das nicht, wenn Severus Snape, wie immer komplett in schwarz, von den Schuhen angefangen über die Augenfarbe bis hin zu den Haaren, mit rosa Häschenohren und einem grell pinken Stummelschwänzchen vor einem stehen würde.

Draco starrte die ganze Stunde über, sofern es ging auf die Tischplatte um nicht loszulachen.

Die Doppelstunde mit Severus verging dieses Mal ohne jegliche Schwierigkeiten, danach verließen alle den Klassenraum. Alle? Nein, Harry saß noch an seinem Platz, er hatte Fred und den anderen allen gesagt, dass er gleich nachkommen würde, da er den Professor noch etwas fragen wollte.

Draco hatte Harry noch zugegrinst, als er mit Blaise zusammen den Raum verließ, die Wirkung des Bonbons war zum Missvergnügen der Zwillinge leider durch den Trank aufgehoben, den er testen musste.

„Hey Süßer!" wisperte Harry in Severus Ohr und umarmte ihn von hinten, denn Severus stand gerade mit dem Rücken zu ihm, er hatte auch nicht bemerkt, dass Harry noch immer da war.

„Na komm her!" freute sich Severus, als er sich umdrehte, um Harry einen Kuss zugeben.

Harry spürte, wie Severus Zunge an seiner Unterlippe um Einlass begehrte, indem er sie damit reizte, zudem verfingen sich seine Hände in Harrys Haaren und drückten ihn näher an sich. Er stöhnte auf, wodurch die Zunge des älteren gekonnt hineinschlüpfen konnte und dort an Harrys zustupsen, um sie um einen Tanz zu bitten. Alles verschwamm um sie, doch irgendwann brauchten auch Werwölfe und Feuerdämonen wieder Luft.

Erschrocken starrten sie auf die Tür, in der zwei grinsende Rotschöpfe standen und applaudierten.

„Fred, George! Was macht ihr hier, ich hab euch doch gesagt, ich würde gleich nachkommen!"

„Ja schon Har', aber du weißt doch gar nicht wo die 'Mensa' ist, denn wir haben nicht zu einer einzigen Mahlzeit dort gesehen."

„Hmm... oh na ja, das stimmt. Ich habe halt immer mit den anderen gegessen."

„Du solltest besser gehen, Kleiner und dass du schön brav in deiner Gestalt bleibst süßer!" flüsterte Severus ihm zu und schob ihn zu den Zwillingen, gab ihm einen Abschiedskuss und schon war Harry weg, denn Fred und George hatten sich untergehakt und Harry so getragen, da er doch einen guten Kopf kleiner war als die beiden.

Sie saßen beim Essen, als Harry etwas einfiel, dass er vorher noch nicht wirklich realisiert hatte.

„Sagt mal, wissen eure Eltern eigentlich was ihr hier macht?"

„Meine Mum wollte, dass ich beide Seiten lerne und mich dann entscheiden soll, für was ich einstehen möchte, obwohl ich nicht überlegen muss, denn ich weiß wenn ich den Test bestehen will ich es!" sprach Seamus der gegenüber saß.

„Um Himmelswillen Har'! Mum hätte uns umgebracht, sie denkt wir wären bei Charlie in Rumänien."

„Ach so... ... ... aber was ist, wenn sie bei ihm nachfragen?" fragte Harry nachdem er eine Zeit lang geschwiegen hatte, er wusste, dass Charlie ein netter Kerl war und man sich gut mit ihm unterhalten konnte. Als er ihn das letzte Mal getroffen hatte, hatten sie sich die halbe nacht unterhalten, angefangen bei einem Gespräch von Sucher zu Sucher bis hin zu gewissen Neigungen. Er war Harry eine große Hilfe gewesen herauszufinden, wo er nun stand und es fröstelte ihn etwas, wenn er jetzt daran denken würde, dass Charlie mal gegen ihn kämpfen würde.

Fred schob sich eine Frühlingsrolle in den Mund. „Keine Schorgge Här'" schluck. „Charlie ist auf unserer Seite, er ist gerade bei einem Auftrag vom Meister irgendwo in der Toskana."

„Oh gut ich dachte schon." Überlegte Harry laut.

„Was dachtest du Harry? Etwa das er im Orden ist, nun ja das ist er ja, nur als Spion genau wie Bill oh und Tonks natürlich, nur bei Remus sind wir uns nicht ganz sicher." Plapperte George drauf los, als wäre es nichts.

„Ja Remus, dich würde ich gerne mal wieder sehen." Redete Harry, als er aus dem Fenster nach draußen guckte und Richtung Mond schaute, der natürlich nicht da war, da es erstens Mittag war und zweitens Sommer, er würde erst viel später sichtbar werden.

„Oh du wirst Remus schon wiedersehen, spätestens in Hogwarts." Zwinkerte Fred, Harry brachte das zum Strahlen, denn er hatte noch etwas mit Remus zu besprechen, egal ob Orden oder nicht, er war immer ein Freund für ihn gewesen.

„HE! Und mir wolltet ihr wohl nichts sagen! Tolle Freunde seid ihr, wirklich!" schmollte Seamus.

„HEY! BLAISE!" schrie Fred.

„Hä?" fragte er, während er sich leicht säuerlich von den Lippen des blonden Slytherin löste.

„Ihr sollt nicht euch auffressen und entgegen allem was manche sagen, man kann nicht nur von Luft und Liebe leben!"

Die Anwesenden lachten, als sie Dracos verdattertes Gesicht sahen. Sie brauchten eine Weile um sich zu beruhigen, aber schließlich fragte Harry, ob sie nicht bald zu Runen sollten. Wie schon vorher wurde Harry untergehakt und mitgeschleift, seufzend ließ er es sich gefallen, da er so oder so keine Chance hatte sich zu wehren.

Der Klassenraum war dieses Mal ein anderen, aber ganz in der Nähe von Severus'. Sitzend warteten sie nun auf den nächsten Lehrer. Harry nervte Draco schon die ganze Zeit mit Fragen, wer es denn sei, aber keiner wollte es ihm verraten, so schmollte er nun mit einer hervorgezogenen Unterlippe und verschränkten Armen. In dieser Position harrte er aus, bis jemand für ihn sehr wohl bekanntes den Raum betrat.

Ein Wesen mit bis zur Schulter gehenden dunklen Haaren, tiefblauen Augen und wie immer einem schelmischen Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Guten Tag, lest bitte im Buch die Seiten 20-25 und unterteilt die Runen in passive und aktive Verteidigung!"

Er zwinkerte Harry zu und alle machten sich daran die Aufgaben so gut wie möglich zu erledigen, so war es dann einige Zeit still in der Sirius herum ging und sich ansah was jeder einzelne schon geschrieben hatte, gelegentlich erklärte er auch noch etwas. Als sie dann fertig waren, verglichen sie die Aufgaben und sie mussten sie bis übermorgen auswendig gelernt haben, da sie dann einen Test schreiben würden.

Sie blieben alle sitzen, als Sirius den Raum verließ, denn sie hatten im gleichen Raum wie vorher.

Wenige Minuten später kam ein Mann herein, der Sirius ziemlich ähnlich war, der einzige unterschied war, dass Sirius lange Haare hatte und dieser hier kurze, außerdem waren die Augen nicht ganz so dunkelblau, sondern einen Tick heller und die Mimik war maskuliner.

„Wer ist das?" flüsterte Harry fragend Draco zu.

„Regulus Black." Murmelte er zurück, bedacht darauf nicht dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, da Regulus Black bekannt ist für seine Strafarbeiten.

„Heute werden wir mit dem Duellieren beginnen, ich hoffe ihr alle könnt die Zauber von gestern?" fragte er streng und schaute jeden einzelnen einmal an.

Bei Harry blieb sein Blick hängen, da dieser die Hand gehoben hatte.

„Ja, Mr. Potter?" erschall die kalte Stimme, die Harry ungemein an den dunklen Lord, Tom Vorlost Riddle oder einfach Voldemort erinnerte.

„Ich war gestern nicht anwesend, welche Zauber haben Sie denn durchgenommen?"

Jeder aus der Klasse zog den Kopf ein und wartete schon auf den ersten Fluch oder das Donnerwetter, dass gleich los sein würde. Harry beobachtete ihn, wie er immer näher kam und kurz vor ihm stehen blieb, es sah sehr bedrohlich aus, aber Harry störte das keinesfalls.

„Treten Sie bitte vor Mr. Potter, ich zeige es Ihnen."

Harry nickte freundlich und stellte sich Regulus Black gegenüber.

„Zauberstab raus!" bellte Black und schleuderte Harry einen ersten Fluch entgegen, dem Harry aber gekonnt auswich.

„_skartus_"

„_deflecto_", schrie Harry und ein dunkelroter Schild baute sich auf, die Feuerbälle, die ihm entgegen geschleudert wurden, wurden verschluckt, stattdessen feuerten Black nun mehrere kleine Blitze entgegen, er wurde an der Schulter gestreift und leicht verwundet.

„_oberibas_", griff Harry nun seinerseits an.

Draco hatte bemerkt, dass Regulus schon lange nicht mehr die Zauber benutzte, die sie gestern gelernt hatten, aber er war überrascht gewesen, dass Harry sie so gut blocken konnte, er selbst konnte das noch nicht mal so gut.

Aus Harrys Zauberstab flogen ein Dutzend schwarze Raben und waren dabei Black zu attackieren. Hätte der nicht einen Schutzzauber gesprochen und einen Höllenhund heraufbeschworen, der die Raben zerfetzte, so dass überall schwarze Federn flogen.

„_ferous_" Black griff mit 3 Dolchen an, Harry schützte sich mit einem „_gelisto_"

Sie wurden immer schneller und die Flüche immer stärker, aber Harry kam nun langsam an seine Wissensgrenze heran, als er ein „_titanterus_" sprach, der ihn vor dem Fluch schützen sollte, doch Blacks „_sessantes_" durchbrachen den Schutz, da Harry nicht mehr genügend Kraft hatte ihn aufrechtzuerhalten. Er wurde am Bein verwundet, danach brach Harry zusammen und leuchtete kurz auf, als ein silber-schwarzer Wolf an der Stelle saß, wo Harry gerade eben noch gewesen war.

Draco und Regulus liefen schnellen Schrittes zu dem _Tier._ Der Wolf streckte die Schnauze in die Höhe und schnüffelte. Er ließ sich von Draco hinter den Ohren kraulen, knurrte Black allerdings an. Doch der ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern, noch nicht einmal, als Harry anfing die Zähne zu fletschen.

Er streichelte Harry übers Fell und lächelte, als Harry anfing mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln.

„Ich bringe ihn zu Professor Snape, er weiß was zu tun ist.", meinte Draco, wartete aber bevor er ging auf das Kopfnicken des Professors.

Severus saß gerade an seinem Schreibtisch über ein paar Aufsätze mit einem Rotstift und strich den halben Aufsatz, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Herein!"

Er sah, dass Draco hereinkam mit einem Wolf hinter sich einem ihm sehr gut bekanntem Wolf. Er seufzte auf. Harry tapste freudig auf ihn zu und schleckte ihn ab, während er an ihm hochsprang.

„Was war los?"

„Er und Regulus haben sich duelliert, erst waren es nur die Flüche von letzter Stunde, aber die hat er ohne Probleme abgewehrt und selbst eingesetzt, dann hat er einen anderen Zauber eingesetzt und angegriffen, na ja es war einfach unglaublich, so ein Duell habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, aber dann ist er zusammen gebrochen und dann saß er da in seiner Wolfsgestalt.", berichtete Draco kurz die Geschehen.

„Warte hier, ich komme gleich wieder."

Severus nahm Harry mit nach neben an und sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein, streichelte ihn. Harry verwandelte sich zurück und atmete schwer ein und aus, er war immer noch total geschafft und eigentlich hatte er viel zu wenig Energie mehr, weswegen er sich auch verwandelt hatte. Aber Severus gab ihm einen Stärkungstrank, er umarmte ihn, um ihn zu wärmen, da Harry zitterte.

Harry suchte die Lippen des schwarzhaarigen als Entschuldigung, da Severus ja vorher gesagt hatte, dass er sich nicht verwandeln solle. Danach kehrten sie zurück zu Draco.

break


	7. die Initialisierung

Disclaimer: rein gar nicht gehört mir!

Pairing: HP/SS , DM/BZ

WARNING: Shonen-ai

Archiv: animexx

Dies chap widme ich **Sanies** und **LaCura **(ich sag nur bilda) und natürlich **xerperus**, hier kommt nämlich das was ich so toll in ihren geschichten fand .. und ja ich habe irgendwann mal nachgefragt, ist zwar schon her aba na ja...

Ich veröffentliche hier eigentlich nur noch wegen gugi, tinkita, lego-chan und turquenione, ihr seid einfach super, als kommie-schreiber **knuddel** ganz allein nur für euch 

thanx to:

**Turqunione:** sorry ich kann nun mal nich länger, das würde sonst ewig dauern, aber ich versuch regelmäßig zu updaten. Danke für dein review, wer weiß vielleicht kriegt harry eins, vielleicht ist es aba ganz wo anders, oh man meine gedanken sind ma wieder in der gosse schnell rausholen, ah nee im nächsten chap sind sie da eh wieder, ups jetzt hab ich schon wieder zu viel verraten. Viel spaß beim Lesen

**gugi28:** oh ja das war auch meine lieblings-szene hat mir riesigen spaß gemacht die zu schreiben, das chap hier gefällt mir nicht ganz so, aber ich hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem ganz viel doll knuddeln tu ich dich

**tinkita:** was für Kompliment! Auch knuddeln dich wolln ganz ganz doll so richtig doll, bis du keine luft mehr kriegen tust, muhahaha, ich glaub ich sollte es lassen, sonst kannst du mir gar nicht mehr reviewn!

Kapitel 7 - die Initialisierung

"Danke."

"Kein Problem, bin ja schließlich dein Freund.", lächelte Draco, als er Harry wieder in menschlicher Gestalt sah. "Aber eins sage ich dir, als Wolf bist du echt knuffig."

"Was nur als Wolf?", fragte Harry gespielt eingeschnappt und zog eine Schnute, seine Stimme klang kindlich, doch lange hielt er es nicht aus, da er anfing zu kichern.

"Na los ihr beiden, hier ist keine Zeit zum Unterhalten, ab zum Unterricht und ich werde euch begleitet, Black kriegt noch was von mir zu hören!"

"Nicht Severus, ich habe Professor Black herausgefordert, hab mich wohl etwas überschätzt." Harry war am Anfang ernst, zum Ende hin hörte es sich eher gleichgültig an.

"Etwas überschätzt? Etwas überschätzt?" schrillte Severus Stimme durch das Büro. "Harry du warst total ausgepowert und am Ende."

"Tut mir leid, ich wollte dir keine Sorgen bereiten." Harry war traurig als er das sagte.

Draco beobachtete diese Szene genau, er kannte ihn gar nicht so, wie konnte man nur von einer Sekunde auf die andere erst glücklich sein und dann ernst und dann wieder traurig? Draco nahm sich vor seinen Freund genauestens zu beobachten und ihn zu beschützen.

Severus nahm seinen kleinen tröstend in den Arm und strich ihm über den Rücken, so dass Harry sich beruhigte.

"Kommt jetzt, ich werde euch trotzdem begleiten!"

Er trat ein ohne zu klopfen. Draco und Harry setzten sich schleunigst auf ihre Plätze. Harry hatte schon etwas Angst gehabt, wie die anderen jetzt auf ihn reagieren würden, aber nichts, alle waren so wie immer.

"Hey Har' du siehst richtig angsteinflößend als Wolf aus.", meinte Fred und handelte sich einen leicht tadelnden Blick von George ein. "Was denn stimmt doch, wie er Professor Black angeknurrt hat, war genial."

Harry lächelte.

"Fred hat aber Recht.", stimmte Seamus zu und George konnte nur noch nicken.

Währenddessen unterhielt sich Severus vorne leise mit Regulus.

"Tu mir einen Gefallen Regulus, duelliere dich in nächster Zeit nicht mehr mit dem Jungen, sein Magiehaushalt ist noch vollkommen durcheinander, da er erst seit ein paar Tagen ein Werwolf ist. Verstanden?", fragte er nach.

Regulus nickte dem zu, da er Severus kannte und er wirklich nicht gerne wollte, den Zorn dieses Dämonen auf sich zu ziehen, aber eins war dem jungen Black klar, er respektierte Harry für sein Können und Wissen. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass er einmal so zu dem ehemaligen Goldjungen stehen würde.

"Keine Angst Severus, aber der Junge ist sehr begabt, noch nie habe ich einen so jungen Duellanten gesehen, der es mit mir aufnehmen könnte."

"Jung mag er sein, doch ein Kind ist er keinesfalls, er ist wahrscheinlich viel erwachsener als sonst jemand in seinem Alter."

Severus ging nun wieder und die Klasse widmete sich den Rest der Zeit dem Unterricht, es waren gerade mal nur noch 20 Minuten in denen sie dann die Zauber vom vorherigen Tag übten.

Die Gruppe machte sich auf den Weg in die nächste Klasse, dort wurden sie auch schon von einem düster drein blickenden Lucius Malfoy erwartet.

"Setzt euch!", befahl er.

Schnell wurde diesem Folge geleistet.

"Da Mr. Potter gestern nicht anwesend sein konnte, könnte jemand wiederholen, was wir gestern durchgenommen haben?"

"Ja, Mr. Nott?"

"Also eigentlich haben wir angefangen mit ein paar Bildern, die Sie uns gezeigt haben. Dann haben wir im Buch über die Anfänge der Schwarzmagierverfolgung gesprochen und wie es kam, dass jeder sagt, Schwarzmagier wären böse und Weißmagier gut. Dann griffen wir auf eines der Bilder zurück, Ying und Yang. Ying und Yang bestehen aus zwei Hälften, die eine dunkel die andere hell. Man kann sagen die eine böse die andere gut, doch ist in jeder dunklen Hälfte ein heller Fleck, sowie in dem hellen Teil ein schwarzer Fleck ist.  
Was soviel bedeutet, wie in jedem Guten steckt auch etwas Böses und in jedem Bösen steckt etwas Gutes."

"Sehr gut Mr. Nott. Ja Mr. Zabini?"

"Es war einmal vor sehr langer Zeit ein Weißmagier, so besagt der Mythos. Dieser Zauberer verachtete alle anderen Rassen oder Schwarzmagier. Nur Muggel nicht, denn wenn es zu Muggelgeborenen kam, waren es immer Weißmagier, Schwarzmagier werden nur geboren, wenn beider Elternteile Zauberer sind.  
Zu dieser Zeit lebten wir Magier mit den Muggeln zusammen und achteten uns gegenseitig. Doch dieser Magier stachelte sie gegen uns auf, behauptete wir wären böse und würden sie alle vernichten.  
Er führte mit ihnen Krieg gegen uns. Schwarzmagier wurden verfolgt und getötet, Dämonen gefangen genommen. Doch es gab jemanden, er war stark und befreite einen der Dämonen aus seiner Hölle. Zusammen besiegten sie den Weißmagier, doch konnten sie ihn nicht töten.  
So kommt es, dass wir noch heute diesen Krieg führen, obwohl es uns heutzutage wieder halbwegs gut geht."

"Boah Zabini komm uns hier nicht mit so nem ollen Märchen!", meinte Pansy Parkinson, ein spindeldürres Mädchen mit langen fettigen blonden Haaren. Harry erinnerte diese Person immer wieder an seine Tante Petunia und ihm kam der Ekel auf, wenn er diese Person sah.

"Nein Parkinson es ist ein Mythos kein Märchen.", verbesserte Draco bissig, da sie seinen Freund so giftig angefahren hatte.

"Wo ist denn da bitte der Unterschied?", keifte sie zurück und erstach Blaise mit ihren Blicken, es war überall bekannt gewesen, dass Parkinson auf Draco stand, doch wurde daraus ja leider Gottes nichts, da Draco vollkommen schwul war. Trotzdem versuchte sie es immer wieder.

"Kann einer Miss Parkinson den Unterschied erklären?"

Harry zeigte zögernd auf.

"Ja Mr. Potter."

"Ein Märchen ist frei erfunden und hat lediglich einen erzieherischen Wert, wie z.B. bei den Muggel das Märchen vom Wolf und den Sieben Geißlein, die Moral der Geschichte ist, dass man Fremde nicht ins Haus lassen sollte und sich vorher vergewissern sollte, dass es wirklich die Mutter ist.  
Während in jedem Mythos ein Fünkchen Wahrheit steckt. Da ein Mythos nichts anderes ist, als Dinge die geschahen und erst nur mündlich weitergegeben wurden, da man früher noch nicht schreiben konnte. Bei jedem Mal, wenn sie weitererzählt wurde, veränderte sie sich vielleicht ein bisschen, weil irgendjemand etwas vergessen hatte oder es etwas anders darstellte."

"Das ist vollkommen korrekt."

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge, Harry lernte fleißig. Seine Mahlzeiten nahm er mit Severus und den anderen allen zusammen ein, da er bei ihm sein wollte. Er war ausgezeichnet im Dolchkampf und die anderen Fächer machten ihm auch keine Probleme, außer Okklumentik. Er schaffte es einfach nicht seinen Kopf frei zu machen und wenn doch, dauerte es einfach viel zu lange. Blaise hatte ihm schon mehrere Male versucht zu helfen, doch es war vergeblich.

Narcissa achtete immer darauf, dass Harry sich nicht überarbeitete, als er einmal beim Abendessen zusammenbrach und Severus den Tag über außer Haus gewesen war. Sie behandelte ihn, als ob er ihr eigener Sohn wäre und Harry genoss es mit Herz und Seele.

Heute sollten die Auswahltests sein und sie saßen in einem Raum, jeder hatte seinen eigenen Tisch und wartete ungeduldig auf den Beginn. Mit einem Wink von Toms Zauberstab erschienen die Pergamente vor jedem einzelnen.

"Ihr habt 45 Minuten Zeit!"

Harry drehte den Zettel um und war erstaunt, wie leicht der Test doch war, denn alles was darin abgefragt wurde, waren die Grundlagen, die eigentlich jeder wissen musste oder es waren genau die Sachen, die sie im Unterricht durchgenommen hatten. Sie wurden schon vorher geprüft in Dolchkampf, Zaubertränke und Okklumentik.

Freudestrahlend gab Harry noch einer halben Stunde ab und verließ den Raum um Severus zu erzählen, wie es abgelaufen war. Falls er alles bestanden hätte, würde er mit den anderen heute Nachmittag offiziell als Mitglied aufgenommen und würde sein dunkles Mal erhalten.

Severus war gerade auf den Weg zum großen Saal in etwa 15 Minuten würde es Mittagessen geben. Bei diesem Essen waren dieses Mal nicht nur die Bewohner Snake-Manors, sogar die Anwärter und die höher gestellten Todesser des äußeren Kreises waren dazu aufgefordert zu kommen, da die jungen Leute danach ihr Mal empfingen oder auch nicht.

So in Gedanken über die Frage, wer denn alles dort sein würde, bemerkte Severus gar nicht mal, dass ihm jemand entgegen kam. Doch schon bald sollte er es spüren, denn etwas haariges Großes sprang ihn an und klammerte sich an ihn.

Severus sah auf und erkannte Harry, der ihn kräftig umarmte, so dass Severus kaum noch Luft bekam. Er schob den kleineren ein Stück weit von sich und sah ihm in seine Augen. Diese strahlten ein derartiges Grün aus, es funkelte richtig.

"Hey Kleiner was ist denn los, warum möchtest du mich denn erdrosseln?" fragte Severus keck und umarmte ihn nun seinerseits. Sie hatten in letzter Zeit nicht wirklich Zeit für Zärtlichkeiten gefunden, da Severus bis über beiden Ohren in Arbeit für Hogwarts und für Tom steckte und Harry die meiste Zeit gelernt hatte.

"Weil ich dich soooo lieb hab deswegen und weil der Test so einfach war, ich habe alles gewusst.", sagte Harry mit kindlicher Stimme.

Severus lächelte nur darüber und senkte seine Lippen auf die Harrys. Sie versanken in einen atemberaubenden Kuss, der wie es den beiden erschien ewig dauerte. Man konnte die Zufriedenheit des Jungen geradezu physisch spüren. Die Luft vibrierte, aber auch an Severus ging es nicht spurlos vorbei, denn er konnte seine Magie einfach nicht zurückhalten, wenn der Junge bei ihm war, denn immer und immer wieder schaffte dieser es, dass Severus Flügel erschienen. So auch diesmal.  
Als sie sich endlich trennten, da Harry Stimmen gehört hatte, ein Vorteil wenn man ein Werwolf war, war dass man sehr viel schärfere Sinne hatte, als ein gewöhnlicher Mensch. Schnell ließ Severus seine Flügel wieder verschwinden und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von Harry, da noch nicht alle wussten, dass sich die beiden liebten.

"Der Test war ja nun wirklich leicht oder George?"

"Da gebe ich dir vollkommen Recht Fred. Und was sagst du dazu Seam?"

"Jo war ein Klacks. Man hab ich einen Hunger."

"Wie lief es bei euch ihr Turteltäubchen?"

"Hää?", war Dracos geistreicher Kommentar, sie kamen gerade an Harry und Severus vorbei, die mitten im Flur standen und sie ansahen.

"George hat gefragt wie der Test bei euch lief Draco.", lächelte Harry und schenkte Severus ein herzerweichendes Lächeln.

"Oh ganz gut glaub ich."

"Bei mir auch war echt einfach, wie war's bei dir Har'?"

"Ich weiß nicht ich hoffe es genügt."

Die Gruppe ging nun weiter, Seamus mit Fred voran, dahinter Draco und Blaise und dann Severus links von Harry und George rechts von ihm. Sie diskutierten gerade über den Prüfungstrank. Harry hatte sich Severus unauffällig genähert, er konnte seinen Nähe schon fast spüren, er brauchte nur noch die Hand ein klein wenig weiter ausstrecken und ja, jetzt nur noch...

Severus spürte, wie ihn plötzlich etwas in den Hintern zwickte. Erstaunt sah er zu Harry, der einfach weiterredete und so tat, als ob nichts gewesen wäre, doch verriet ihn das kleine angedeutete Grinsen an seinen Mundwinkeln, dass es sehr wohl Harry gewesen war.

Es kribbelte ihn immer noch an der Stelle, an der Harry ihn angefasst hatte, am liebsten hätte er Harry sofort an sich gerissen und ihn geküsst, außer Blaise und Seamus wussten es die anderen ja schon, obwohl eigentlich müssten die beiden das auch schon wissen.

Severus dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, da sie angekommen waren. Er ging hinein, doch die Jungen sollten vorher noch in einen anderen Raum, denn sie sollten Kutten anlegen mit Kapuzen, so dass man sie nicht erkennen konnte. Erst nachdem sie das Mal erhalten hatten, würden ihre Gesichter und alles andere gelüftet werden.

Harry fühlte sich komisch so ganz vermummt zum Essen zu erscheinen, aber es war nun mal Tradition, dass die Anwärter so auftraten und erst als Mitglied zu erkennen sind. Harry saß zwischen George und Fred, ihnen gegenüber saßen Blaise und Draco, Seamus saß wahrscheinlich neben Fred, da an Georges Seite der Tisch zu Ende war.

"Liebe Todesser und Anwärter! Wir sind heute hier zusammen gekommen, um eine Gruppe neuer Todesser zu begrüßen. Nach dem Essen findet die Initialisierung statt für diejenigen, die den Test bestanden haben, die anderen werden weggeführt und treten nächstes Jahr wieder an, wenn sie es denn noch wollen. Nun wird gegessen!"

Tom war während seiner Rede aufgestanden und blitzte jedem mit seinen roten Augen entgegen, bevor die leckeren Speisen auf dem Tisch erschienen, wie auf Kommando knurrte Harrys Magen und er begann alles Mögliche in ihn hinein zu stopfen. Mittlerweile kannte man dieses Verhalten schon von Harry, zumindest die, die ihn schon jemals zuvor essen gesehen hatten.

So war nicht schwer auszumachen, wer er war.

Das Essen verging und Harry wurde auch satt ohne alles im Umkreis zu vertilgen. Das dreckige Geschirr und Besteck verschwand, genau wie die Tische und Stühle. Nun standen alle und der Saal veränderte sich. Es erschien ein Thron in der Mitte. Jeder machte sich auf zu seinem Platz. Die Inneren, wie die Zabinis, Goyles, Crabbes, Narcissa und Lucius, Severus, Sirius und einige die nicht auf Snake Manor wohnten standen ganz vorne. Danach kamen dann die weniger höheren Todesser und nachdem man einige Plopp Geräusche von Außerhalb hören konnte, kamen auch noch die letzten an. Darunter auch Bill, Charlie und Tonks. Diese stellten sich in die Nähe von Sirius und Severus, die rechts neben dem Meister standen.

Harry und die anderen standen noch immer auf ein und dem gleichen Fleck und wartete gespannt, was nun geschehen würde, er hatte ein klein wenig Angst, denn soweit er wusste, war es sehr schmerzhaft das Mal zu bekommen. Dieses Gefühl erhaschte Severus von seinem Kleinen. Und begann mit ihm in Gedanken zu sprechen.

#Hey, was ist denn Harry?#

#Nichts ich meine ich habe Angst, dass es wehtun wird.#

#Ja das verstehe ich, aber keine Angst, wenn du für das einstehst, was ich dir erklärt hatte, du weißt noch? Als du dich vor Lucius und den anderen in einen Werwolf verwandelt hast.#

#Ja das stimmt. Ich möchte auch, dass wir frei leben können und ich will unbedingt Remus helfen, aber das kann ich nicht allein!#

#Ich bin für dich da kleiner, geht's?#

#Ja danke Sev' ich hab dich lieb#

Severus antwortete nicht mehr, er lächelte nur noch und nickte Tom zu, der bemerkt hatte, dass Severus mit den Gedanken ganz wo anders war.

"Tretet vor Anwärter!"

Die Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung. Sie blieben in einer Reihe stehen und warteten weiter.

##Aus der Sicht einer der Anwärter; Anwärter: Unbekannt##

Jetzt stehen wir hier, es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit und erhalte das Mal. Wie lange habe ich schon darauf gewartet? Wie lange habe ich genau dafür gelernt? Manche würden sagen ich spinne. Gerade ich, ein Hufflepuff! Ich weiß, ich werde der erste sein, denn der Lord kommt auf mich zu. Ich blicke auf ihm in die Augen, sie sind so rot, fast wie Blut, aber dazu flackern sie viel zu stark. Ein Feuer brennt darin und ich war mir noch nie so sicher wie dieser Sache.

Bilder tauchen vor meinem inneren Auge auf. Ich sehe mein Leben an mir vorbei rasen. Er ließt mich und ich gewähre es ihm. Er nickt mir zu und ich kann es kaum glauben. Ja ich habe es geschafft, ich habe mir meinen Traum erfüllt. Ein Traum der mich noch viel Arbeit kosten wird, aber das ist es mir wert.

Vorsichtig, es kommt mir als würde ich meinen Arm in Zeitlupe ausstrecken und den Arm vom schwarzen samtigen Stoff befreien. Langsam drehe ich ihn um, blicke meinem Meister in die Augen und warte, warte auf das Zeichen.

Es brennt höllisch und ich schreie, ich schreie so laut ich kann, so welche Schmerzen habe ich noch nie in meinem Leben gespürt.

##Normale Sicht##

Tom hatte jetzt schon die ersten initialisiert, bis jetzt hatte er jeden aufgenommen, jetzt war Harry an der Reihe. Er trat hervor und blickte Tom hocherhobenen Hauptes in die Augen. Er dachte daran, was Severus vorhin meinte. Er lächelte als er an diesen Nachmittag zurück dachte. Total in Gedanken versunken, tat er das gleiche, wie die anderen zuvor auch, doch er dachte nur an Severus und an ihre Stunden zu zweit und die Zärtlichkeiten, die ihm der Dämon schenkte.  
Gerade als Tom die Beschwörungsformal sprach wandte Harry seinen Blick ab und sah direkt zu Severus, der ihn erstaunt ansah, zwar hatte Harry immer noch die Kapuze auf, aber die war ein wenig zurück gerutscht, man konnte seine Augen erkennen. Nicht ein Ton kam über seine Lippen, er lächelte nur verliebt.

Nicht nur Severus irritierte dieses Verhalten, auch Tom und die anderen Todesser waren erstaunt, dass Harry sich dem Bann von Toms Augen abwenden konnte, aber das unnormalste war, dass Harry nicht eine Miene verzogen hatte.

Etwas durcheinander machte Tom weiter und Harry stellte sich zu den anderen, er spürte, dass Draco unruhig war, da er der nächste war.

#Dray, denke nur an Blaise und wie sehr du ihn liebst, dann wirst du keine Schmerzen haben#

Draco war etwas geschockt, Harry in seinem Kopf zu hören, aber befolgte er Harrys Rat. Wieder waren alle verwirrt, wie es schon bei Harry zuvor der Fall gewesen war.  
Draco stellte sich neben Harry und flüsterte ein Dankeschön. Als nächstes würde Pansy Parkinson an die Reihe kommen.

##Pansy Sicht##

Oh ja gleich, gleich komme ich zu meinem Draci und dieses eklige Viech von Zabini wird er sitzen lassen. Und dieses Schlammblut Potter, das werde ich umbringen, der hat es ganz sicher nicht geschafft. Der Meister wird froh sein mich in seiner Truppe zu haben. So etwas Schönes und kluges gibt es selten. Pah Mythos Märchen ist doch egal, es ist nicht wahr.

Was ist los, warum nickt er nicht, warum sieht er mich nicht an? Warum geht er einfach weiter? Was passiert mit mir? Warum werde ich rausgeschleppt?

"DRACIIIIIIIIIIIIII.............!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

##Normale Sicht##

Man hätte nicht sagen können, wer in diesem Moment am gehässigsten gegrinst hatte Blaise, Harry oder Draco, wobei es keiner sah, wegen der Kapuze. Aber auch Severus Grinsen war riesig und Voldemort sah aus wie ein irrer Psychopath. Pansy hatte den Test nicht bestanden, sie war zwar in Okklumentik ganz gut gewesen, aber ansonsten war sie eine Lusche durch und durch. Ihr Trank war schwarz und eigentlich ein Klumpen, obwohl es ein durchsichtiger dünnflüssiger Trank werden sollte. Beim Dolchkampf wäre sie fast erdolcht worden ganz zu schweigen davon, dass dieses Weib total hohl in der Birne war. Aber das wusste man schon wenn man sie sah, sie dachte, sie wäre das Schönste ding auf der Welt obwohl sie grottenhässlich war.

Tom machte einfach weiter. Über Blaise Lippen kam ein kleines Keuchen, als er das Mal erhalten hatte. Seamus ging es genauso, die anderen schrieen nur ein wenig als sie an die Reihe kamen.  
Es waren nun fast alle schon dran gewesen, es standen nur noch zwei Personen da. Gemeinsam traten sie vor und streckten synchron die Unterarme aus.  
Fred und George, das war klar, niemand könnte die Zwillinge trennen. Und so erhielten sie ihr Mal gleichzeitig. Aus ihren Mündern konnte man keinen Ton hören.

Tom war schon ganz schön geschafft, ein Glück waren das die letzten beiden, noch jemand so starken hätte er wohl nicht mehr an sich binden können, denn das war es was er getan hatte. Wie bei so vielen Magiern zuvor schon, doch einen Unterschied gab es, diese jungen Todesser, immer noch in schwarzen Kutten, waren stark sehr stark, aber kein Wunder wenn man bedachte, wer ihre Eltern waren bzw. Geschwister.

"Enthüllt euch Todesser!" befahl Tom und setzte sich auf seinen Thron. Harry und die andern wanden sich mit dem Gesicht zu Tom, nahmen die Kapuzen herunter und knieten vor ihrem dunklen Lord und Meister. Anerkennend nickte er und die "Jüngsten" drehten sich zum "Volk".

Man konnte sie wispern hören, wenn sie diesen wunderschönen jungen Mann mit den langen schwarz-silbernen Haaren, der sehr femininen doch anmutigen Statur und den strahlend grünen Augen mit diesem gehauchten goldenem Schimmer darin sahen.

"Ich darf vorstellen. Jackson Jay, Harry James Potter, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Blaise Orion Zabini, Seamus Finnegan, Frederic Weasley und George-James Weasley.", stellte Lucius die Truppe vor.

Tom löste die Versammlung auf, es verschwanden alles außer, die Inneren, auch Bill, Charlie und Tonks blieben.

Harry hüpfte sofort auf Severus zu, fiel ihm in die Arme und küsste ihn vor versammelter Mannschaft. Tonks Unterkiefer landete auf dem Boden, als sie das sah.

"Mund zu Nym!" lachte Charlie und ging grinste Harry entgegen, als dieser sich von Severus löste.

"Hast dich also für diese Seite entschieden. Gut gemacht kleiner." Er strich Harry über den Kopf, handelte sich dabei ein bedrohliches Knurren von Severus ein, dessen Augen unerfreut aufflackerten.

"Oh ja das habe ich, danke noch mal ohne deinen Rat hätte ich nie herausgefunden, dass ich schwul bin.", zwinkerte Harry und knuddelte Severus ganz fest.

Fred: "Hey Har' komm jetzt endlich, wir wollten doch feiern!"

Harry: "Ich möchte aber viel lieber bei Severus sein."

George: "Oh nein Harry, du gehst mit, es ist eine Tradition nach der Initialisierung treffen sich alle neuen Todesser und feiern ihren Eintritt!"

Harry: Wenn das so ist, aber Severus kommt mit."

Severus strich Harry über den Kopf. "Das geht nicht. Geh feiern und amüsier dich, du bist noch so jung."

Harry verkroch sich weiter bei Severus und schmollte. Erst als Severus ihn ein Stück wegdrückte und Harry zwang, ihm in die Augen zu schauen und zu küssen, heiß, wirklich heiß zu küssen willigte Harry schweren Herzens ein und ließ sich von den Zwillingen mitschleppen.  
break


	8. Partytime

faDisclaimer: Mir gehört so ziemlich gar nichts davon mir, leider keiner der charas oder sonstiges, da diese im Besitz von JKR sind.

**Warnings: SLASH, LEMON!**

Pairings: SS/HP, DM/BZ, weitere folgen

Dank an alle meinen Kommi-Schreiber/Innen! (ganze 14 Stück, wenn ich richtig zählen kann!)

Spezial thanx goes to: **gugi28, tinkita, Mione89 (wieder 'g'), Turquenione, Nicole**

** gugi28:** 'knuddel' danke danke danke, hab mir nen beispiel an dir genommen und ne lemon geschrieben, wurde auch endlich mal zeit, hihi. ich liebe deine kommis die sind immer so aufbauend, bitte nicht böse sein, dass es so lange gedauert hat hdl

**tinkita:** 'knuddel' danke!

**Mione89:** du schon wieda, na dass mit animexx hätten wir ja geklärt ne? ganz doll 'knudddel' dankeschön :)

**Turquenione:** hier kommste auf deine kosten singsang: Lemon Lemon Lemon:D

**Nicole**: hab geupdated, du kriegst wohl die kapis nur noch im netz, aber meine harry voldie kriegste erst nur du auf papier .y

* * *

Harry Potter- Kreatur der Nacht Kapitel 8 - Partytime

„Aber bevor wir los können musst du dich noch umziehen.", bestimmte Fred und zog Harry von Severus weg und ihm hinterher.

„Wo lang Har'?", fragte Seamus.

Draco und Blaise gingen hinterher, bis Draco meinte, er müsse nach rechts, genau wie Blaise. Seamus und die Zwillinge hätten auch nach rechts gemusst, aber sie wollten erst mal Harry ein vernünftiges Outfit heraussuchen. Harry knurrte derweil vor sich her, aber er sah ein, dass es nichts brachte und so zeigte er ihnen den Weg zu seinem und Severus Zimmer.

Seamus, Fred und George staunten nicht schlecht, das Bett war riesig und die Ausstattung einfach nur atemberaubend. Schnell ging Harry zu seinem Schrank und suchte sich ein Paar schwarze Hosen und ein nach Silber glänzendes Hemd, das halb durchsichtig war, heraus um kurz danach im Badezimmer zu verschwinden.

Fred und George hatten sich synchron auf das Bett fallen lassen, während Seam auf einem der Sessel saß. Nach 15 Minuten kam Harry fertig umgezogen, gewaschen und gestylt hinaus.

„Boah Harry! Sieh dir das an George!"

George der entspannend die Augen geschlossen hatte, während er von seinem Bruder gekrault wurde öffnete die Augen und keuchte auf.

„Oh man da werden wir heute Abend aber kaum Chancen haben!", lachte George, als er sich gefangen hatte.

Seamus war noch immer sprachlos.

Harry Hose lag eng an und betonte seine langen dünnen Beine und den knackigen Po, während das Hemd rein gar nichts versteckte. Man konnte, wenn man genau hinsah, Harrys dunkle Brustwarzen hervorblitzen sehen.

„Kommt ihr jetzt endlich, ihr müsst euch doch auch noch umziehen!", meinte Harry verlegen unter den musternden blicken seiner Freunde.

Sie gingen nun in das Zimmer der drei, sie teilten sich eins. Harry wartete nicht lange und pfiff, als er die Zwillinge sah, die als erstes fertig waren. Sie hatten genau wie Harry schwarze Hosen an, aber waren ihre aus Leder und beide hatten ein rotes Hemd an. Man konnte sie nur noch an ihren unterschiedlich langen Haaren auseinander halten.

Seamus hatte etwas Ähnliches an nur war sein Hemd braun, wie seine Augen.

„Dann können wir ja jetzt, wo sind Blaise und Draco?", fragte Harry.

„Die warten unten auf uns."

Alle jungen Todesser machten sich auf, sie reisten mit einem Portschlüssel nach London, zurück würden sie Flohpulver benutzen. Dort suchten sie sich einen Club aus. Harry war doch erstaunt, als er sah, dass es ein Muggelclub war. Draco erklärte ihm, dass die Muggel wirklich wussten, wie man feierte.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging hinterher. Rechts und links neben der Tür standen zwei bullige Typen, die ganz und gar nicht freundlich aussahen. Harry beobachtete sie eine Weile. Gelegentlich hielten sie einige an, fragten nach dem Ausweis und ließen sie erst danach rein oder gar nicht. Ihm wurde mulmig zu mute, da er ja gar keinen Ausweis besaß und noch lange keine 18 war. Aber zu seinem Glück wurden sie nicht gefragt. Harry sah sogar, dass Blaise und Draco die beiden freundlich grüßten und noch vorher mit ihnen ein Wörtchen wechselten. Als Harry fragte, meinte Blaise, dass das ihr Stammclub sei und sie in den Ferien immer hier her kamen.

Harry schaute sich um, die Lichter wechselten ihre Farbe gingen aus und wieder an und bewegten sich die ganze Zeit. Außerdem kam aus einer Düse oder so etwas Rauch. An der Bar angekommen, bestellte sich jeder erst mal etwas zu trinken. Harry hatte noch nie in seinem Leben zuvor Alkohol getrunken und bestellte einfach irgendwas mit Cola. Sie setzten sich alle zusammen an einen Tisch.

„Auf einen neuen Lebensabschnitt!", prostete Draco und alle anderen stiegen mit ein.

Nach wenigen Schlucken erhoben sich Blaise und Draco und gingen auf die Tanzfläche, die anderen folgten, außer Fred und George, die mit Harry sitzen geblieben waren. Harry war in Gedanken bei Severus. Er war gerade mal zwei Stunden von ihm getrennt und vermisste ihn. Eigentlich wollte Harry seinen Beitritt ja mit Severus auf eine ganz besondere Weise feiern.

„Hey Har' Kopf hoch, du wirst deinen süßen ja bald wieder sehen.", fing George an.

„Ja und nun wird gefeiert. Hier!" Fred schob Harry ein kleines Glas hin mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit.

Die Zwillinge selber hatten auch so ein Glas, hoben es an und tranken es auf Ex. Harry folgte ihrem Beispiel und musste husten, weil das wie Feuer in seinem Rachen brannte, ihm wurde ganz warm. Dabei musste er an seinen Feuerdämon denken und lächelte. Langsam hob sich auch seine Stimmung.

Wenig später kamen dann auch Draco und Blaise wieder, Blaise setze sich, doch Draco stand neben Harry und hielt ihm auffordernd die Hand hin. Der Schwarzhaarige versicherte sich bei Blaise, dass der ihn nicht gleich killen würde, wenn er mit seinem Freund tanzen würde, doch der lächelte nur nickend.

Die Hoffnung in Harry erstarb nicht tanzen zu müssen, denn eigentlich konnte er es nicht oder besser gesagt er hatte nie versucht zu tanzen. Draco schleppte ihn geradezu auf die Tanzfläche. Sie zogen sich in eine etwas ruhigerer Ecke zurück.

„Lass die Musik einfach auf dich wirken, nimm sie ganz in dich auf, alles andere kommt von selbst.", erklärte Draco und begann sich zu bewegen.

Harry schloss seine Augen, um die Musik richtig in sich aufnehmen zu können. Es war ein schneller Song. Harry begann seine Hüften zu schwingen, ergab sich den sanften schnellen Tönen.

Draco war erstaunt, wie gut, nein wie atemberaubend, der Werwolf sich bewegen konnte. Sie kamen immer weiter in das Gedrängel in die Mitte und auf einmal legte der DJ eine andere Platte auf und es dröhnte kein Popsong mehr durch die Diskothek, sondern ein langsamer melodischer Song.

Harry hatte die Augen geöffnet und sah Draco fragend an, der zog ihn einfach an sich, legte seine Hände auf die Hüften des Kleineren, der nun seine Arme um Dracos Nacken schlang.

„Du kannst wirklich gut tanzen."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja."

„Ich tanze zum aller ersten Mal, sag ist Blaise denn nicht eifersüchtig?"

„Nein, er weiß, dass ich dich ansehe wie einen Bruder."

„Wie..., wie ein Bruder?"

„Ja natürlich, sonst würde ich dich nicht so etwas fragen, wie ob du und Severus schon mal miteinander geschlafen habt."

„Oh. Ich hatte zwar nie einen Bruder, aber ich mag dich auch wie einen Bruder."

„Dann hätten wir das ja jetzt geklärt."

Der Song war zu ende und die beiden kehrten zurück zu den anderen. Dort gab es eine weitere Runde von diesen kleinen Pinchen. Harry leerte das Glas wie zuvor und bemerkte, dass das Brennen gar nicht mehr so schlimm war, wie noch bei dem vorigen. Nach dem vierten Glas bemerkte Harry nichts mehr davon, dass da drin Alkohol war.

Harry war mal wieder auf der Tanzfläche, irgend so ein braunhaariger Muggel hatte ihn aufgefordert und er hatte einfach angenommen. Schwankend und ausgepowert setzte er sich auf seinen Stuhl, den Kopf auf seinen Armen.

Nach wenigen Minuten nur war der Kleine eingeschlafen. Draco seufzte, sie wollten langsam los, aber Harry war so betrunken, dass sie es nicht fertig brachten ihn zu wecken. Kurzentschlossen hievten die Zwillinge je einen Arm von Harry auf ihre Schultern und schlangen einen Arm um die Hüfte.

So trugen sie ihn mehr oder weniger zurück nach Snake-Manor. Draco löste die Zwillinge ab, da sein Zimmer im gleichen Teil des Anwesens war, wie das von Severus bzw. Harry. Er verabschiedete sich bei Blaise mit einem langen Gute-Nacht-Kuss.

Draco öffnete leise die Tür, um Severus nicht zu wecken, falls dieser schon schlafen würde. Aber er erkannte, dass noch Licht brannte.

„Guten Abend Draco oder soll ich lieber sagen guten Morgen? Hattet ihr Spaß?", die dunkle Stimme seines Paten wehte zu ihm herüber.

„Onkel Sev. Ja danke es hat sehr viel Spaß gemacht. Der Kleine hier hat nur ein klein wenig zu viel getrunken und zu viel getanzt und ist eingeschlafen."

„Gib ihn mir ich bring ihn ins Bett. Danke, dass du ihn hergebracht hast und nun geh schlafen es ist schon spät."

„Nichts zu danken, der Kleine ist für mich, wie der Bruder den ich mir immer gewünscht hatte nur nie bekommen konnte. Gute Nacht."

Severus nickte. Er trug Harry wie ein Bräutigam seine Braut. Vorsichtig legte er ihn in ihr Bett und entkleidete ihn bis auf die Boxershorts. Er streichelte über seine doch kräftige Brust.

„Severus.", murmelte Harry im Schlaf und lächelte selig.

Severus Lippen trafen Harrys. Harry öffnete den Mund und Severus fragte sich, ob er nun schlief oder wach war, aber nein er schlief ganz eindeutig. Seine Zunge drang in die andere Mundhöhle ein und schmeckte noch leicht etwas Alkohol heraus, neben dem normalen berauschendem Geschmack.

Harry stöhnte in den Kuss hinein und zog Severus noch weiter zu sich herunter. Der Ältere löste sich von Harry und sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Guten Morgen, Kleiner. Schon wach?"

„Mhmm, wenn man so schön geweckt wird."

Harry kam Severus entgegen. Er wollte den anderen weiterhin schmecken, irgendwie konnte er gerade jetzt nicht genug von ihm bekommen, er wusste auch nicht genau warum, aber es war so und er wollte sich holen, was er brauchte und im Moment war sein Verlangen so groß, er wollte einfach nicht mehr warten. Er fühlte sich bereit dafür den letzten Schritt zu wagen.

Severus stimulierte nebenbei, Harrys Brustwarzen, zwirbelte sie, was dazu führte, dass Harry immer wieder in Severus Mund stöhnte. In seinem Körper entbrannte ein Feuer und jede Berührung von Severus, brachte Harry Schauder und Kribbeln.

Er wusste, dass Severus spürte, wie sehr ihm doch diese Behandlung gefiel, da er mit seinem harten Glied an Severus Hüfte rieb.

Aber Harry wollte nicht nur berührt werden, sondern selbst berührt werden. Severus hatte nur einen seidenen Pyjama an, den Harry jetzt aufknöpfte und von den starken Schultern streifte. Ehrfürchtig berührte er sanft die dunkle Brustwarze mit dem silbernen Ring. Wieder wurde er von diesem Anblick gefangen genommen. Harry setzte sich halb auf und nahm den Ring zwischen seinen Zähnen und knabberte daran. Severus stöhnte tief und dunkel auf, noch nie im Leben hatte jemand ihn so dermaßen verwöhnt und erregt nur allein vom knabbern an seiner Brustwarze.

Harry ging über zu der anderen Brustwarze und wieder holte dort sein Spielchen, wobei er diesmal leider keinen Ring hatte, um daran zu spielen. Severus zog Harry wieder hoch zu einem Kuss, doch Harry löste sich bald wieder und drückte Severus nun nach unten. Er saß zwischen Severus Beinen und kraulte dessen Bauch, wobei seine Hände immer tiefer glittenüber den ausgebeulten Stoff der Pyjamahose streichelten. Die ganze Zeit über sah Harry seinem Severus ins Gesicht. Vorsichtig wanderte erst eine Hand in die Hose und bemerkte, dass dort keine Boxershorts oder ähnliches vorhanden war.

So hatte er schon gleich vollen Zugriff auf das steil aufgerichtete Glied. Gierig wanderten Harrys dunkelgrüne Augen wanderten auf das Teil vor ihm. Er leckte sich die Lippen. Wieder vorsichtig fasste Harry ihn an und lehnte sich darüber. Er leckte erst einmal über die Spitze, was bei Severus mit einem Keuchen belohnt wurde. Dadurch angespornt und wieder etwas mutiger, streifte Harry seine Zunge vom Schaft aufwärts zur Eichel und nahm ihn anschließend ganz in den Mund. Der Geschmack war einfach berauschend und etwas ganz Neues. Harrys Mund senkte und hob sich immer schneller, es war wie ein innerer Zwang, er wollte nicht aufhören, auch als Severus versuchte ihn davon zu lösen, da dieser bemerkte, wie nah er doch der Klippe war. Harry wollte Severus richtig schmecken, er wollte, dass der Schwarzhaarige in seinem Mund kam.

„Oh mein Goooott, Harrry. Was, was machst du nur mit mir?" keuchte er zwischen Stöhnern, er hatte es aufgegeben sich dagegen zu wehren und gab sich dem voll hin, es war nur noch eine Sache von wenigen Sekunden und er würde so stark kommen, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Mit einem lauten stöhnen verkrallte er sich in dem silbrigen Haar und kam laut schreiend in dem Mund des Jüngeren.

Harry schluckte die weiße Flüssigkeit gierig. Er wurde von Severus hochgezogen und zu dessen Mund dirigiert. Ihre Zungen verschlangen sich, Harry krallte sich fest, diese Lippen waren so heiß und die Zunge umschmeichelte seine. Er konnte einfach nicht genug bekommen. Schwer atmend löste er sich und sah in die lustdurchtränkten schwarzen Augen. So viel Liebe lag darin. Frech zwirbelte seine linke Hand an dem Piercing, die andere glitt vorwitzig nach unten und massierten die Hoden.

Severus keuchte, er brummte irgendwas vor sich hin und eh sich Harry versah, lag er auf dem Rücken. Severus vollführte pumpende Bewegungen an Harrys übererregierten Glied. Severus verschloss wieder rum Harrys Mund mit einem feurigen Kuss. Als sie sich wieder trennten und Harry die Augen öffnete sah er sich einem verschwitztem Feuerdämon gegenüber mit schönen großen Schwingen.

Harry blickte ihn verliebt an und drückte sich näher an die Zärtlichkeit spendende Hand.

Mit einem Wink hatte der ältere eine schmiere Substanz auf seinen Fingern, die er sogleich an Harrys Hintereingang verschmierte. Harry stöhnte laut Severus Namen. Seine Hände verkrallten sich in dem Laken. Als Severus einen ersten Finger in den kleinen Körper einführte, schrie Harry auf und verkrampfte sich kurzzeitig. Aber als Severus allmählich begann den Finger zu bewegen, entspannte er sich wieder und warf seinen Kopf von rechts nach links und in den Nacken. Er kreiste sein Becken und kam Severus Finger immer wieder entgegen bis er einen gewissen Punkt traf, der ihn Sterne sehen ließ. Harry schrie auf und Severus führte einen zweiten und dritten Finger ein. Schob sie immer wieder rein und raus und traf auch immer wieder die Prostata. Harrys Stöhnen war abgehackt, schon lange hatte er aufgehört zu denken, er hatte die Augen geschlossen, um sich besser auf das Gefühl, dass sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete, zu konzentrieren.

„Aaaaaaaah... Sev... biiiiitteeeeeee...!"

„Was soll ich aufhören?"

„Jaaaaaaaah!"

Severus entzog die Finger aus seinem Körper.

„Neeeeeiiiin nicht aufhören! Bitte fick mich endlich richtig!"

Der Ältere schmunzelte über diese jugendliche Aussprache, aber wollte er Harrys Wunsch erfüllen, da er es selbst kaum noch aushalten konnte. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung glitt er in den Körper und stöhnte auf der Enge wegen. Aus Harrys Mund entwich ein heiserer Schrei, die Finger die vorhin noch in ihm herum gespielt haben, waren ja schon atemberaubend, aber jetzt dieses harte heiße Glied, dass ihn wirklich voll und ganz ausfüllte, war einfach unglaublich.

Severus begann sich langsam vor und zurück zu bewegen immer und immer wieder stöhnte er auf, hatte Harrys abgehacktes Stöhnen im Ohr, dass immer wieder seinen Namen beinhaltete.

„Waaahhh Severus bitte! Schneller los!"

Severus stieß härte in den nachgiebigen Körper, der ihm immer wieder mit gleichen Intensität entgegen kam. Immer wieder stöhnte Harry „Schneller, fester, oh jaaaaah Severus!"

Harry sah nur noch Sterne, da Sev immer und immer wieder diesen einen Punkt in ihn traf. Er spürte, wie sich sein Höhepunkt immer näher rückte. Und plötzlich zogen sich alle seine Muskeln zusammen und er spritzte hart gegen Severus Oberkörper. Er schwebte in einer anderen Welt und bemerkte nur so nebenbei, wie sich eine heiße Flüssigkeit in ihm ausbreitete, Severus war auch gekommen.

Eine Weile lagen sie noch so da, aber dann zog er sich zurück und küsste seinen kleinen Wolf auf den Mund. Harry lehnte sich voll und ganz in den Kuss. Severus legte sich auf den Rücken und zog seinen Harry ganz nah an sich heran. Der Kleine schmiegte sich an den Körper und kraulte seine Brust. Harry rückte weiter nach unten und begann die weiße Flüssigkeit von Severus Bauch zu lecken, die er noch vor kurzer Zeit dort verteilt hatte.

Severus öffnete erstaunt die Augen und stöhnte auf. Das Bild was sich ihm bot war einfach unbeschreiblich schön und die Vorstellung, dass das was der Junge da gerade aufleckte sein eigener Saft war, ließ ihn wieder hart werden. Harry der das bemerkte grinste. Und dann lag er auch schon wieder unten. Severus beugte sich über Harrys halb aufgerichtetes Glied und spielte mit seiner Zunge an dessen Eichel, mit der linken Hand hielt er die Erregung aufrecht und massierte sie etwas, während er sich mit der anderen Hand selbst befriedigte.

Harry spürte die heiße Zunge an seinem Penis, er versuchte in den Mund zu stoßen, konnte es aber nicht weil Severus sich auf ihn gelehnt hatte und mit seinem Gewicht den Jungen auf dem Bett hielt und ihn so Bewegungsunfähig machte. An der Spitze seines Gliedes traten die ersten Lusttröpfchen vor, die Severus gierig ableckte und beide synchron aufkeuchten. Oh wie sehr Severus Harry doch quälte immer und immer wieder versuchte er endlich in die heiße Mundhöhle zugelangen aber er schaffte es einfach nicht. Harry knurrte und winselte.

Endlich nach einer schier unendlich langen Zeit nahm Severus den anderen ganz in sich auf. Harry knurrte und schrie, obwohl sich das Schreien eher wie einen Heulen anhörte. Severus vollführte Kunststückchen mit seiner Zunge. Er führte Schluckbewegungen mit dem Mund, als er bemerkte, wie das Glied immer und immer praller wurde und schließlich die heiße Flüssigkeit herausspritzte. Aber nicht nur Harry war gekommen, sondern Severus war allein von der Vorstellung gekommen, dass seine Hand Harrys Mund war gekommen.

Schweratmend lagen die beiden Liebenden nebeneinander.

„Das. War. Einfach. Unglaublich."

„Ja das war es. Noch nie war der Sex besser gewesen."

„Sev?"

„Ja?"

„Das müssen wir häufiger machen."

Severus nickte.

„Aber das wird schwierig in der Schule.", warf er ein.

„Wie wird das eigentlich in der Schule? Ich meine gehe ich als Harry Potter? Oder darf ich endlich ich selbst sein? Und in mein eigentliches Haus gehen?"

„Wie meinst du das genau, in mein eigentliches Haus gehen?"

„Ich gehöre nach Slytherin, das sagte auch schon der Hut damals. Aber ich hatte einerseits Angst davor, weil man mir sagte, dass Slytherin schlecht sei. Aber na ja eigentlich wollte ich ja nach Slytherin, aber ich fühlte mich irgendwie willenlos, es war fast so, wie unter dem Imperius-Fluch, aber wer hätte das gemacht? Bitte Severus, sag mir wer so fies war und mich in ein Leben in der Hölle geschickt hat?"

Harry weinte und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Severus war geschockt, wegen dem Gefühlsausbruch. Er seufzte ihm war klar, dass er das alles nicht so schnell verkraften würde, aber er hatte gedacht, dass es besser werden würde. Sanft nahm er den Kleinen in den Arm und tröstete ihn mit zärtlichen Worten und Liebeserklärungen.

„Wir gehen morgen zu Tom und klären das, aber es wird mit den Weasleys und der Granger Probleme gebenüberlege sie haben uns beide zusammen in der Winkelgasse gesehen."

„Ich will mich nicht von dir trennen Severus, ich würde das nicht überleben. Bitte bleib bei mir.", Harrys Stimme war verzweifelt und klang brüchig.

„Ich verspreche dir, ich werde immer für dich da sein."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja wirklich. Und jetzt schlaf, es war eine lange Nacht für dich."

Harry nickte und schmiegte sich an den warmen Körper. Severus umfing ihn mit seinen Flügeln und folgte ihm in einen langen erholsamen Schlaf.

break


	9. auf in ein neues jahr

Disclaimer: Mir gehört so ziemlich gar nichts davon mir, leider keiner der charas oder sonstiges, da diese im Besitz von JKR sind.

**Warnings: SLASH, LEMON!**

Pairings: SS/HP, DM/BZ, weitere folgen

Widmung dieses chaps geht an **trommelwirbel**: Surin (hat mein allererstes 100. Kommi geschrieben in meinem ganzen leben knuddel)

Thx to: Gugi28, Mirija, Turquenione, Angie, tinkita

Gugi28: danke danke danke! ich möchte so gerne so einen süßen bruder haben wie harry, meiner is immer so gemein zu mir 'g', hoffe dir gefällt das was ich hier gebastelt habe auch

Mirija: danke für deinen Kommi, wer weiß ob du das hier noch liest, aba egal. ich find es nciht schlimm wenn du nciht weiterliest, ich habe auch viele geschichten angefangen zu lesen und nicht weiter, weil sie sich so drehte, dass es mir nciht gefiel. ich werde allerdings auf jeden fall weiterschreiben, mich kriegt man hier nich weg.

Turquenione: na ob du heute schon erfahren wirst wie es in hogwarts wird bezweifle ich, aber nen kleinen vorgeschmack kriegste, viel spaß und dankeschön

Angie: danke für dein review. ich bin ganz deiner meinung, aber ob sie sich wirklich nie mehr trennen werden: weiter lesen!

tinkita: danke 'knuddel'

* * *

_Harry nickte und schmiegte sich an den warmen Körper. Severus umfing ihn mit seinen Flügeln und folgte ihm in einen langen erholsamen Schlaf._

Harry Potter - Kreatur der Nacht

Kapitel 9 – Auf in ein neues Jahr

Es war bereits später Nachmittag, als Severus aufwachte, er wunderte sich, dass er noch immer in seiner wahren Gestalt dalag, sonst verwandelte er sich immer ziemlich schnell zurück. Er spürte den jungen Körper auf sich liegen und sich an ihn schmiegen. Er strich dem kleinen durch die langen Haare und platzierte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf dessen Stirn, kraulte dabei dessen Nacken. Dann löste er sich sanft von Harry deckte ihn liebevoll zu und verließ den Raum, doch vorher hatte er sich noch etwas angezogen, er konnte ja wohl kaum nackt zum dunklen Lord gehen.

An dessen Bürotür klopfte er auch gerade und trat ein, als er ein herein von der anderen Seite vernahm. Tom sah von seinen Unterlagen her auf und war erstaunt Severus dort zu sehen.

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Severus?"

„Es gibt da ein paar Probleme."

„Ah ja und die wären?"

„Erst einmal, morgen fängt das neue Schuljahr auf Hogwarts an, wie du sicher weißt." , ein Nicken bestätigte, dass Tom wusste, dass es anfangen würde, doch eine hochgezogene Augebraue zeigte ihm, dass Tom nicht wusste, was Severus damit sagen wollte.

„Also, wie du weißt denkt der Alte, dass Harry von dem Werwolf damals zerfleischt worden war. Und nun ja, Harry will natürlich zurück zur Schule."

„Ja ich hab auch schon überlegt, wäre Durmstrang nicht etwas für ihn?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich kann ihn nicht alleine lassen, er ist noch immer ziemlich labil und klammert sich an mich, er will nicht noch einen geliebten Menschen verlieren, obwohl Severus ja gar nicht tot ist, aber er würde daran zugrunde gehen. Außerdem..., außerdem möchte auch ich den Kleinen nicht missen."

„Verstehe, ja. Aber als Harry kann er nicht zurück."

„Ja, soweit war ich auch schon. Er braucht wohl bis morgen eine neue Identität. Das mit dem Aussehen kriegen wir schon hin, da als wir in der Winkelgasse waren Molly ihn nicht erkannt hatte, als er seine Werwolfsaugen zeigte, habe ich mir gedacht, dass er so herumlaufen könnte. Seine Haare sind auch viel länger und haben einen silbernen Farbton angenommenähnlich seinem Fell, wie du sicher auch bemerkt hast."

„Ja das stimmt, so könnten wir es wirklich machen. Ich werde Lucius bescheid geben, er soll sich um den Papierkram kümmern, welchen Namen soll er denn annehmen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich frage ihn später mal und gebe ihn an Lucius weiter, trotzdem gibt es da noch ein Problem."

„Ja und welches?"

„Granger, Weasley und diese Chang haben Harry und mich zusammen gesehen."

„Wie gesehen?"

„Als wir uns küssten."

„Oh."

Severus nickte nur, er war verstummt und überlegte fieberhaft, aber auch Toms Gehirnströme flossen auf Hochtouren. Das war wirklich ein Problem.

„Was war das für ein Kuss?"

„Wie?", fragte Severus verdattert.

„Ich meine wie habt ihr euch geküsst, einfach so auf den Mund mit Zunge oder ohne, du verstehst?"

Severus wurde ein klein wenig rosa um die Nasenspitze, was bei Tom ein Schmunzeln auslöste, nie hatte er so eine Regung bei dem Feuerdämon gesehen.

„Na ja so richtig, aber die konnten das wohl nicht wirklich sehen."

„Ah ja gut, wir werden Harry einfach als deinen Neffen ausgeben. So wundert sich keiner, dass er ein so guten Verhältnis zu dir und den anderen Slytherins hat, obwohl er doch die Jahre vorher nach Durmstrang ging. Und man kann ihm nicht verdenken, dass er bei seinem einzigen lebenden Verwandten Zuflucht sucht, wenn es ihm nicht gut geht. Was meinst du dazu Severus?"

Doch Severus kam nicht dazu zu antworten, denn eine ihm sehr bekannte Stimme, die ihn erstrahlen ließ, war schneller.

„Das hört sich gut an mein Meister.", sagte Harry demütig und sank auf die Knie.

„Nicht doch Harry! Nenn mich Tom, du bist sehr stark, fast hätte ich es nicht geschafft dir das Mal zu geben, aber du warst tapfer und hast nicht einen Ton herausgebracht. Du verdienst meinen Respekt."

Harry stand auf und setzte sich auf Severus Schoß, er schmiegte sich ganz nah an den warmen Körper und seufzte zufrieden auf. Als er vor kurzem aufgewacht war, war keine Spur mehr von Severus gewesen, er spürte nur ein kleines Kribbeln auf seiner Stirn und lächelte. Er machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem Schatzi und fand ihn dann schließlich in Toms Büro.

„Danke Tom, für das was du für mich getan hast. Und ich hab mir auch schon einen Namen ausgesucht."

„Und der wäre?", fragte ihn sein Meister.

„Ich möchte Jamie heißen, wie mein Dad, aber das passt nicht ganz zu Snape, also wird Jamie nur der Zweitname. Ich möchte Samuel Jamie Snape heißen, ginge das?"

Tom keuchte auf, als er den Namen hörte und fragte noch mal nach, ob er sich auch ganz sicher sei.

„Ja wieso, ist daran etwas nicht richtig?"

„Nein es ist nur, mein Cousin hieß Samuel, ich fand es nur komisch, dass du diesen Namen gewählt hast."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich fand ihn einfach schön."

„Ist okay, ich gebe die Informationen an Lucius weiter. Ich sage Severus bescheid, wann ihr zu euerer ersten Versammlung erscheinen sollt, sonst sehen wir uns beim Essen."

Harry nickte und folgte Severus nach draußen, der schon wartete.

„Severus was haben wir vor, wir haben noch den halben Tag."

„Ja, ich dachte wir gehen in den Laden, in den du letztens noch herein wolltest, bevor wir auf diese unwürdigen Kreaturen trafen."

„Au ja! Bitte Severus, dürfen Blaise und Draco auch mit ja? Ich brauche Dracos Hilfe."

„Na meinetwegen."

„Gut, ich sag ihnen bescheid und wir treffen uns in 10 Minuten unten!", rief Harry freudig aus, sprang Severus an und verschloss dessen Mund mit einem heißen Kuss, doch so schnell er da war, war er auch schon wieder weg und düste durch die große Villa.

Severus konnte nur den Kopf schütteln und dachte, wie ein kleines Kind bei Weihnachten. Aber er lächelte, es war einfach nur schön seinen Harry so glücklich zu sehen, er hoffte, dass es eine Weile so anhalten würde. Immerhin musste er schon so viel durchmachen.

10 Minuten später stand Harry zusammen mit Blaise und Draco in der Halle, die Weasley Zwillinge und Seamus hatten schon was anderes vor, wobei Harry sich fragte was das war, die drei hatten allesamt einen geheimnisvollen Gesichtsausdruck, wollten aber nichts verraten.

Severus hatte sich gar nicht von der Stelle bewegt, als Harry schon wieder an seinem Körper hing. Blaise war erstaunt, das Verhalten des schwarzhaarigen war einfach, er wusste nicht, wie er es betiteln könnte, aber er sah wie Draco selig lächelte und sich an Blaise schmiegte. Das ließ auch Blaise lächeln. Er zuckte mehr oder weniger gleichgültig mit den Schultern und ging hinter Severus zum Kamin.

„Duu Seeev? Kann ich mit dir flohen?"

Severus antwortete nicht, da sich Harry so oder so schon an ihm klammerte. Harry konnte nicht sagen wieso, aber er sprühte gerade zu von Energie. Er war schon sehr überrascht gewesen keine Kopfschmerzen zu haben, da er doch ziemlich viel am Abend vorher gebechert hatte. Aber die Nacht mit Severus war einfach wundervoll.

Wenig später waren sie in der Winkelgasse und gingen in Richtung der Nokturngasse, da der Laden in den Harry ja gehen wollte, genau dort war. Harry sah sich erstaunt in dem Laden um, es war viel sauberer und roch nicht so streng wie in der Winkelgasse weiß grad nich wie der Laden heißt, weiß es vielleicht jemand?. Es gab sehr viele Eulen, Uhus, sogar Raben und Adler, in einer Ecke auf einer Stange saß ein riesiger Geier. In einer anderen Ecke gab es eine Menge von Reptilien unter anderem auch Schlangen. Harry fand sie ja ganz niedlich und so, er hätte sich auch mit ihnen unterhalten können, aber es war dort keine nach seinem Geschmack. Dann ging er weiter in einer wieder rum anderen Ecke sah er kleine Fellbälle mit riesigen niedlichen Kulleraugen und einem puscheligen Schwanz. Die meisten waren grau meliert, aber es gab auch ganz weiße, braune und ganz weit in einer Ecke versteckte sich ein fast ganz schwarzes Ding mit einem weißen Fleck auf der Nase. Harry war sich sicher genau dieses Geschöpf wollte er haben.

Ein Verkäufer kam der Gruppe entgegen und fragte, ob er ihnen behilflich sein könnte.

„Oh guten Tag, ja gerne, ich wollte gerne diesen kleinen dort in der Ecke haben, der sich so versteckt."

„Sind sie sich sicher? Es ist schon etwa 1 Jahr hier bei mir und keiner wollte es haben, außerdem lässt es sich nicht anfassen, beißt und kratzt das blöde Vieh."

Aber als er den bösen Blick von Harry sah, gefolgt von einem Malfoy, Zabini- und Snapetodesblick, nickte er nur eifrig und meinte:

„Sofort, soll ich ihnen Käfig, Streu, Futter und alles was dazu gehört mit einpacken?"

„Ja aber nur das beste.", erwiderte Severus.

Der Verkäufer verschwand nach hinten und machte alles fertig, die Gruppe sah sich weiter um.

„Willst du nicht noch eine Eule oder dergleichen, immerhin brauchst du etwas für deine Post.", meinte Draco.

Harry, der bis dato Severus an seiner Hand hinterher zog, löste sich von ihm, schnappte sich Draco und bugsierte ihn in die Abteilung mit den Vögeln. Severus und Blaise blieben wie abgestellt und nicht abgeholt stehen und sahen sich fragend an.

Bis Blaise plötzlich in den ernsten Gesichtsausdruck von seinem Lehrer sah, er schluckte.

„Also, du und mein Patensohn?", war die kalte Stimme zu hören.

Blaise nickte nur schnell.

„Liebst du ihn?"

„Wie... wie bitte?"

„Ich habe gefragt, ob du Draco liebst. Wenn nicht dann Gnade dir Gott, wenn du ihn jemals verletzen solltest, mach dich auf etwas gefasst!", drohte Severus.

„Was?", Blaise war sprachlos.

„Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden, also sei gewarnt und jetzt antworte!"

„Was..., ich würde doch nie... nein ich liebe Draco, wirklich! Er ist der bezauberndste Junge, den ich jemals kennen gelernt habe, er ist niedlich, intelligent und dazu sieht er auch noch super aus.", schwärmte Blaise und war in seinen Gedanken bei Draco, den er auch gerade sehen konnte.

Severus war beruhigt, es schien so, dass der wirklich total verschossen war. Sie gingen nun zu ihren Schätzen, die vor einem weißen Raben standen.

Harry war fasziniert von diesem Vogel und erinnerte ihn irgendwie an seine Hedwig, irgendwie wurde er traurig bei dem Gedanken an seiner jahrelangen Vertrauten, die nun leider nicht mehr unter ihnen weilte. Er seufzte und versank in trübseligen Gedanken. Draco konnte die Veränderung erkennen, aber auch Severus runzelte die Stirn, als sie vor den beiden standen. Er sah sofort seinen Patensohn fragend an und ein klein wenig vorwurfsvoll, obwohl er wusste, dass dieser ja nichts dafür konnte, dass Harry depressiv wurde.

Aber alle waren überrascht, als der weiße Rabe sich auf Harrys Schulter setzet und zärtlich an dessen Ohr knabberte und somit Harry aus seinen dunklen Gedanken herausholte. Er streichelte ihr, denn es war eine sieüber das Gefieder und brachte den Vogel so zum Krächzen. Harry lächelte, Hedwig hatte das auch immer getan, um ihn aufzuheitern, falls ihn sein Onkel mal wieder grün und blau geschlagen hatte.

„Sie möchte ich auch haben.", sagte er und wieder kam der gleiche Verkäufer und musterte ihn schräg, doch getraute er sich dieses Mal nichts zu sagen und rechnete nur wortlos abübergab die Sachen Harry. Severus bezahlte und sie gingen nach draußen, "die Räbin" auf Harrys Schulter und dieser kleine Fellball auf seinem Arm, erst wollte der Verkäufer ihn, es war ein er, in eine dunkle Pappschachtel stecken, aber Harry meinte, er würde ihn so tragen, er würde schon nicht weglaufen.

„Hast du schon einen Namen für sie?", fragte Draco interessiert.

„Hmm..., mal überlegen. Also sie werde ich _Naki_ nennen, oder was meinst du dazu?", fragte er an den Vogel auf seiner Schulter, dieser krächzte zustimmend. „Also sie heißt ab heute Naki und du kleiner, wie möchtest du heißen?", war die weitere Frage an das schwarze pelzige Ding mit dem weißen Pünktchen. Er sah Harry mit seinen großen dunklen Kulleraugen an und schnüffelte an seinen Fingern.

„Oh ja, ich weiß einen Namen, darf ich ihm einen Namen geben?"

Draco sah seinen _'Bruder'_ bettelnd an. Harry nickte ihm zu. Draco hielt ihm die Hand hin, damit er sich an seinen Geruch gewöhnen konnte und nicht gleich zu beißen würde, aber das tat er nicht und so streichelte er über das kleine Köpfchen.

„Möchtest du _Yuki_ heißen?"

Yuki sah nur mit seinen Kulleraugen von Draco zu Harry und wieder zurück.

„Ich glaube, dass heißt ja. Ach, Seeev?"

„Ja, Jamie?"

Die anderen runzelten die Stirn, Harry winkte ab, er wollte es ihnen später erklären. Aber Harry drehte sich um und erkannte, weil der Laden ja ziemlich an der Grenze zur Winkelgasse war, in diesem Café, wo er letztens seine alten "Freunde" getroffen hatte, war die ganze Weasley Sippschaft mit Ausnahme natürlich von den Zwillingen und Bill und Charlie in Begleitung von der Granger und der Chang-Schlampe.

Harry drehte sich unvermittelt um und ging auf den nächsten Kamin zu und schon war er weg. Severus beeilte sich um hinterher zu kommen, er konnte nicht sagen, was Harry jetzt machen würde und wollte ihn deshalb nicht alleine lassen.

Draco sah abwertend auf die Gruppe und nahm entschlossen Blaise bei der Hand. Er konnte von Weitem hören, wie das Wiesel meinte, dass da vorne das Frettchen sei.

„Oh ein Wiesel mit Schlammblut Anhang.", schoss er giftig entgegen und hätte sie am liebsten mit seinen Blicken getötet, was leider nicht gelang. Denn sie standen noch immer genauso lebendig wie vorher vor ihnen. Die alten standen ein paar Meter weiter und unterhielten sich. Die fünf Idioten, also Schlammblut Granger, Wiesel, Wiesel Tussi, Chang Schlampe und Ravenclaw Affe, standen ihnen gegenüber.

„Oh Malfoy ist ne Schwuchtel, seht ihr das? Lässt sich hinten einen rein schieben, igitt wie kann man nur so eklig sein?", vernahm Draco die Stimme des Wiesels.

„Oh Wiesel hat sich die Schlampe von ganz Hogwarts geangelt, sag wie viel nimmt sie die Stunde, vielleicht leih ich sie mir mal aus, aber dann würde sie dich Wiesel nie wieder ran lassen. Ach und Schlammblut hat einen Wauwau gefunden, der ihr die Bücher in die –piiiiiiieeeep- schiebt!", Dracos Stimme war abwertend und troff nur so von Ekel und Hass.

Draco beobachtete amüsiert das farbenwechselnde Gesicht, dass von grün zu weiß und dann rot und wieder weiß wurde, so ging dass eine ganze Zeit, während sich dessen Mund empört öffnete und schloss.

„Oh man Wiesel denk nicht so viel, es stinkt ja schon!", Draco drehte sich um und sah Blaise in die violetten Augen, dann lehnte er sich nach vorn und küsste ihn in der Öffentlichkeit auf den Mund.

Zusammen drehten sie sich um und gingen zum nächsten Kamin, sie konnten noch hören, als sie gerade zusammen hinein stiegen, wie Wiesel Schimpftiraden hinterher schickte, die allesamt mit ihrer sexuellen Neigung zu tun hatten.

Als Severus kurz nach Harry den Kamin verließ, sah er sich um, konnte den kleinen aber nirgends entdecken, er ging in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer und sah, wie Harry angefangen hatte seinen Koffer zu packen. Und ein Lied vor sich her sang, was in etwa so ging:

„Wie werden schön, schön durch die Nacht, wie ein Vampir wenn er erwacht..."

Severus hob fragend eine Augenbraue und pirschte sich an seinen Geliebten heran, der drehte sich gerade um und zuckte heftig zusammen.

„Man Sev, musst du mich so erschrecken?"

Harry schenke ihm einen Kuss und machte wieder weiter, Naki saß auf einer Stange in der Ecke und Yuki hoppelte auf dem Bett herum.

„Hmm..., nein muss ich nicht, aber ich habe mich gefragt wie es dir geht?"

„Wie soll es mir gehen?"

„Na nachdem was eben passiert ist."

„Was ist denn passiert?"

„Die Weasleys?"

„Ach so das, ich bin nur abgehauen, weil ich sonst für nichts garantieren könnte. Vielleicht wäre wieder so etwas, wie letztes Mal passiert, aber vermutlich hätte ich sie dann zerfleischt.", Harry knurrte zum Schluss.

„Tu mir einen Gefallen Harry."

„Jeden mein Schatz, jeden, wenn du nur wieder das von letzte Nacht wiederholen würdest."

Harry sah Severus mit lustdurchtränkten Augen an, das von letzter Nacht war so intensiv gewesen und so unbeschreiblich schön, am liebsten würde er die ganze Zeit so mit Severus verbringen, aber in der Schule würde es nicht so leicht werden.

Severus schluckte, er bemerkte, wie sich bei diesem Blick das Etwas in seiner Hose regte, aber das was er ihm sagen musste war wichtig.

„Bitte, beiße niemanden auf Hogwarts, es würde nur schreckliche Folgen für dich haben und dann würdest du vielleicht sogar noch von mir getrennt werden und das möchte ich nicht."

Harry fiel es schwer, zu zusagen, er hätte sie wirklich gerne für das was sie ihm angetan hatten umbringen, aber wenn Severus das von ihm verlangte, würde er ihm den Wunsch erfüllen, immerhin verdankte er Severus ein jetziges Leben. Er hatte jetzt alles was er brauchte, seinen Paten und Menschen die ihn liebten.

„Okay."

Harry machte eine kleine Handbewegung und seine Kleidungsstücke waren im Koffer, außer diese, die er gerade anhatte oder morgen anziehen wollte. Er nahm Yuki vom Bett und sah ihn entschuldigend an.

„Sorry Kleiner, aber wir brauchen das Bett. Geh zu Naki."

Mit einem weitern Wink waren beide nackt und Harry leckte sich über die Lippen, Severus Glied stand steif vom Körper ab, an der Spitze glitzerte es feucht. Harry zog Severus gierig auf Bett und kniete sich verkehrt herum über den Körper. So dass er herzlich an der Erregung saugen konnte, genau wie Severus an Harrys.

Beide stöhnten synchron auf und wurden in ihrem Tun aber immer wilder, noch stöhnten sie leise doch schon bald schrieen sie um die Wette. Harry bemerkte, wie er seinem Höhepunkt immer näher kam, aber er wollte nicht alleine kommen, er wollte, dass sie zusammen kommen würde. Deswegen reizte er Severus Hoden zusätzlich indem er sie massierte. Er spürte, wie Severus Glied immer weiter anzuschwellen schien und führte am Ende schon schluckende Bewegungen aus und dann, er konnte es einfach nicht mehr länger aushalten und spritze heiß in Severus Mund, aber er spürte auch selbst den heißen Saft, der sich in seinem Mund ausbreitete. Er schluckte genüsslich den Saft seines Geliebten und robbte, als er sich etwas erholt hatte nach oben und verwickelte Severus in einen heißen Zungenkampf, der immer sanfter und zärtlicher wurde. Am Ende streichelten sie sich über den Oberkörper, küssten sich hin und wieder und schmiegten sich ganz nah an den anderen warmen Körper, um die Kälte auszuschließen, die sich um sie herum ausbreitete.

Am nächsten Morgen wachten sie schon früh auf, sie mussten ja heute alle zurück nach Hogwarts.

Harry stand neben Severus am Gleis 9 ¾ und sah ihn bittend an. Draco und Blaise, so wie die anderen Slytherins waren auch anwesend. Seamus stand abseits in der Ecke der Gryffindors mit den Weasley Zwillingen, die ihr letztes Jahr nachholen wollten oder eher dazu von ihrer Mutter gezwungen worden waren, weil sie sonst nicht nach "Rumänien" zu Charlie gedurft hätten.

„Nein Harry es geht nicht tut mir leid. Ich muss jetzt schon nach Hogwarts, Dumbledore erwartet mich.", sagte er laut, flüsterte Harry aber noch etwas zu, was nur er und Draco hören konnten. „Keine Angst Draco ist ja da, dir wird nichts passieren, außerdem fährt Lupin auch mit dem Zug und glaub mir er wird spüren was du bist."

Er drückte Harry noch mal an seinen Körper, gab ihn ein unauffälliges Küsschen auf die Wange und war mit einem _Plopp_ verschwunden. Die Slytherins wunderten sich nicht über das Verhalten, sie wussten darüber bescheid, dass Harry und Severus ein Paar waren und Harry hier angeblich als Severus Neffe auftauchen würde, Samuel Jamie Snape.

Sie, d.h. Draco, Blaise und Harry suchten sich ein Abteil aus, die anderen wollten zusammen sitzen, was den anderen drei Recht war, so konnten sie sich frei unterhalten, aber das Problem war, dass alle Slytherin Abteile besetzt waren. Es waren zwar noch freie, aber da trieben sich immer die Gryffindors herum. Also nahmen sie das nächst beste. Es war nicht ganz leer, denn ihr alter Lehrer aus der 3. Klasse saß darin.

Harry hatte das Abteil geöffnet und fragte den darin sitzenden Mann freundlich, ob hier noch Plätze frei wären. Lupins Kopf ruckte zur Türe und man konnte erkennen, dass der Werwolf schnüffelte, er nickte aber.

So setzte sich Harry dem Werwolf gegenüber ans Fenster und hinter ihm kamen Blaise und Draco ins Abteil, Draco wollte sich neben Harry setzen, doch hatte Blaise sich seinen Freund geschnappt und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß, er saß neben Lupin.

Draco schmiegte sich an den warmen Körper und schloss genießerisch die Augen, da Blaise ihm den Nacken kraulte.

„Sind Sie ein Professor?", fragte Harry und versuchte unwissend zu klingen, er sah den anderen Werwolf freundlich an.

Dieser nickte nur, hatte bis jetzt aber noch nichts gesagt.

„Ich bin Samuel Jamie Snape, Sie sind sicher Professor Lupin, mein Onkel, vielleicht kennen Sie ihn, Professor für Zaubertränke, Severus Snape, hat mir von Ihnen erzählt.", Harry betonte es genau so, dass Remus Lupin erkennen konnte, dass er wusste, dass er ein Werwolf war.

„Du bist auch einer?", Remus Stimme war belegt und man konnte die Scham daraus hören.

„Jaha.", Harry lächelte.

Remus schaute zu Draco und Blaise, doch diese beiden hatten nur Augen für sich. Dann wanderte sein Blick wieder zu Harry.

„Wie kommst du nur so gut damit klar? Als ich in deinem alter war, wäre es die Hölle gewesen ohne meine Freunde. Und du bist wirklich Severus Neffe?"

„Hmm... ich weiß nicht ich mag Silver halt."

„Silver?"

„Ja, so hab ich meinen Werwolf genannt. Er gibt mir Kraft und Halt. Vertragen Sie sich mit Ihrem Wolf und es wird Ihnen besser gehen, vertrauen Sie mir."

Harry hatte bewusst Remus Frage, ob er denn wirklich Severus Neffe war, wissentlich ignoriert. Er hatte ihn einmal angelogen, dass reichte ihm, vielleicht irgendwann, wenn er wusste, wo Remus stand würde er ihm sagen, wer er wirklich war.

„Ihre Freunde waren James Potter, Sirius Black und Peter Pettygrew, habe ich Recht?"

Remus nickte traurig.

„Ja das _waren_ sie, die besten, die man jemals haben konnte. Aber sie sind alle verstorben."

„Tut mir leid, falls ich Ihnen zu nah getreten bin, aber ich bin so schrecklich neugierig."

Remus winkte ab. Eine ganze Weile lang sagte keiner ein Wort. Harry sah nach draußen und dachte nach. Über die Ferien, die Zeit bei den Dursleys ausgenommen, die versuchte er so gut wie möglich zu vergessen, was er nicht immer schaffte, aber dann waren seine Freunde da und halfen ihm. Dann dachte er an Severus und seufzte, sie waren gerade mal eine Stunde getrennt und er vermisste ihn schon.

„Kennen Sie Harry Potter?", fragte Harry.

Harry konnte einen traurigen Glanz in Remus bernsteinfarbenen Augen erkennen und fragte sich, was er denn jetzt schon wieder gesagt hatte.

„Ja ich kannte ihn. Ein sehr intelligenter Junge, ein starker Zauberer. Er hatte mehr verdient, als dieses verkorkste Leben bei Muggeln. Dumbledore sagte zwar immer es ginge ihm dort besser, aber die blauen Flecken, die er immer hatte sprachen dagegen. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn zu mir genommen, aber das wollte Dumbledore nicht und das Ministerium ließ mich nicht, weil ich ein... weil ich ein Werwolf bin. Er ist in diesem Sommer verschwunden. Dumbledore meinte, er würde irgendwo Privatunterricht nehmen, aber ich habe ein Gespräch der Muggeln mitgehört, sie sagten er wäre weggelaufen und nicht wieder gekommen.", erschrocken schlug Remus seine Hand vor den Mund, was hatte er da nur gesagt, er wollte das gar nicht, aber dieser junge Werwolf hat ihn irgendwie dazu gebracht.

Er sah in das lächelnde Gesicht des jungen Snapes? Irgendwie kam ihm der Geruch etwas bekannt vor, aber er wusste nicht woher, doch da war eindeutig Severus Geruch, aber wenn er der Neffe war, war es nur verständlich, aber da war noch ein anderer undefinierbarer Duft.

Remus war irritiert und das merkte Harry sehr wohl. Aber er lächelte nur weiter und nahm sich jetzt ein Buch in dem er lesen konnte. Remus entschuldigte sich mit dem Vorwand, mal zum Lokführer zu gehen, um zu fragen wie lange sie noch brauchten.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde kam Lupin wieder. Er sah schwach aus und total mit dem Nerven am Boden.

„Professor, was ist denn mit Ihnen passiert?", fragte Harry besorgt, doch Remus winkte ab und murmelte: „Nur ein paar Streitigkeiten mit ein paar Schülern und ihren Ansichten."

Schon wieder fragte sich Remus, warum er das gesagt hatte, ihm beschlich ein komisches Gefühl von Vertrautheit.

„Ihr solltet euch langsam umziehen, wir sind in 10 Minuten etwa da."

Draco und Blaise befolgten den Rat, Harry jedoch nicht, da er noch keine Schuluniform hatte, er wusste ja nicht in welches Haus er gehen würde. Er nahm sich nur seinen schwarzen Zaubererumhang und legte ihn an. Er drehte sich um, um seinen Koffer herunter zu holen und konnte ein Aufkeuchen von Remus hören, dieser hatte nämlich gerade den großen silbernen Wolf auf Harrys umhang entdeckt, der aussah als wenn er gerade heulen würde.

„Oh gefällt er Ihnen? War ein Geschenk von Onkel Severus."

Remus wurde um eine Antwort befreit, als der Zug plötzlich stoppte und sich die Türen öffnete. Sie gingen hinaus zu den Kutschen, die von Hogsmeade aus nach Hogwarts gefahren werden würden. Naki saß in ihrem Käfig und wurde aufgeladen, Yuki aber wollte Harry nicht hergeben und hielt ihn die ganze Zeit auf den Arm, verwöhnte ihn mit Streicheleinheiten. Er streichelte über den Kopf des Thestral und setzte sich in die Kutsche, dort saß schon Seamus und Draco und Blaise folgten.

„Hey Seam', wie war die Fahrt?"

„Hmm..., gab ein bisschen Ärger mit Wiesel und Schlammblut, sie fanden es nicht so toll, als George mich geküsst hatte, haben nen riesigen Terz gemacht, aber Professor Lupin kam und hat die beiden zurecht gestutzt. Hast du ihn schon gesehen?"

Harry nickte „Ja wir saßen mit ihm im Abteil, hab mich ein bisschen mit ihm unterhalten. Ich war positiv überrascht."

Die Kutsche kam an und sie stiegen aus. Während die anderen zu ihrem Haustisch gingen, machte Harry sich, wie abgesprochen, nach vorne auf zum Lehrertisch. Er schickte Severus einen sehnsüchtigen blick, den aber niemand sehen konnte, der ihn nicht kannte. Er stellte sich kurz bei Dumbledore vor und brachte sein Anliegen vor. Während er das machte konnte er spüren, wie jemand gegen seine imaginäre Mauer lief, aber sie nicht einreißen konnte.

„Du kannst den Hut gleich als erstes aufsetzen."

Harry schickte tödliche Blicke an den Direktor, wie gerne hätte er ihn jetzt in diesem Moment verflucht oder gebissen oder sonst was gemacht, aber er hatte es Severus versprochen und wies den Direktor nur insoweit zurecht, dass er ihn nicht Duzen durfte. Severus war stolz auf seinen kleinen Wolf und nickte ihm zu.

Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Platz und räusperte sich.

„Liebe Schüler, liebe Schülerinnen, ich darf euch zu einem neuen Jahr begrüßen, bevor die Einteilung der Erstklässler erfolgt, möchte ich euch einen neuen Mitschüler vorstellen. Er wird in die Sechste Klasse kommen und war vorher auf Durmstrang. Sein Name ist Samuel Jamie Snape und der Neffe unseres geliebten Tränkemeisters." – in der Halle, besonders im Bereich der Gryffindors brach Geflüster aus.

Ron schubste Hermine an und zeigte mit dem nackten Zeigefinger auf den "neuen" Schüler. „Das ist doch der Typ, der mit Snape geknutscht hat, igitt schwul und dann auch Inzest, wie eklig!", rief Ron aus.

Hermine nickte eifrig mit.

Harry ging auf den Stuhl zu, der in der Mitte der Halle stand und sah sich die nervösen Erstklässler an, dann den Schulleiter, wurde unbeschreiblich wütend, diese Wut legte sich allerdings, als er bestimmt Remus ansah und dann Severus. Es wurde dunkel, da McGonagall ihm den Hut aufgesetzt hatte...

break


	10. der erste Abend

Disclaimer: Mir gehört so ziemlich gar nichts davon mir, leider keiner der charas oder sonstiges, da diese im Besitz von JKR sind.

**Warnings: SLASH,**

Pairings: SS/HP, DM/BZ, weitere folgen

Thx to:

tinkita: knuddel

Thaia: danke für dein review und danke für die auskunft werde ich mir merken, aml sehn wie das mit dem haus ist

gugi28: hey danke. du wirst sicher bald erfahren ich welches haus sie kommen. am liebsten würde ich auch gerne so ein vieh haben wie yuki eins ist, nur habe ich bis jetzt noch keines gefunden. danke und knuddel

moondancer: es tut mir ja leid, aber musste sein und jetzt hab ich auch noch so lange gebraucht, ich hoffe ich bekomme keinen crucio zur strafe aufgebrummt. mir geht es ähnlich, deswegen schreibe ich das so, aber wenn es anders is find ich das auch gut

Angie oder -blubb-: ha genau du hast mich gefragt wegen den namen. hab ich dir das eigentlich schon gesagt? weiß net mehr. ich mach es jetzt einfach mal. also yuki is geklaut von gravitation und naki hab ich mir so ausgedenkt oh verdammt eigentlich sollte sev nicht harry sagen sondern sam, aber da hat der sich wohl versprochen. knuddel

Turquenione: oh man warum tippen denn nur alle auf Slytherin? warum sollte er nach Slytherin? hehe, knuddel danke

vickysnape: geht mir sehr oft genauso, dass ich es vergesse und so. im moment ist das ganz schlecht, weil ich im Klausurstress bin und nebenbei noch führerschein mache. deswegen dauerte es auch etwas länger, aber über ostern habe ich ja viel zeit ganz ganz viel zu schreiben.

Lego-chan: danke knuddel

Avallyn Black: danke knuddel

_Harry ging auf den Stuhl zu, der in der Mitte der Halle stand und sah sich die nervösen Erstklässler an, dann den Schulleiter, wurde unbeschreiblich wütend, diese Wut legte sich allerdings, als er bestimmt Remus ansah und dann Severus. Es wurde dunkel, da McGonagall ihm den Hut aufgesetzt hatte..._

Kreatur der Nacht - Kapitel 10

Harry sah in die Schwärze des Hutes und vernahm eine bekannte Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Harry Potter, willst du deine Wahl wiederholen? Jaaaah, willst du nun auf mich hören?"

„Ich hätte auch damals auf dich gehört, aber ich stand unter einem Zauber.", Harrys Stimme klang wütend, aber er flüsterte, damit nur der Hut es mitkriegen konnte.

„So, so, du standest unter einem Zauber. Und jetzt tust du das nicht? Stehst du unter einem Zauber, Werwolf?", der Hut hatte eine spitze Zunge, so fand Harry, aber es war nicht boshaft.

„Nein ich stehe unter keinem Zauber und nun teil mich endlich ein, ich möchte zu meiner Familie."

„Nun so sei es, aber einen Test noch, sag wo möchtest du hin junger Potter?"

„Bitte nach Slytherin, ich möchte zu meinem Geliebten."

„Dein Geliebter?"

„Ja."

„Nun, wie könnte ich dich von deiner Liebe fernhalten?"

Die Unterhaltung zwischen Harry und dem Hut, bekamen die Außenstehenden nicht mit, das einzige was man merken konnte, war dass sie sich unterhielten, als der Hut dann laut in die Halle das Haus verkündete, brach ein Tisch in Jubel aus und zwei Lehrer am Tisch lächelten Harry zu, wobei nur einer wusste, wer Harry wirklich war.

Er stand auf und stolzierte mit hocherhobenem Haupt zu seinem neuen Haustisch. Er setzte sich neben Draco, der ihn freudig in den Arm nahm und beglückwünschte. Yuki sprang auf den Schoß seines Besitzers, da Harry ihn vorher Draco gegeben hatte und lechzte nach Aufmerksamkeit in form von Streicheleinheiten, die ihm Harry auch keineswegs vorenthielt.

Es folgte eine langweilige Einteilung in die Häuser der Erstklässler. Harry bekam es nicht wirklich mit, er taxierte seine alten Freunde von seinem Platz aus, wie sie sich mehr oder weniger das Maul zerrissen, das sie es taten, sah er Seamus an, der in der Nähe saß und ihnen immer wieder böse Blicke zuwarf. Als der Ire seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry richtete, lächelte er ihm freundlich zu.

Harry nickte, dass er verstanden hatte.

Die Erstklässler waren nun auch allesamt eingeteilt, wobei ungewöhnlich wenige Schüler nach Gryffindor und Slytherin gewählt wurden, die meisten saßen bei Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff. Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Platz und augenblicklich entstand Ruhe am Gryffindortisch, die Hufflepuffs folgten, doch die meisten Ravenclaws redeten weiter, genau wie die Slytherins.

Sie zeigten damit an, wie sie zum Schulleiter standen oder auch nicht, denn erst als Severus Draco zunickte, nahm er seine Pflicht als Vertrauensschüler wahr und sorgte augenblicklich für Stille.

Dumbledore begann nun mit seiner alljährlichen langweiligen, nervtötenden Ansprache.

„Bla, bla, bla… herzlich willkommen,... bla bla… verbotener Wald… bla bla… Prüfungen… bla bla …. Wenn ich vorstellen darf ihr neuer/alter Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer, Professor Remus Lupin.", die ganze Halle brach in Jubel aus, sogar vom Slytherintisch konnte man einige klatschen sehen.

Harry lächelte den Lehrer wissend an, was bei dem Professor zu einem Stirnrunzeln führte, er fragte sich immer und immer wieder, wieso sich der Junge so komisch benahm, aber er würde es wohl früher oder später herausfinden, immerhin war er ein Rumtreiber und denen blieb nichts verborgen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Severus so viel über ihn erzählt hatte.

Das Essen verlief ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten, Draco erklärte ihm gerade, wie es in Slytherin zuging und zeigte ihm zum Schein Hogwarts, wobei die Erstklässler auch dabei waren.

„Muss ich wirklich mitlaufen, Draco?", jammerte Harry leise, seine Füße taten weh und er wollte eigentlich noch zu Severus, bevor er schlafen gehen wollte.

„Leider ja, Sam, du willst doch keine Aufmerksamkeit auf dich ziehen oder?"

„Nein hast ja Recht. Wie weit bist du jetzt eigentlich mit Blaise?" fragte Harry interessiert und beobachtete Draco, wie dieser gerade sichtlich errötete.

Harry grinste. „Ah ja, du musst mir später alles erzählen.", befahl er und sah ihn durchdringend an.

„Wie? Habt ihr immer noch nicht?", flüsterte Draco leise erstaunt.

„Nicht wirklich.", sagte der schwarz-silberhaarige, blickte nun verträumt geradeaus. Er war voll in Gedanken, an ihre gemeinsame Nacht, es war wirklich atemberaubend gewesen, aber Harry wollte seinen Sev richtig spüren. doch so schnell würde das wohl nicht klappen, was er auch leider bald merken sollte.

An einer Ecke, sie waren gerade auf dem Rückweg, erschien plötzlich der Schulleiter und stellte sich ihnen in den Weg.

Überrascht blieb die Gruppe stehen und sah den Direktor entweder fragend, die Erstklässler oder kalt, Draco und Harry, an.

„Ah genau, dich habe ich gesucht mein Junge. Samuel kommst du bitte gleich mit in mein Büro?", die Stimme des Graubartes war überfreundlich und zuckersüß.

In Harry breitete sich Hass und Ekel aus, wie konnte es dieser Kerl wagen, ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen, aber die Höhe war ja, dass er ihn _mein Junge_ genannt hatte. Und wieder spürte Harry eine fremde Präsens in seinen Gedanken. Schnell verschloss er alles, was mit Harry Potter zu tun hatte und zeigte ihm einige Bilder, von seinen angeblichen Eltern, von Severus und Draco. Aber keine, die auf ihre Sexualität schließen konnten, denn er hatte schon bemerkt, dass die Gryffindors im großen und ganzen, es gab natürlich Ausnahmen, Fred und George zum Beispiel oder Seamus, aber ansonsten waren alle ziemlich prüde in diesen Sachen und total untolerant.

„Ich bitte Sie Professor Dumbledore, mich wie jeden anderen Schüler auch zu behandeln, auch wenn ich mit einem Lehrer verwandt bin, glauben Sie mir, er wird auch keinen Unterschied machen."

„Oh aber natürlich Samuel, ich hatte auch gar nichts anders vor. Ich wollte dich nur in Hogwarts willkommen heißen und dir deine Fragen zu beantworten."

Vorher noch versucht freundlich zu seien, war es ihm nun egal, was war, denn die ganze Zeit versuchte dieser bekackte alte Sack immer weiter in seine Gedanken einzudringen. Und er duzte ihn immer noch, obwohl Harry ihn schon darauf hingewiesen hatte.

Die Luft begann immer und immer kälter zu werden, Harrys Augen glühten golden auf, in ihnen wütete ein Sturm, der mit sehr kleinen roten Partikelchen durchzogen war. Die Luft elektrisierte sich, die Fackeln flimmerten und wurden dunkler.

#Oh shit, nicht Harry! Bitte, bitte verwandle dich nicht, Gott das kann nicht gut gehen#, Panik brach in Dracos Innerem aus. Er wusste, er konnte Harry nicht beruhigen, der einzige der dass konnte war Severus, doch dieser war in seinem Gemach und bereitete irgendetwas vor. Draco hatte kein Ahnung was, aber Severus meinte, er solle Harry lang genug aufhalten. Der blondhaarige hatte zwar schon eine Vermutung, da Severus so ein geheimnisvolles Grinsen aufgelegt hatte, als er ihn darum bat.

Gehetzt sah er sich nach rechts und links um, dann auf Harry und den Schulleiter, der immer noch genauso wie immer übermäßig freundlich hinter seinen halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern zwinkerte. Draco hatte sich schon mehrfach gefragt, ob dieser unter Krankhaften Zuckungen litt, so was sollte es ja geben, es nannte sich Touret-Syndrom oder so ähnlich.

Draco konnte schon Ansätze dafür sehen, dass Harry Fell wuchs, doch bevor dieser sich vollständig verwandeln konnte, kam ein ziemlich gehetzt aussehender Professor Lupin um die Ecke geschwirrt und stieß mit dem Direktor zusammen, dadurch musste dieser sich zurückziehen und Harry konnte sich beruhigen. Er sah den Professor kurzzeitig dankend an.

„Danke, aber Draco hat mir schon alles erklärt, schließlich ist er der Vertrauensschüler von meinem Haus. Professor Lupin, ich wünsche ihnen eine angenehme Nacht, wir sehen uns morgen.", Harry nickte ihm zu und machte sich vom Acker. Er war innerlich aufgewühlt und kämpfte mit Tränen, er konnte die ganze Sache immer noch nicht ganz verstehen und der Schmerz, den er bis jetzt erleiden musste, überkam ihn wieder, die ganzen Demütigungen, der Schmerz seine Eltern nicht zu kennen, mitzukriegen, wie seine "Freunde" wirklich waren.

Er ging immer schneller und schneller. Draco überließ die Erstklässler der Parkinson und den anderen Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin und lief Harry nach. Der blieb nach einigen Meter in einem dunklen Gang stehen und ließ sich an der Wand herunter gleiten. Draco nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Komm Kleiner ich bring dich zu Severus.", klang die sanfte Stimme des Blonden, als er Harry stützend nur einen Gang weiter führte. Vor einem Landschaftsgemälde, auf dem eine bei Mondschein beleuchtete Hütte abgebildet war, mit einem Wald und einer Klippe, an dem das brausende Meer sich brach.

Harry betrachtete aus verschwommenen Augen das Gemälde. Es war genau der Ort, an dem sie sich zum ersten Mal geküsst hatten, er und Severus, in seinem Traum.

„Oh Sev hat ein neues Bild aufgehängt, na ja jedenfalls, _DarkDreams._"

Draco ging hinein und sah Severus am Schreibtisch sitzen, doch sprang dieser sofort auf, als er sah, dass Draco herein kam und dahinter ein verheulter Harry. Er war auf der Stelle bei seinem Liebsten und drückte ihn in seine Arme. Er hatte doch gewusst, dass das alles heute eine ziemliche Belastung für den Kleinen war, aber es musste noch etwas passiert sein. Er sah Draco fragend an.

„Kümmer dich um Harry, er braucht dich jetzt, wir sind Dumbledore eben begegnet und du kennst den ja.", erklärte Draco kurz und war schon auf dem Weg hinaus.

„Vergiss bitte nicht die Illusion auf Harrys Bett zu sprechen. Ich erwarte dich morgen hier, damit du ihn abholen kannst."

Draco nickte und war dann verschwunden auf dem Weg zu seinem Liebsten.

Währenddessen auf dem Gang.

„Tut mir leid Professor. Ich habe nur etwas vergessen und wollte schnell zurück, es holen.", entschuldigte sich Remus, wobei er immer und immer wieder an seine Zigaretten und Feuerzeug dachte, die er in der Großen Halle aus der Tasche genommen hatte. Dabei verschob er alle anderen Gedanken in einen leeren Raum und verschloss die Tür dahinter, denn natürlich hatte er sie wieder eingesteckt. Moony, sein Werwolf, hatte nur gerade auf etwas reagiert und da es mehr und mehr auf Vollmond zuging, schon Übermorgen war es wieder soweit, kam Moony immer mehr hervor.

Wie er bemerkte, war es wichtig so schnell reagiert zu haben, da er auf die neuen Schüler von Slytherin traf, unter anderem auch auf den jungen Snape, Samuel-Jamie, und diesem ging es ganz und gar nicht gut, er konnte den Werwolf in ihm durchscheinen sehen.

#Silver, er hat ihn Silver genannt.#, fiel Remus ein.

„Kein Problem, Remus. Aber du rauchst? Keine gute Angewohnheit weißt du?"

Remus bemerkte, dass sich die Stimmung des Alten geändert hatte. Er war sauer, dass er kam und ihn aus den Gedanken des Snapes gerissen, er kam ihn irgendwie komisch vor. Doch konnte er nicht sagen warum, er wusste nur eines, er musste aufpassen, da wohl einige Slytherin Schüler seit diesem Jahr zu Voldemort gehörten.

„Hast du vielleicht Lust auf einen Tee und ein paar Keksen?", fragte Dumbledore gespielt freundlich.

„Ich würde ja gerne, muss aber noch den Unterricht vorbereiten und Severus um den Trank bitten.", redete er sich heraus und machte, dass er weg kam, natürlich in Richtung der großen Halle.

Dort angekommen ging er zu seinem Platz und tat so, als ob er etwas suchen würde und nahm erst das Päckchen aus seiner Tasche um sie dann wieder gut sichtbar einzustecken, denn er hatte gerochen, dass der Schulleiter ihm gefolgt war, nur dieser Lehrer stank so nach alt, es war ein undefinierbarer Geruch, eine Mischung aus alten abgelegenen Klamotten und Mottenkugeln. Außerdem wusch er sich nicht sonderlich oft, da er nach altem getrocknetem Schweiß stank, übertüncht mit einem süßlichen schweren Parfüm.

Remus wurde jedes Mal schlecht, wenn er nur zu nah an dem Direktor war. Er musste sich fast immer das Würgen verkneifen, er verstand McGonagall nicht, die ständig bei dem Sack herum schwirrte.

Remus schüttelte sich einmal um die Gedanken loszuwerden und ging nach draußen, um eine zu rauchen. Genüsslich sog er an seiner Gauloase und lehnte an einem Baum mit dem Blick auf den See. Morgen würde der neue Referendar ankommen, der wollte unbedingt bei Remus lernen, warum auch immer.

Der Werwolf hoffte nur darauf, dass dieser Referendar nicht so ein fauler Kerl wäre und nicht direkt hinter Dumbledore stünde und seinen Vorstellungen von reiner weißer Magie und all dem Scheiß, denn dann konnte er seinen Unterrichtsplan für die sechste und siebte in den Wind schießen.

Draco saß auf Blaises Schoß und schmiegte sich ganz nah an ihn. Er hatte seinem Freund erzählt, was auf dem Gang geschehen war. Einige Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter. Er ertrug es einfach nicht, wenn Harry litt und es machte ihn traurig. Es hatte sich mit der Zeit alles aufgestaut und auch die Schuldgefühle waren da, die er sich dennoch machte.

Blaise küsste ihm die Tränen weg und trug ihn zu seinem Bett. Dort legten sie sich hin und Draco kuschelte sich an ihn, dort schlief er ein, murmelte aber noch etwas von Sam, Bett, Illusion. Da sein Freund natürlich nicht doof war, kombinierte er gut und tat, was Draco eigentlich machen sollte.

„Schhhht Kleiner, alles ist gut, du bist jetzt bei mir.", beruhigte Severus seinen Engel.

Harrys Tränen waren schon lange versiegt, er lag mit dem Kopf auf Sevs Beinen und genoss, die streichelnde Hand auf seinem Kopf.

„Severus?"

Harry öffnete die Augen, die nun in einem leuchtendem Grün strahlten und sich in die schwarzen Obsidiane verankerten.

„Hmm?", Severus war so fasziniert von den Smaragden, dass er nichts anderes herausbekam.

„Ich möchte dich spüren, richtig.", seine Smaragden blitzten vor Verlangen lüstern auf.

Severus musterte ihn abschätzend, er war sich nicht sicher, ob das jetzt richtig wäre, aber nur ein weiterer Blick genügte um ihn zu überzeugen.

Er nahm Harry auf die Arme, so dass dieser sich mit den Händen um seinen Nacken festhalten konnte. Wie ein Bräutigam seiner Braut, trug Severus seinen Harry über die Schwelle zum Schlafzimmer.

Er legte ihn aufs Bett und küsste ihn verlangend.

Harry war sprachlos. „Oh Sev... das, ...das ist wirklich wunderschön!"

break


	11. weiß net wie ichs nennen soll

Disclaimer: leider gehört weder Harry, noch Severus, Draco, Blaise oder all die anderen mir 'snief', draco, harry und sev haben will! nun ja ich verdiene auch kein geld

Warning: SLASH, LEMON

Pairing: HP/SS, DM/BZ,...

Widmung: für dieses chappy Alexia von ff.de

special thx to:

Gugi28: naja nee hatten sie nciht, also nicht wirklich. also harry is nun in einem bereich noch Jungfrau gewesen. oh man blaise und draco sind hier auch irgendwie und remus auch knuddel

moondancer: also ich sag ma jetz nichts dazu, ob es siri is, wirste da unten nämlcih lesen können. puh da bin ich aba voll erleichtert son crucio muss wohl sehr wehtun.

Angie: hey! warum könnt ihr alle nur so gut raten ;)? schon wieder jemand, der mir das sagt. ich bin voll und ganz deiner meinung, blöder graubart knuddel

tinkita: danke knuddel

Turquenione: stimmt ja hast du, aber das war ja irgendwie klar, sonst hätte ich mich gar nciht getraut zu posten, weil ich sicher sehr viele beschwerden bekommen hätte. bah mir wurd richtig schlecht beim schreiben, dieser geruch is wirklich schrecklich 'nick', okay viel spaß

Kreatur der Nacht Kapitel 11 - weiß net wie ichs nennen soll

_Eine Rose gebrochen, ehe der Sturm sie entblättert.G. E. Lessing "Emilia Galotti" Harry war sprachlos. „Oh Sev... das, ...das ist wirklich wunderschön!" _

* * *

Der Grünäugige lag auf einem mit roten Rosenblättern bestreutem Bett, überall standen Vasen in denen weiße Tulpen und Lilien waren. Und überall brannten Teelichte, tauchten das Zimmer in ein flimmerndes düsteres Licht. Es duftete nach Blumen und verschiedenen Kräutern, nach Vanille und Kirschen, nach Erdbeeren und Zimt. All die Gerüche waren für Harry gerade so betörend. Seine Augen glitzerten und verankerten sich wieder in die schwarzen Obsidiane, die ihn liebevoll betrachteten.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr.", gestand Severus und senkte seine Lippen auf die des anderen, knabberten an diesem verführerischem Rot und seine Zunge bettelte geradezu darum hinein zu dürfen.

Langsam fast wie in Zeitlupe, so kam es den beiden vor, öffnete Harry Stück für Stück seinen Mund und ließ die fremde Zunge hinein, die seine sanft umspielte. Es breitete sich ein angenehmes Kribbeln in Harrys Körper aus, das immer intensiver wurde. Beide hatten die Augen geschlossen und wanderten rein instinktiv mit ihren Händen, während Severus an Harrys Seiten fuhr, schlang Harry seine Arme um den Rücken des anderen. Ein Ziehen in seinem Unterkörper meldete schon die bald aufrecht stehende Erektion an.

Harry stöhnte in den Kuss hinein, während seine Hände nun auf Sevs Po lagen und ihn streichelten. Der angebliche Onkel bewegte seine Hüften aufreizend gegen Harrys Körper, rieb somit ihre entstandenen Beulen aneinander.

Severus löste sich schweratmend von Harry, doch machte er sich weiter unten an die Arbeit, saugte und verbiss sich in den Hals des Jüngeren, leckte danach entschuldigend darüber und wanderte mit hauchzarten Küssen wieder nach oben, über das Kinn, streifte die Lippen und ging dann weiter die Wangenknochen entlang zu Harrys Ohr. Dort knabberte er am Läppchen, nahm es in den Mund und leckte daran.

„Oh Harry.", stöhnte Severus.

Harry keuchte auf, hatte die Augen aber immer noch geschlossen und genoss die zärtlichen Liebkosungen seines Geliebten. Er wand sich verlangend unter ihm, versuchte sich stärker an ihn zu reiben, doch hielt Severus ihn davon ab, indem er ihn festhielt.

Erst jetzt öffnete Harry seine Augen und sah wieder diese angenehme Schwärze, die ihn gefangen hielt.

Mit einem Wink von Severus waren sie beide nackt. Lüstern blickte Harry dem kleinen silbernen Ring entgegen, der an der rechten Brustwarze prangte. Hob wie schon damals seine Hand und spielte damit. Dieser Ring war einfach zu faszinierend für ihn und er wollte sich unbedingt auch noch ein machen lassen, doch wollte er seinen Liebling damit erst zu Weihnachten überraschen.

Gieriger als vorher noch senkte Severus seine Lippen auf Harrys und küsste ihn tief und intensiv. Harry drückte sich fordernd gegen Severus.

„Oh... Sev berühr mich endlich! Ahhh... bitteeeeeee..."

Severus hatte Harrys erregiertes Glied fest in die Hand genommen und fing langsam an, die Vorhaut vor und zurück zu schieben, streifte dabei hin und wieder mit dem Daumen die Eichel, wurde immer und immer schneller.

„ahhh Se-ve-ruuuus! Nicht.", schrie Harry aus.

„Nicht?", Sev hörte auf ihn zu massieren, seine Stimme klang dunkel und rau.

„Ni-icht so. ich will di-ch... spüren jetzt!", er klang gequält.

Severus hatte Erbarmen mit ihm, na gut er gestand sich ein, dass er es wohl kaum selbst noch lange aushalten würde, da dieser Werwolf verdammt erregend ist und er schon vom hinsehen und anfassen kurz davor stand über die Klippe zu springen.

Severus küsste Harry lang und nestelte an der Schublade herum. Er holte eine kleine Phiole heraus, die in einem kleinen Kristallflakon rosé schimmerte. Sev küsste sich von Harrys Mund herunter zu dessen Brustwarzen, spielte kurz daran und biss zärtlich zu. Am Bauchnabel angekommen tauchte er einmal herein, dann war er endlich am Ziel. Severus kostete die durchsichtige Flüssigkeit, die sich aus Harrys Spitze lösten. Dann öffnete er den Flakon und ließ die Flüssigkeit auf seine Hände fließen. Mit der einen massierte er sich selbst, wobei er eine Menge seiner Selbstbeherrschung brauchte, um damit wieder aufzuhören.

Dann ließ er ein paar Tröpfchen in Harrys Poritze hinein laufen und verteilte diese dort.

Harry stöhnte auf und wand sich nur noch heftiger unter den Berührungen, besonders an seinem Po. Seine Erregung stieg immer weiter an. Auf einmal spürte er etwas langes dünnes in seinem Körper. Es tat überhaupt nicht weh, im Gegenteil es breitete sich ein Feuer in ihm aus und als Severus mit seinem Finger einen bestimmten Punkt traf, die Prostata, sah Harry nur noch Sterne.

Die Augen hatte er schon lange wieder geschlossen, stöhnte, schrie und keuchte unkontrolliert. Doch dann war der Finger verschwunden und Enttäuschung breitete sich in ihm aus. Nur schob sich dann ein viel größeres und dickeres Ding in ihn herein, das ihn vollkommen ausfüllte.

Harry riss die Augen auf, wieder wurde sein blick aufgefangen.

„Geht's?", fragte Severus und seine Stimme klang noch viel rauer und dunkler als zuvor.

Harry konnte nicht antworten, also zog er Sev zu sich herunter und küsste ihn verlangend, dabei bewegte er leicht seine Hüfte. Sie stöhnten beide auf, als Severus begann erst langsam und dann immer und immer schneller in Harrys engen Körper zu stoßen. Ihre Schreie vermischten sich miteinander.

„Oh... ahh Seeeeeev jaa oh... schnelleeeeeeer!", bat Harry und wurde auch nicht enttäuscht.

„Ahhhh Harryyy, du bist soooo eng!", stöhnte Sev.

Sein Rhythmus wurde immer schneller, er traf immer den einen Punkt in Harry, der ihn Sterne sehen ließ. Und dann war es soweit in Harry zogen sich alle Muskeln zusammen, der warme Saft spritze aus seiner Spitze und landete heiß gegen Severus Bauch. Aber auch der ältere konnte sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen. Er pumpte Harry mit seinem Saft voll, blieb noch kurzzeitig in ihm, da er ziemlich geschlaucht war.

Schweratmend lag er auf Harry, nach ein paar Minuten zog er sich zurück, reinigte sie mit einem Zauberspruch und bedeckte ihre Körper mit einer Decke. Harry kuschelte sich ganz nah an den nackten heißen Körper, bevor er einschlief küsste er Sev so sanft auf die Lippen, dass es fast nur ein Hauchen war. „Ich liebe dich.", sagte er einfach und war auch schon eingeschlafen.

Severus legte seine Arme um den dünnen Körper, küsste ihn auf die Stirn und erwiderte, als er schon fast eingeschlafen war „Ich dich auch, kleiner."

Draco tigerte schon den ganzen Morgen über aufgeregt in dem Drei-Bett-Zimmer umher, dass er sich mit Blaise und Harry teilte. Er war schon immer aufgeregt am ersten Schultag, er konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber es war so. So lief dieser also hektisch ins Badezimmer, wieder zurück. So aufgedreht hatte Blaise Draco schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, selbst in den letzten Jahren war es nicht so schlimm gewesen, aber in diesem Jahr war ja alles anders. Es schien als hätte der Malfoy-Spross mindestens eine halbe Kanne starken Kaffee getrunken, doch dem war nicht so, denn er wusste nur zu gut, dass Draco das schwarze Gold aus tiefstem Herzen verabscheute.

„Man Dray komm mal runter, es ist ein ganz normaler Schultag. Es scheint so, als ob du noch nie in Hogwarts gewesen bist, dabei is das jetzt schon unser sechstes Jahr!"

„Ja, ja Blaise. Schon gut. Kommst du jetzt? Ich sollte doch Sam abholen."

Blaise nickte und kam zu ihm, wollte schon an ihm vorbei gehen, aber Draco schnappte ihn sich erst mal und küsste ihn.

„Danke Blaise. Wegen gestern, du bist ein Schatz.", wisperte Draco dem etwas größeren ins Ohr und ging dann voraus zu Severus Privatgemächern, wo Harry verträumt und mit einem seligen Blick heraustrat und total erstaunt war, als er plötzlich Draco und Blaise vor sich sah.

„Morgen!", flötete Harry gut gelaunt und folgte den anderen beiden in die große Halle zum Frühstück, dort setzte er sich wie gestern auf den Platz neben Draco und begann sich alles Möglich auf den Teller zu schaufeln, er konnte sich nicht helfen, sein Hunger war der eines Bären.

Yuki saß auf seinem Schoß und wurde ab und an von Harry oder Draco gefüttert.

Es erklangen Eulenschreie und man konnte Flügel schlagen hören. Was dazu bracht so ziemlich alle Schüler aufzusehen, nur Harrys Blick war weiterhin auf seinem Teller, da er total in seinen Cornflakes vertieft war. Erst als Naki sich auf seine Schulter setzte, schreckte er hoch. Wobei diese ein empörtes Krächzen verlauten ließ. Aber als ihr Vertrauter ihr entschuldigend über das seidenweiche weiße Gefieder streichelte beruhigte sie sich und knabberte nun an seinem Ohr, wie Hedwig es auch immer getan hatte.

„Hey Süße, hast du mir was mitgebracht?"

Harry band den Brief von ihrem Bein ab und las sich die Front durch.

An Samuel James Snape Hogwarts 

Harry konnte schon die krakelige Schrift erkennen und öffnete den Brief voller Vorfreude. Sirius hatte ihm geschrieben, dass sie sich wohl demnächst sehen werden, doch leider konnte er nicht von hier weg, da ihn Tom mit Aufträgen überschüttete, genau wie seinen Bruder Regulus, von dem übrigens der zweite Teil des Briefes bestand:

Hey Samuel, ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir demnächst mal wieder so ein Duell wiederholen würden, doch würde mich dein Onkel lynchen. Jedenfalls wollte ich dir nur eine angenehme Zeit wünschen und dass du mir schön lernst!

Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, wo der erste Teil noch ganz erheiternd war und Sirius ihm schrieb, wie er Regulus und Lucius häufiger ein paar Streiche spielte. Sich erkundigte, wie der erste Tag denn war und in welches Haus er eingeteilt wurde. War der Teil von Regulus kurz, direkt und einfach nur typisch.

Harry bemerkte immer und immer wieder, wie unterschiedlich doch die Charaktere der Brüder waren und doch in manchen Situationen wieder fast gleich.

Der schwarz-silberhaarige nahm sich vor später am Tag zu antworten, aber jetzt erst mal musste er in den Gemeinschaftsraum, seine Sachen holen und dann zu seiner ersten Stunde, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, mit Remus.

Dieser war gerade in Hogsmeade und erwartete seinen Referendar, währenddessen zog er an seiner Zigarette, der Zug hätte schon vor 10 Minuten da sein sollen, doch bis jetzt war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Aber was war das? In der Ferne konnte Remus einen kleinen Punkt ausmachen, der immer näher kam. Schon bald erkannte er eine kleine Lok.

#Na endlich, wird ja auch mal Zeit#, dachte Remus, er beobachtete die Leute, die aus dem Zug stiegen, es waren nicht viele, aber einer davon musste der Neue sein.

Der Werwolf nahm noch einen letzten Zug, bevor er sie auf den Boden schnippte und sie austrat. Er erkannte, wie jemand auf ihn zu kam. Erstaunt stellte der Braunhaarige fest, dass er ihn kannte.

Er war etwa gleich groß, wie Remus selbst, hatte dunkelbraune kurze Haare, die kreuz und quer verstrubbelt waren, seine Augen waren dunkelblau und das Lächeln auf dessen Zügen einfach unglaublich. Die blauen Jeans passten sich perfekt an den Körper ein, betonten die langen Beine. Das Hemd war weiß und vorne bis zur Hälfte geschnürt, so dass die muskulöse Brust nur noch weiter hervorhoben wurden.

„Professor Lupin? Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie mich noch kennen, ich war im Siebten Jahr, als Sie hier Lehrer waren."

Remus stoppte den Ehemaligen in seinem Redefluss. „Wood, Oliver Wood! Ich freue mich Sie wiederzusehen Mr. Wood. Ich dachte schon da kommt sonst wer!"

„Oh bitte, nennen Sie mich Oliver."

„Okay Oliver, aber nur wenn du mich Remus nennst, immerhin sind wir jetzt Kollegen, aber sag was ist mit deiner Quidditchkarriere geworden?"

Lupin ging mit Wood tratschend über den Bahnhof und den Weg hoch nach Hogwarts, da die nächste Kutsche erst in einer knappen Stunde fahren würde und sie dann nicht mehr genug Zeit hätten, pünktlich zum Unterricht zu erscheinen.

„Das war nur, damit ich mir mein Studium finanzieren konnte, ich wollte meinen Eltern nicht auf der Tasche liegen.", antwortete Wood bereitwillig.

„Hmm ja das verstehe ich. Huch, wir sind ja schon da. Na dann komm mal mit, ich zeige dir dein Zimmer, es ist gleich neben meinem, also wenn was ist, meine Tür steht dir offen. Ich denke ich muss dir das Schloss nicht mehr zeigen oder?", fragte Remus und blinzelte ihm zu.

Wood errötete ein wenig und schüttelte den Kopf. Ihm war es äußerst peinlich gewesen, als ihn sein ehemaliger Lehrer so anblinzelte, er hatte schon immer eine gewisse Schwäche für seinen Lehrer gehabt. Warum wusste er selbst nicht, es störte ihn auch nicht, dass er ein Werwolf war.

Danach machten sie sich auch schon auf zu ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde, Slytherin und Gryffindor 6.Klasse.

Wood knallte mit seiner Hand gegen den Kopf und stöhnte gequält auf. Verwirrt nahm Remus das zur Kenntnis und fragte, ob es ihm nicht gut ginge.

„Oh nein, mir geht's noch gut. Ich habe nur gerade auf dem stundenplan gesehen, dass wir die 6. Klässler haben, Slytherin und Gryffindor."

„Ja und?"

„Nun falls ich mich richtig erinnere, waren diese in der 3. als ich im letzten Jahr war, daraus folgt, dass es die Klasse ist mit der größten Häuserrivalität. Kurz gesagt: Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Potter, Weasley, Granger."

Remus bernsteinfarbenen Augen durchbohrten den ehemaligen Schüler, bevor er traurig erwiderte „ Mit allen hast du ja Recht, aber Harry geht nicht mehr nach Hogwarts, er nimmt Privatunterricht, ist sicherer meint Dumbledore. Und die Slytherins sind ganz in Ordnung, ich saß mit ihnen in einem Abteil. Aber es gibt einen neuen Schüler, er soll Severus Neffe sein, aber irgendwas stimmt da nicht.", sprach er seine Bedenken aus. Er hatte aus einem ihm unbekannten Grund vollstes Vertrauen zu Oliver.

„Wie Snape hat Verwandte?", fraget Wood erstaunt, er hatte gedacht Snape hätte keine.

„Hmm ja."

Damit verstummte ihr Gespräch, denn die ersten Schüler betraten den Raum. Allen voran Harry, dahinter Draco in Blaises Armen und dann kamen auch schon Crabbe und Goyle. Harry setzte sich in die erste Reihe, es war ein Viererplatz. Draco pflanzte sich mit dazu und zog seinen Freund gleich hinterher.

Dann kamen auch die restlichen Schüler, mitunter auch Seamus, der sich sofort neben den Slytherin begab. „Hey Sam, ist der Platz hier noch frei?"

„Ja klar Seam' setz dich nur.", lächelte Harry und hätte am liebsten die ganze Welt umarmt, so glücklich war er.

Es klingelte und so ziemlich alle stellten ihre Gespräche ein, außer eine kleiner Gruppe bestehen aus Ronald Weasley, Hermine Granger und Dean Thomas. Die sich lautstark über Seamus aufregten, da der sich zu den Schlangen gesetzt hatte.

„Das ist ja unerhört.", schnippte Hermine.

„So ein Verräter!", meinte Ronald.

Dean nickte nur zu und sagte „Was meint ihr, das wird er doch wieder bekommen oder?"

„Aber na klar!", regte sich Ron auf und funkelte dem Iren ein Loch in den Hinterkopf.

„Und was ist mit dieser Schwuchtel?", fragte Hermine und sah Samuel, alias Harry, an.

Harry drehte sich wütend um, seine Augen wirkten kalt und hatten wieder den goldenen Farbton angenommen, seine Gesichtzüge wirkten hart, als er den Mund aufmachen wollte und einen kleinen fiesen Zauber murmeln wollte, aber wurde er von ihrem Lehrer aufgehalten, der sich wutschnaubend vor dem braunhaarigen Wuschelkopf aufgestellt hatte.

„Miss Granger!", donnerte er los „Ich verbitte mir so eine Feindseligkeit! Es ist völlig egal, ob man nun Frau oder Mann liebt! Höre ich noch einmal ähnliches, wird es Strafpunkte und Aufgaben regnen seien Sie sich da sicher! Und damit Sie auch ja nichts falsch verstehen, 10 Punkte von Gryffindor!"

Harry war innerlich zusammengezuckt, sonst hatte immer sein Onkel so geschrieen. Er schloss die Augen und sah wieder seine letzten Erlebnisse im Lingusterweg vor Augen, wie Vernon ihm die arme Hedwig zu essen hinstellte. Kalter Schweiß brach ihm aus und er zitterte.

Alarmiert sah Draco auf Harry, er wusste, dieses Mal würde es passieren. Doch dann drehte Remus sich plötzlich um. Sein Werwolfinstinkt sagte ihm, dass hier ein Wolf war, ja er wusste, dass Samuel ein Werwolf war, aber es fühlte sich an wie nun ja wie das Tier und nicht der Mensch.

Aber dann geschah etwas anderes, die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und Severus kam herein. Sofort war sein Blick auf Harry gerichtet. Er flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr und verschwand dann wieder.

Der Schüler war beruhigt und es war, als ob nichts gewesen wäre, denn von Harrys Verfassung hatten alleine nur Remus, Oliver, da er ja ganz vorne stand, Draco und Severus, der ja dann gekommen war. Denn nach der letzten Nacht waren sie näher miteinander gebunden, dadurch, dass Harry noch Jungfrau gewesen war und sie sich beide so sehr liebten, denn erst als sie sich gegenseitig ihre Liebe gestanden hatten, es sogar meinten, wie sie es sagten, waren sie mit ihren Gefühlen noch viel stärker gebunden.

„Nun gut, da das jetzt geklärt ist. Also einige von euch kennen meinen Referendar schon, er hat vor 3 Jahren seinen Abschluss gemacht und ihr sprecht ihn mit Professor Wood an. Die, die mich noch nicht kennen, ich bin Professor Lupin. Ich gehe jetzt die Anwesenheitsliste durch."

„Finnigan, Seamus"

„Hier."

„Granger, Hermine"

„Ja Professor Lupin ich bin hier!", sagte sie laut und deutlich und hob dazu noch ihre Hand.

Harry sah, wie Oliver die Augen verdrehte, als er bemerkte, wie er beobachtet wurde, hielt er sofort inne und betrachtete den Schüler vor ihm. # Ah ja, der junge Snape.# Harry grinste ihn etwas an und machte eine Handbewegung, die sagte, wie er dieses Mädchen fand, nämlich zum Kotzen. Oliver grinste zurück und nickte leicht. # Ist doch ganz in Ordnung.#, dachte Wood.

Remus las weiterhin die Namen vor.

„Malfoy, Draco Lucius?"

„Hier."

„Patil, Parvati?"

„Jo!"

„Snape, Samuel-James?"

„Anwesend."

„Weasley, Ronald?"

„Ja Professor Lupin ich bin auch hier."

#Oh bitte Wiesel! Fang nicht genauso an wie das Schlammblut und verteile deinen Schleim überall.#, dachten so ziemlich alle Slytherins und Seamus.

„And least but not last Zabini, Blaise Orion."

„Ich bin auch hier."

„Ausgezeichnet, denn können wir ja anfangen."

Die Stunde verging recht schnell, sie übten einige Duell Zauber. Zuerst miteinander und dann durften einige, die gut waren gegen Lupin kämpfen, Wood ging währenddessen herum und zeigte einigen wie dieses und jenes funktionierte, dabei bemerkte er, wie Neville eindeutig besser war, als Weasley, sein miserabler Nachfolger im Quidditch.

Die Stunden waren schnell rum und irgendwann saß Harry, mit Draco alleine in ihrem Zimmer, da Blaise noch Wahrsagen hatte, was Harry und auch Draco abgegeben hatten und unterhielten sich. Oder besser gesagte, Harry quetschte Draco aus, über sein erstes Mal.

„Also na ja... das war so vor ein paar Wochen..."

_Flashback_

_Draco, Harry, Seamus, die Zwillinge und Blaise waren gerade draußen gewesen fliegen, es hat gegossen wie aus Eimern und dementsprechend sahen sie auch aus. Total durchnässt und mit Schlamm bespritzt._

_Laut lachend gingen sie durch die große Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor, als ihnen Narcissa entgegen kam, kritisch betrachtete sie, sie._

„_Oh, oh.", konnte man von Dracos Seite aus hören._

_Und schon wussten die anderen, was Draco meinte mit oh, oh, denn Narcissa scheuchte sie alle miteinander aus der Halle, fluchte und schickte sie hoch in ihre Zimmer und, dass sie ja nicht wieder herunterkommen würden._

_Harry zuckte etwas zusammen, aber dann kam auch schon Severus und führte ihn in ihr Zimmer um ihn dort mit frischen Kleidern zu versorgen und ihn wärmend zu umarmen._

_Während Draco in sein Zimmer gegangen war und vor hatte zu duschen. Er zog sich die klitschnassen Sachen aus und stieg nackt unter die Dusche._

**(((Und ich schlafe in der Dusche, weil die Dusche zu mir hält, sie ist der einzige Freund, den ich noch habe auf der Welt, ja ich schlafe in der Dusche, denn die Dusche ist normal(Farin Urlaub – Dusche))))**

_Er stellte sie auf heiß, damit die klamme Kälte aus seinen steifen Gliedern verschwand. Dann spürte er plötzlich zwei Arme, die sich um seinen Körper schlangen._

„_Na mein Süßer.", flötete Blaise in Dracos Ohr und knabberte daran._

_Draco stöhnte auf und lehnte sich an den warmen nackten Körper hinter ihm. Blaise schnappte sich das Duschgel und seifte den Körper des anderen Slytherins ein, ließ dabei keine Stele aus. Als Blaise an Dracos Po angekommen war, stöhnte Draco ein weiteres Mal auf. Er spürte, wie eine Härte sich gegen seine Hüfte drückte. Und dann spürte er Hände an seinem ebenfalls steifen Penis, die ihn auf und ab rieben._

_Flashback Ende_

„Na ja so ist das passiert.", schloss Draco seine Erzählung und schwelgte in Erinnerrungen. „Nur meiner Hinterpartie ging es nicht besonders gut, aber das war es wert. Und jetzt bist du dran kleiner."

Harry hob fragend die Augenbraue, er errötete etwas und betrachtete seine Hände sehr interessiert.

„Aber woher?", fragte er.

„Nun man muss dich nur kennen, so wie du gestrahlt hast!", lachte Draco nun und umarmte Harry brüderlich.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Blaise kam herein.

„Oh, 'tschuldigung, wollte nicht stören. Wann seit ihr fertig?", grinste Blaise und drehte sich um.

Draco schmiss ein Kissen nach ihm.

„Oh komm schon her du Schuft!", rief Draco.

Blaise kam auf ihn zugelaufen und hüpfte auf das Bett, zog sofort Draco besitzergreifend auf seinen Schoß.

„Keine angst ich nehme dir nicht weg.", grinste Harry und stand auf, er wollte noch zu Remus und danach zu Severus, auch wollte er gerne mal wieder Hagrid besuchen, doch ging das ja nicht.

break


	12. Wer ist Samuel James Snape?

Disclaimer: wie immer

Pairings: wie immer

Warnings: wie immer

Anmerkung: wie immer 'g' nein jetzt mal echt, irgendwie is mir da ein kleiner fehler unterlaufen, wahrscheinlich hamm das sowieso die meisten bemerkt, also ich habe schon mal eine lemon mit sev und harry geschrieben und dann im nächsten kapi sofort behauptet, das die beiden ja noch nicht haben : S. na ja ich erklär mir das einfach so, dass es ja eigentlich nicht so hätte geschehen sollen, weil wegen harry betrunken und so und dann hatt harry einfach die halbe nacht vergessen 'pfeif' 'wegschau' aba ich wars nicht, das war dieses ding in mir dass das behauptet hat, dieses es behauptet auch ganz stark, dass es harry potter heißt.

Kommi Antworten findet ihr nun am Ende des Chaps! Und ihr müsst nicht so lange aufs neue chap warten ;)

„Keine Angst ich nehme ihn dir nicht weg.", grinste Harry und stand auf, er wollte noch zu Remus und danach zu Severus, auch wollte er gerne mal wieder Hagrid besuchen, doch ging das ja nicht.

Harry klopfte an die ihm bekannte Tür an und wartete.

„Herein!", erklang durch die Tür eine dumpfe Stimme.

Harry drückte die Klinke herunter und trat in das Büro ein, es sah genauso aus, wie in ihrem 3. Schuljahr, sehr gemütlich.

Lupin sah von einem Stapel von Aufsätzen auf. Er war erstaunt, den jungen Snape hier zu sehen und bat ihn näher zu treten. Mit einer einladenden Geste auf den bequemen Sessel, stand Lupin selbst auf und setzte sich auf einen anderen Sessel.

„Professor Wood ist nicht da?", fragte Harry, um ein Gespräch anzufangen, zwar würde er auch einfach gerne so sitzen bleiben, da er die Gegenwart des anderen schon immer genossen hatte, aber das würde schon etwas komisch sein. Lupin war für ihn ein Pol der Ruhe.

„Nein, er schreibt gerade seinen Ausbildungsnachweis für den heutigen Tag.", danach schwiegen sie wieder.

„Professor, könnte ich sie etwas fragen?", durchbrach Harry wieder die Stille die doch etwas unangenehm war.

„Ja, klar. Mr. Snape.", nickte ihm Lupin zu.

„Bitte Professor, nennen Sie mich Sam oder Samuel." Remus nickte. „Ähm, was ich sie fragen wollte war, ob Sie ähm... vielleicht malen?"

„Malen?", fragte der Braunhaarige erstaunt.

„Ja, malen. So richtig meine ich auf Leinwänden und so."

„Hmm... ich hab's mal versucht. Aber das ist schon Ewigkeiten her. Aber woher weißt du das Samuel?"

„Ich habe ein Bild bei meinem Onkel gesehen.", sagte Harry, als wenn es schon alles erklären würde.

„Bei deinem Onkel?"

Harry nickte.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass es von mir ist?", fragte Lupin neugieriger, der Junge war ihm irgendwie unheimlich. Er hatte bis jetzt nicht viele Bilder gemalt und die, die er gemalt hatte, waren nicht mit Remus Lupin unterschrieben. Aber eine andere Frage war, wie konnte so ein Bild in die Hände des Slytherin-Headmaster gelangen? Er malte doch nur kurz vor oder kurz nach Vollmond, wobei ihm wieder einfiel, dass in der nächsten Nacht ja bereits Vollmond sein würde.

„Ihr Name stand drunter.", sagte Harry einfach und beobachtete die Reaktion des anderen Werwolfes.

Remus schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Es kann nicht von mir sein, ich habe nicht mit meinem Namen unterschrieben."

„Sind Sie sich sicher?", fragte Harry der genau wusste, dass er nicht wirklich mit seinem Namen unterschrieben hatte. „Sie haben sich also nicht Nipul J. Sumer genannt?"

Bersteinfarbene Augen starrten schockiert in goldene. „Woher?"

„Ich sagte doch, dass mein Onkel ein Bild von Ihnen hat. So und das ist auch der Grund, weswegen ich bei Ihnen bin Professor. Wie Sie wissen, bin auch ich ein Werwolf. Wissen Sie ich kann mich auch verwandeln, wenn wir keinen Vollmond haben und es tut noch nicht mal weh. Um es kurz zu machen, ich möchte Ihnen helfen.", Harry schloss seine Rede und sah nun Remus fest in die Augen.

„Aber wieso?", fragte Remus ein wenig dümmlich und kratze sich am Kopf.

„Wieso ich Ihnen helfen möchte? Nun es ist sehr einfach, als ich das bild das erste mal gesehen habe, war ich so ergriffen davon. Sie muss es ungemein quälen ein so wunderbares Wesen zu sein. Sie fühlen sich allein und vor allen dingen akzeptieren Sie ihr zweites Ich nicht. Außerdem möchte ich Ihnen helfen, weil ich sie mag."

Remus Augen wurden feucht, er wusste nicht wieso, aber der Kleine war so bezaubernd. Eine einzelne Träne rann an seiner Wange hinab. /Wie kann man in dieser Zeit nur so selbstlos sein? Irgendwie erinnert er mich an Harry, er hat auch immer nur für die anderen gelebt. Nie aber auch nie hat er etwas zurück verlangt./

„Professor?", unterbrach Harry Remus in seinen Gedanken.

Schnell wischte Remus die Träne weg und lächelte ihn dankbar an. Harry stand auf und umarmte seinen Professor einfach.

Und da roch Remus es. /Harry, geschockte sah er den kleinen Werwolf in seinen Armen an, der jetzt doch tatsächlich diese durchdringenden grünen Augen hatte, wie sie Lilly besaß.

„Ich hab dich vermisst, Remus.", wisperte Harry und drückte sich an den vertrauten Körper.

„Oh Harry...", schluchzte Remus und umklammerte den kleinen.

Harry schlief nach wenigen Minuten in den Armen seines Lehrers und zweiten Paten ein. Jemand klopfte an die Tür und kam anschließend herein. Remus schaute von dem kleinen in seinen Armen auf, den er die ganze Zeit über den Rücken gestreichelt hatte und blickte in schwarze Obsidiane, die gefährlich blitzten.

Remus fragte sich, wie er diesen Blick deuten sollte, würde er es nicht besser wissen, würde er denken Severus Snape wäre auf ihn Remus Lupin eifersüchtig. Aber das konnte nicht sein oder vielleicht doch.

Severus setzte sich auf den Sessel, auf den vor ihm Harry gesessen hatte und starrte Lupin böse an. „Severus? Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Oh nichts, außer deine Finger von meinem kleinen nehmen!", bellte Severus.

Harry wachte auf, als er die Präsenz seines Liebsten gespürt hatte und diesen unwiderstehlichen Geruch wahrnahm, aber er tat noch eine Weile so, als ob er schlafen würde. Er merkte, dass Severus sauer war, als er meinte, dass Lupin die Finger von ihm nehmen sollte, tat er so, als ob er jetzt erst aufwachte. Er drehte sich in der Umarmung und sah Sev mit verschlafenen grünen Augen an.

Severus sog scharf die Luft ein.

Harry befreite sich aus Remus Umarmung und hüpfte auf den Schoß seines Liebsten um ihn einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu geben. Harrys Lippen berührten sanft die warmen von Severus, der daraufhin die Augen schloss und sich sichtlich entspannte. Severus Zunge bat um Einlass, indem sie an Harrys Unterlippe fuhr. Harry öffnete sogleich den Mund und wartete freudig auf die fremde Zunge. Das ging so ein paar Minuten, bis beide keine Luft mehr kriegten. Liebevoll sahen die schwarzen Augen auf den kleinen.

Remus beobachtete diese sehr intime Szene zwischen den beiden. Er konnte die starke Liebe zwischen ihnen sehen und wurde traurig. Er wünschte sich auch jemanden, mit dem er so zusammen sein konnte. Er seufzte auf und brachte somit wieder die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden auf ihn.

Harry erklärte ihm die Situation, er hob die Illusion von seinem Arm auf und gab sich Remus als Todesser zu erkennen. Lange unterhielten sie sich darüber und Severus erklärte Remus, wie zuvor schon Harry, für was das Todesser Zeichen stand und was ihre Ziele waren. Harry war wieder eingeschlafen, diesmal aber an Severus gelehnt, der ihm während er sich mit Remus unterhielt immer wieder durch die langen Haare fuhr.

„Ich verstehe Har... Samuel. Ich hätte an seiner Stelle nicht anders reagiert. Wie konnte Dumbledore nur so etwas zulassen? Ich habe dem stinkigen Sack mehr oder weniger vertraut, aber das war wohl ein Fehler. Sag mal Severus, könnte euer Meister einen weiteren Werwolf in seinen Reihen gebrauchen?"

„Ich werde mit ihm sprechen. Und dir bescheid geben. Ach ja, es wäre mir lieber, wenn du keinem von Sam erzählen würdest. Es muss geheim bleiben aus verständlichen Gründen."

„Ich verstehe ja, aber könntest du mich nicht vielleicht mit einem Zauber belegen? Ich bin nicht gut im Okklumentik. Ich bin dem Alten glaub ich nicht wirklich gewachsen. Bei kleinen Sachen ist das kein Problem. Aber es wäre mir sicherer."

Severus nickte, er zog seinen Zauberstab und belegte ihn mit einem Zauber, der alle fremden Gedanken abhielt in seinen Kopf einzudringen. Remus bedankte sich.

„Hast du schon deinen trank eingenommen?", fraget Severus.

„Ja, heute morgen."

„Gut, ich glaube wir sollten jetzt auch mal gehen. Harry wird morgen noch vor Sonnenuntergang zu dir kommen. Er hat es dir doch schon erzählt oder?"

Remus nickte, seine Augen lagen dankbar auf dem schlafenden Bündel in Severus Armen.

„Sag mal Severus, was hast du ihm heute morgen ins Ohr geflüstert?", fraget Remus interessiert, er fragte sich dies schon die ganze Zeit.

„Hmm? Och nur, dass wenn er sich jetzt nicht verwandelt ich ihn nachher bis in den Himmel und die Hölle saugen werde.", sagte Severus mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen im Gesicht.

Remus schluckte und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht, dann ging der dunkelhaarige und Remus machte sich auf in sein Gemach, zu dem er durch eine Geheimtür kam.

Er brauchte jetzt erst mal eine Dusche und sein kleiner Werwolf da unten wollte etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit, da er bei dem letzten Satz von Severus den Fehler gemacht hatte und sich dieses Bild bildlich vorgestellt hatte. Nun pochte sein Glied in der engen Hose und schrie geradezu danach berührt zu werden.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors herrschte Aufregung. Eine ganze Gruppe von Sechst und Siebtklässler hatte sich in dem Turm eingefunden. Es wurde durcheinander gequasselt. Diese ganze Szene wurde von drei Personen, die in einer dunklen Ecke zusammen auf dem Sofa saßen beobachtet.

Ein braunhaariges Mädchen hielt die Hände in die Luft und kurz danach war es still. Der rothaarige stand dümmlich daneben, aber er hatte so einen irren Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Hört zu! Es ist nicht normal, dass Professor Lupin Gryffindor so ungerecht behandelt. Wir vermuten, dass es nicht Professor Lupin ist, sondern ein Todesser, der sich nur mit Vielsafttrank in ihn verwandelt, so wie Crouch das mit Moody damals im Vierten Jahr gemacht hatte. Wir müssen etwas dagegen unternehmen. Wir wollen keine Schwuchtel auf Hogwarts oder?"

„Nein! Wollen wir nicht!", schrieen die Anwesenden im Chor.

„Ron, Cho, Ginny, Dave und ich haben diese Schwuchtel Snape in den Ferien gesehen, wie sie sich auf öffentlicher Straße geküsst hatten. Es war einfach widerlich. Sie lassen sich hinten einen reinstecken und dann sind die nach verwandt! Inzest ist verboten! Schwul sein ist abartig und gehört genauso verboten!"

„Jaaaaaa!", grölte der Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Gut! Hört zu ich habe einen Plan..."

Die drei Personen in der Ecke hörten interessiert zu. Sie waren erschrocken, was Granger da von sich gab, aber auch von dem Weasley kamen nicht weniger schlimme Kommentare.

„Fred, George? Wir sollten die anderen schnell warnen."

Die beiden rothaarigen nickten Seamus zu. George zog Seamus weiter in seine Arme, da dieser angefangen hatte zu zittern. Es waren fast alle Jungen aus seinem Zimmer beteiligt, außer Neville, der war komischer Weise nicht da, an dieser Aktion. Und wenn diese herausbekommen würden, dass Seamus schwul war und noch mit zwei Jungen gleichzeitig zusammen, dann würde es schrecklich werden. Er hatte Angst, denn er wusste, dass diese Gryffindors zu allem fähig waren.

Die drei warteten bis sich der Gemeinschaftsraum wieder geleert hatte. Es war später Abend und eigentlich dürften sie nicht mehr raus, aber es war wichtig, wenn nicht sogar lebenswichtig. Sie rannten beinahe durch die dunklen Gänge, bis sie vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins ankamen. Fred sprach das Passwort, dass sie von Draco erfahren hatten.

Und stürmten herein. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war zwar voll, aber sie konnten nicht Harry, Draco oder Blaise sehen. Fred fragte gerade Gary aus ihrem Jahrgang, wo denn das Zimmer der drei war. Er schickte sie die Treppe runter, noch tiefer in den Boden.

Sie gingen den Weg entlang und bleiben vor einer Tür stehen mit der Aufschrift:

Draco Lucius Malfoy

Blaise Orion Zabini

&

Samuel James-Snape

„Ah, hier sind wir richtig.", meinte Seamus und klopfte an die Tür, keine Reaktion, er klopfte abermals, auch wieder nichts.

„Lass mich mal.", sagte Fred und zertrümmerte beinahe mit seinem Klopfen die Türe. Erst dann konnten sie ein gegrummeltes „Ja, ja. Ich komm ja schon.", hören.

Die drei grinsten sich gegenseitig an, da hatten sie wohl die beiden bei einer bestimmten Sache gestört. Aber es war wichtig.

Ein ziemlich zerknautschte Draco machte die Tür auf und beglückten die vor der Tür stehenden mit einem seiner berühmten eisigen Blicke. Knurrig fragte er, warum sie hier seien.

„Tut mir leid Dray, aber wir haben schlechte Nachrichten.", meinte George und drängte sich an ihm vorbei, zog dabei Seamus mit, der sich an ihn schmiegte, wie ein verschmustest Kätzchen. Fred folgte ihnen mit einem überdimensionalen Grinsen.

Blaise machte zog Draco mit sich aufs Bett. „Was ist los?"

„Wir haben eine Krisensitzung der Gryffindors mit angehört.", fing Seamus ernst an und begann zu erzählen.

„Aber das können sie doch nicht machen?", rief Draco verstört aus, als er die Geschichte hörte. „Ich meine, das kann nicht sein!"

„Leider doch.", begann Fred „Sie hetzen ihre Schläger auf die Slytherins, besonders auf euch beiden und Sam."

„Aber ihr könnt da nicht bleiben! Sie werden euch umbringen, wenn sie erfahren dass ihr schwul seid. Wir können euch bei den Löwen nicht schützen und oh mein Gott! Wir dürfen Sam nicht alleine lassen. Wo ist er eigentlich?", sagte Draco besorgt um seinen "kleinen Bruder".

„Wir müssen ihn finden sofort, vielleicht ist ihm ja etwas passiert. Ich will gar nicht daran denken!", meinte Draco und sprang besorgt auf, er lief raus.

„Dray warte doch!", rief Blaise und folgte seinem Freund.

Die anderen drei kamen auch hinterher. Sie suchten fast die ganze Schule ab, keiner von ihnen kam auf die Idee, dass Harry bei Severus sein könnte. Unterwegs lief Draco in eine Person und fiel mit ihm hin.

Er entschuldigte sich und half der Person auf, es war Professor Lupin.

„Ist etwas los?"

„Wir suchen Samuel, haben sie ihn gesehen?", fragte Blaise.

„Ja er ist bei seinem Onkel."

Synchron sah Remus, wie alle fünf sich die Hand gegen den Kopf schlugen. Draco stöhnte auf. „Oh man daran hätten wir auch früher denken können! Danke Professor."

Und schon war die Gruppe wieder weg. Remus zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging hinaus, nachdem er sich erleichtert hatte, brauchte er unbedingt noch eine Zigarette für danach.

Draco klopfte so wie Fred vorher bei ihrem Zimmer an die Tür zu Severus Gemächern.

„Komm schon.", konnte man hören bevor die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Severus sah sich den Freunden seines kleinen gegenüber, er bat sie rein und fragte sofort, was passiert war. Denn sie sahen alle ziemlich aufgeregt aus. Seamus wiederholte noch einmal, was er vorhin mitbekommen hatte.

„Okay, keiner geht irgendwo alleine hin, ich werde mit Lucius und Tom reden. Geht nun, ich bringe Jamie morgen zu eurem Gemeinschaftsraum.", befahl Severus.

Severus jagte die Truppe raus und zog sich dann zurück in sein Zimmer, wo schon Harry friedlich schlafend sich auf dem Bett rekelte. Severus legte sich zu ihm und begann sein Versprechen einzuhalten indem er an ihm herunterglitt. Vorsichtig die Hose seines Schatzes öffnete und den noch nicht erregierten Penis in den Mund nahm.

Break

Nächstes Chap: Himmel und Hölle & Vollmond

Thx to:

**tinkita: **knuddel

**gugi28: **danke, hoffe dir gefällt das chap, kam zwar alles schneller als vermutet, aber das passt passt schon so, glaub ich. Also ich glaube seam bleibt wohl noch eine weile in gryff. Also na ja ne, weiß gar nicht was ich noch sagen soll, außer dass ich deine reviews liebe :) knuddeln tu

**Angie: **hmm... in diesem kam ja schon einiges raus ;) danke für dein kommie, freu mich immer so wenn was kommt. Knuddel

**Minnilein: **hmm an Quidditch hab ich bis jetzt noch nicht gedacht, aber kanns ja noch einbauen. Tja remy und oliver... danke

**Mirija**: uh da freue ich mich aber, dass du mal wieder da warst, im nächsten chap is übrigens wieder eine lemon nur so zur info ;)

**DarkEye/LaraAnime: **tjaja das tue ich jaha und hier geht's schneller mit dem hochladen ;)

**Mirjam**: Öhm also na ja, es war eigentlich das gleiche Manor, hat nur irgendwie den Namen gewechselt , n kleiner Fehler, aber dafür dass du ihn entdeckt hast, kannst du ihn behalten. Knuddel

**Moondancer**: danke hier ist es

**Lady Armitage: **joa hast du wohl getan :)

**gray angel: **öhm erklärungen zu diesem ersten Mal siehe oben. Habe deine kritik gerne aufgenommen und hoffe ich konnte es gut in diesem chap verarbeiten, wobei hier absichtlich ein paar kleine teilchen rausgelassen sind. Danke für dein review

**lillymonster: **das wirst du alles noch sehen, hehe danke für dein review knuddel

**Krieger des Wahnsinns**: danke


	13. Himmel und Hölle & Vollmond

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören JKR, nicht mir, ich verdiene absolut kein Geld. Schade eigentlich ‚seufz'

Pairings: HP/SS, DM/BZ; FW/SF/GW

Warnings: SLASH, LEMON, OOC,...

**Tja nun, endlich ist es soweit, ein neues Kapitel von Kreatur der Nacht, wahrscheinlich ist es nicht mehr pünktlich als Ostergeschenk hochgeladen, aber das ist hoffentlich nicht ganz so schlimm, aber das ist verdammt schwer zwischen den ganzen hoppelnden Hasen sich zu meinem PC hervorzuarbeiten, aber wie ihr seht ich habe es doch noch geschafft!**

**t-m-r**

Vorsichtig die Hose seines Schatzes öffnete und den noch nicht erregierten Penis in den Mund nahm.

Kapitel 13 – Himmel und Hölle & Vollmond 

Harry wachte mit einem genialen Gefühl auf, er realisierte nicht mal richtig, was gerade geschah. Eben gerade hatte er noch von seinem Severus geträumt. Harry war mit der Schule fertig gewesen, seine Todesser Ausbildung war vollkommen abgeschlossen und er unterrichtete die kleinen Zwerge, lernte sie lesen und schreiben, sowie rechnen. Es war schön gewesen, Harry liebte Kinder einfach und dann war er nach Hause gegangen und sah seinen Liebsten auf dem Boden sitzend mit einem kleinen Jungen, mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren, die Augen waren golden, aber die Aura war dunkelrot.

Und dann verschwamm die Umgebung immer mehr, nun war es dunkel. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah an sich herunter. Severus knabberte gerade an seiner Eichel, was ihn aufstöhnen ließ.

Doch nun ließ sein Liebster von ihm ab und sah ihm in die Augen, er robbte nach oben und verwickelte Harry in einen heißen Zungenkampf, danach widmete sich Severus wieder der nun doch prallen Erregung, die sich an seinem Bein rieb.

„Hmm kleiner, nicht so schnell!", sprach Severus mit dunkler Stimme, doch Harry erhörte ihn nicht und drückte sich immer weiter gegen ihn.

Auf den Zügen des Älteren schlich sich ein fieses Grinsen, als er mit einem Wink seiner Hand mehrere Seidentücher in der Hand hielt. Harry bekam große Augen, als er sah, was sein Liebster vorhatte, aber er hinderte ihn keineswegs daran.

Fest aber nicht so, dass sich Harry weh tat, band Severus erst den rechten Arm ans Bett, dann den anderen, dies machte er auch bei den Beinen. Sev betrachtete sich sein Werk und nickte, so müsste es gehen. Aber Harry konnte seine Hüfte immer noch bewegen. Er grinste den älteren mit einem teuflischen Lächeln an und stöhnte auf, da er immer wieder mit seiner Eichel gegen den weichen Stoff von Severus' Robe kam.

Der Tränkemeister hob eine Augenbraue und entfernte sich so weit, dass Harry es nun wohl nicht mehr schaffen würde. Und er hatte Recht damit, der schwarzhaarige Ex-Gryffindor, nun Slytherin und angeblich sein Neffe, wand sich unter ihm.

Nun war es an Severus Satan mit seinem Grinsen Konkurrenz zu machen. Er stand auf und schwang einmal mit seinem Zauberstab, so dass im Hintergrund eine leise melodische Musik gespielt wurde. Er wusste sehr wohl, dass sein kleiner ihn beobachtete, wie er sich langsam der Musik nach seine Kleidung auszog. Als sein Oberteil fiel und Severus an seinem kleinen Ring spielte, spielerisch daran zog und leise aufkeuchte, dabei seine Augen immer auf Harry gerichtet, dieser stöhnte auch sogleich gequält auf, wie konnte sein Schatz ihm dass nur antun?

Harry sah gierig auf den kleinen faszinierenden Ring, der zwischen den Fingern ab und an aufblitzte. Harry spürte regelrecht, wie sein Glied sich noch mehr versteifte, wie die ersten Lusttröpfchen sich von seiner Spitze lösten und sie glitzern ließ. Harry konnte gar nicht sehen wie schnell, aber plötzlich beugte sich Severus von der Seit über ihn und leckte den eben genannten Tropfen ab.

Harry schrie auf, der Druck in seinem Unterleib nahm immer mehr zu, er drohte fast zu zerplatzen, doch war die flinke Zunge so schnell sie da gewesen war, wieder verschwunden. Severus kam wieder in sein Blickfeld und widmete sich nun langsam der Hose, steifte sie von seinem Körper.

Harry keuchte laut auf, als er bemerkte, was er drunter trug oder besser gesagt nicht drunter trug. Da hatte Harry auf seinem Schoß gesessen und dieser hatte sich doch tatsächlich erdreistet, so vollkommen ohne Unterwäsche herum zu laufen, hätte er dies nur vorher gewusst.

Hervor kam ein ebenso steifes Glied wie seines, dass bei den Bewegungen immer wieder auf und ab wippte. Lüstern stierte Harry genau auf dieses, denn er bemerkte die Tröpfchen an dessen Spitze. Dann legte sich eine weiße grazile Hand um dieses Glied und fuhr ein- zweimal rauf und runter. Severus sowie Harry stöhnten beide auf.

Nun pirschte sich Sev, wie eine Löwin an ihre Beute heran, küsste Harry fordernd und verlangend auf den Mund, glitt weiter nach unten und bearbeitete die Brustwarzen. Harrys Körper brannte diese zärtlichen Berührungen lösten in ihm ein Feuerwerk aus. Gerade, weil er sich nicht oder nur beschränkt bewegen konnte, genoss er jede kleinste Berührung 10 mal so viel.

Er rekelte sich unter Severus, stöhnte und keuchte, er bettelte sogar darum, dass Sev ihn doch endlich nehmen sollte, doch als Antwort erhielt er nur:

„Oh nein kleiner, ich sagte dir, ich werde dich in den Himmel und die Hölle saugen und das werde ich auch tun."

Harry wimmerte nun nur noch, seine Erektion schmerzte schon, so erregt war er. Und Severus hatte letztendlich dich noch erbarmen mit ihm, er glitt am Körper des anderen herunter und hielt die Hüfte mit einer Hand fest, mit der anderen massierte er die Hoden und seine Zunge spielte an der Eichel, seine Zähne knabberten daran und bissen neckisch in die Vorhaut. Dann umschloss eine warme Mundhöhle sein ganzes Glied.

„Oh jaaaaaa... jaaaaaa... nimm ihn in den Mund... jaaaaaaa!", schrie Harry laut auf und versuchte hinein zustoßen, was ihm aber leider Gottes nicht gelang.

Severus saugte an dem steifen Penis, um jeden Tropfen aufzunehmen, der ihm geschenkt wurde, er wurde immer wilder, leckte hoch und wieder runter. Er stimulierte mit seiner Zunge Harrys Eichel und spürte, wie Harry zu zittern begann, ja bald, bald würde es soweit sein, doch Severus wollte es noch nicht. Er kniff Harry in den Samenleiter und hielt einen kleinen Moment still. Enttäuschte Laute waren von Harry zu hören. Dieser beruhigte sich allmählich wieder und als das Zittern aufhörte begann Severus mit seinem Spielchen von vorn, doch als er nun wieder spürte, dass sein kleiner Werwolf in jeder Sekunde kommen würde, saugte er noch stärker an der Eichel und führte schluckende Bewegungen mit seinem Mund aus.

Harry konnte nicht mehr es explodierte in ihm, als der weiße Saft aus seinem Körper schoss und direkt in den Mund seinen liebsten, dieser leckte dankbar darüber um auch jedes kleine bisschen zu bekommen, er schluckte fast alles, denn einen kleinen Teil ließ er in seinem Mund, robbte nach oben und küsste Harry, der schweratmend auf dem Rücken lag, die Tücher waren weg, doch als Harry diese heiße Zunge in seinem Mund spürte und dass, was sie ihm übergab stöhnte er wieder auf. Sein erschlafftes Glied stellte sich wieder auf und drückte sich hart gegen Severus. Dieser war doch erstaunt, wegen der Standhaftigkeit seines kleinen.

„Oh Sev, nimm mich bitte! Ich brauch das jetzt!", bettelte Harry.

Der ältere lächelte und nickte, er machte sich mit einem Finger daran, die kleine Öffnung zu massieren, doch Harry hielt ihn auf. „Nicht, ich will dich sofort spüren."

„Aber ich will dir nicht weh tun."

„Ist mir doch egal komm jetzt!", knurrte Harry und blitzte seine goldenen Augen.

„Du hast es nicht anders gewollt."

Severus nahm sich eine Gleitcreme und beschmierte sein Glied, dann stieß er langsam in den kleinen Körper unter ihm ein. Er keuchte, denn Harry war verdammt eng. Aber nicht nur Severus schien das zu gefallen, Harry stöhnte lustvoll auf und drückte sich ihm entgegen. Nun begann Severus in einem stetig zunehmenden Rhythmus in Harry zu stoßen. Sie stöhnten schrieen und keuchten. Mit einem letzten Stoß von Severus ergoss sich auch Harry.

Verschwitzt wie sie waren lagen sie nun nebeneinander im Bett. Severus küsste Harry immer wieder, der kleine war schon lange eingeschlafen. Doch der ältere war in Gedanken, es würde jetzt gefährlich für sie werden, nicht nur für Harry, auch für all die anderen. Er musste unbedingt mit Lucius und Tom darüber reden und das am besten sofort.

Leise um Harry nicht zu wecken stand er auf, küsste Harry auf die Stirn und bedeckte ihn wieder. Dann huschte er unter die Dusche um sich den Schweiß vom Körper zu waschen. Als er fertig war zog er sich eine seiner Roben an und begab sich zu seinem Kamin. Dort schmiss er ein rotes Pulver in den Kamin, eine abgewandelte Form des Flohpulvers nur viel sicherer, und sprach laut und deutlich: „Tom Vorlost Riddle!"

Ein ziemlich verschlafen aussehender Tom Riddle erschien im Kamin, die roten Augen umrandet von dunklen Augenringen, die langen dunkle Haare hingen struppig herunter. Kurz schmunzelte Severus, sein Meister sah ziemlich lustig aus, er hatte wohl eine aufregende Nacht hinter sich. Dann wurde er aber wieder ernst und schaute besorgt zu Tom.

„Was ist denn los Severus? Warum störst du mich um 3 Uhr morgens?", vernahm er die grimmige Stimme Toms.

Im Hintergrund vernahm er eine Stimme die ebenso verschlafen klang und fragte, wer denn so spät störe. Tom drehte sich um und meinte, dein bester Freund.

„Oh was will denn die Fledermaus?"

Severus knurrte und zog damit wieder die Aufmerksamkeit des Meisters auf ihn.

„Tut mir leid was wolltest du gleich noch sagen?"

„Es ist wichtig, die drei Gryffindors haben gestern eine äußerst interessante Unterhaltung der Schlammblütlerin und des kleinen Wiesels mit angehört. Um es kurz zu machen, Tom ich habe um meinen kleinen Angst. Aber nicht nur er ist in Gefahr, auch Draco und Blaise und wenn raus kommt, dass die drei Gryffindors ein Verhältnis haben, werden sie aus dem Turm nicht mehr lebendig heraus kommen.", erklärte Severus besorgt und sah nach hinten auf seinen kleinen Schatz, der noch immer friedlich schlummernd auf dem Bett lag und sich in die Bettdecke kuschelte.

„WAS!", schrie Sirius im Hintergrund und tapste unsicher selbst zum Kamin, kurz danach erschien dessen Kopf neben Toms.

„Wie können die es wagen meinem Patenkind das anzutun? Das werden sie bereuen!", kläffte Sirius, ganz in seiner Animagieform.

„Los beruhig dich Süßer, das wird schon.", sprach der dunkle Lord ganz und gar nicht in seiner üblichen kalten Art.

„Severus bleib bei den Jugendlichen, pass auf sie auf, ich werde Lucius und Narcissa bescheid geben, wir werden uns etwas einfallen lassen, ich melde mich bei dir.", Tom wollte schon den Kontakt abbrechen, doch Severus hielt ihn noch einmal auf.

„Warte noch, ich hätte vielleicht einen weiteren Mann für dich. Harry hat sich gestern Remus eröffnet. Remus weiß nun bescheid und wird auf Jamie mit aufpassen, außerdem vertraut er Dumbledore nicht und möchte sich gerne dir anschließen, natürlich nur wegen dem kleinen, denn er liebt ihn wie einen eigenen Sohn."

„Bring ihn zum nächsten Treffen mit, dann werden wir alles besprechen.", Tom war wieder vollkommen in seiner normalen Art zurückgefallen, seine roten Augen blitzten gefährlich auf.

Severus nickte, doch bevor er den Kontakt abbrach sah er noch mal zu dem Köter und entdeckte dort einfreudiges Glänzen in den Augen. Verwirrt nahm er dies zur Kenntnis. Der Tränkemeister stand auf und rieb sich die Knie, der Boden war trotz Teppich immer noch verdammt hart. Er richtete sich auf und drehte sich zu Harry um. Besah ihn sich mit einem verträumten Ausdruck in den Augen.

Harry hatte wieder diesen schönen Traum von seinem Sohn und Severus, doch dann wurde alles wieder dunkel und er fand sich plötzlich wieder in dem stinkigen feuchten Keller wieder. Er war fest gekettet und hing mit Ketten an den Armen und Beinen von der Decke herunter. Sein Onkel stand vor ihm mit diesem irren Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Harry zitterte er bekam Angst unendliche Angst, denn immer wenn sein Onkel so aussah, verhieß das nichts Gutes. Nur noch ein Dreizack, Spitzbart und Hörner und er würde aussehen, wie der leibhaftige selbst. Harry wusste es war ein Traum, doch konnte er sich nicht befreien. Er schloss die Augen und murmelte immer wieder die Worte, es ist nur ein Traum, es ist nur ein Traum, wie ein Mantra vor sich hin, aber es half nichts. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete stand sein Onkel immer noch vor ihm, er hatte eine Peitsche oder so was in der Hand und schlug auf seinen Körper ein, es brannte höllisch. Harry schrie, Tränen des Schmerzes liefen an seinen Wangen hinunter, doch er bemerkte sie nicht.

Erschrocken stellte Severus fest, dass Harry nicht mehr ruhig schlief, im Gegenteil er zitterte am ganzen Leib und schmiss sich immer wieder von einer Seite auf die andere. Mit einem Schritt war er bei seinem Liebling angekommen und zog das Bündel in seine Arme. Er hatte eigentlich schon gedacht, dass es dem kleinen besser gehen wurde, aber jetzt wurde er eines besseren belehrt. Tränen rannen an seinen Wangen herunter, doch er schlief weiter. Severus drückte ihn fest an seinen Körper und wiegte ihn vor uns zurück, sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein. Dann geschah etwas ungewöhnliches, die Kleidung des Jungen riss und blutige Striemen bildeten sich.

Erschrocken und selbst mit seinem Latein am Ende drückte sich der Feuerdämon an seinen kleinen Werwolf und weinte. Seine Flügel waren erschienen und umhüllten nun die kleine Gestalt vor ihm. Langsam wie es schien, fing Harry sich an zu beruhigen, er schlief nun wieder friedlich und ruhig in den Liebe schenkenden Armen. Severus fiel ein Stein vom Herzen er küsste Harry zärtlich auf die Stirn und sandte seine Gefühle somit zu dem kleinen. Den Rest der Nacht verbrachte Severus damit den Werwolf zu halten und zu schützen vor was auch immer.

Harry sah noch, wie sein Onkel auf ihn einschlug und sich Wunden auf seinem Körper bildeten. Aber dann auf einmal war da eine unsichtbare Kraft, die den bulligen Typen daran hinderte an ihn heran zukommen. Diese Kraft materialisierte sich immer mehr und dann stand vor ihm sein Engel. Sein Hauseigener Feuerdämon und beschütze ihn, schmetterte seinen Onkel weg, machte ihm die Ketten ab und nahm ihn einfach in den Arm.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen sich regte, schmerzte sein ganzer Körper. Verwirrt öffnete er die Augen, doch er konnte nichts außer eine schwarzen Haarmähne und schwarzen Federn erkennen. Er bewegte seinen Kopf ein wenig und sah nun in ein Paar verschlafen, aber froh wirkenden schwarzen Sterne. Warme Lippen legten sich auf seine und sandte ihm eine Welle der Liebe.

Severus bemerkte wie Harry sich begann zu bewegen, er sah ihn an und senkte seine Lippen für einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss, wobei er all sein Gefühl daran setzte, um dem Werwolf zu zeigen, wie sehr er ihn liebte.

„Wie geht's dir kleiner?", fragte der ältere mit samtig weicher Stimme.

Harry schnurrte, als er diese Stimme vernahm und kuschelte sich wieder an den warmen Körper, er wäre fast wieder eingeschlafen, hätte sich Severus nicht mit ihm erhoben. Harry quiekte überrascht auf, ließ es sich aber mit sich machen.

Severus trug den Werwolf in die Dusche und stellte das Wasser auf lauwarm. Er zog sich auf und trat mit ihm unter die Dusche, erst dort setzet er ihn ab und begann ihn zu waschen.

Frisch angezogen standen die beiden im Wohnzimmer, sie hatten noch eine ganze Stunde Zeit bevor das Frühstück anfangen würde, so saß Harry auf Severus Schoß und erzählte ihm von seinem Traum.

Nachdenklich sah der Lehrer seinen Schüler an, als sie im Bad waren, hatte er die Wunden mit einer Heilsalbe beschmiert, damit sie heilten.

„Du musst mir zuhören Jamie," Severus benutzte nun auch wenn sie zu zweit waren diesen Namen, da es sicherer war „die Gryffindors sind für euch Slytherins eine Gefahr, besonders für dich, Blaise und Draco. Versprich mir, dass du niemals irgendwo alleine hingehst. Geh nur nach draußen in Begleitung von mir, deinen Freunden oder Remus. Hast du verstanden? Ich habe Tom gestern bescheid gegeben, Sirius weiß es auch. Sie werden sich was einfallen lassen."

Harry nickte, es war doch ein Schlag in den Magen für ihn gewesen, als er erfahren hatte, was seine ehemaligen Freunde vor hatten, nur weil jemand seinen Gefühlen folgte.

Später brachte Severus Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, wo bereits Draco, Blaise und die anderen warteten. Geschlossen gingen nun alle Slytehrins, außer der Parkinson, die komischerweise kaum noch zu sehen war, zum Frühstück. Dort aßen sie, wobei Draco seinen "Bruder" auf seinen Schoß gezogen hatte und ihn erst mal durch knuddelte. Wenn man nicht gewusst hätte, wie die beiden zueinander standen, hätte man gedacht sie wären ein Paar.

Der Tag verlief so weit eigentlich ganz gut, außer dass die Slytherins ständig böse Blicke von Seiten der Gryffindors wahrnahmen, außerdem mussten sie sich fiese Sprüche über sich ergehen lassen. Sie konnten nichts dagegen machen, denn sonst wären sie wieder an allem Schuld gewesen, denn eines wussten sie, der Schulleiter stand voll und ganz zu allem was diese Idioten von "Gryffindor" verzapften.

Die Zeit verging einfach so und schon bald war es kurz vor Sonnenuntergang, Draco, Blaise, Seamus, Fred und George hatten Harry bei Severus abgeliefert. Dieser wollte seinen kleinen Werwolf noch sehen, bevor dieser zu Remus gehen wollte. Er zog Harry in einen besitzergreifenden Kuss.

„Sag mal Sev, bist du eifersüchtig auf Remus?", grinste Harry nun wieder vollkommen fröhlich.

Severus knurrte nur und grummelte: „Immerhin verbringst du eine ganze Nacht mit einem anderen Mann!"

Harry lachte auf und schmiegte sich an dessen Hals, dort küsste er und saugte, bis er leicht hinein biss. „Aber du weißt doch, dass ich nur dir gehöre mein Retter in der Nacht!", säuselte Harry und schnappte sich Severus Hand um ihn durch die Gänge zu schleifen.

Der ältere fluchte innerlich auf, da hatte es dieser kleine Teufel wirklich gewagt ihm einen Knutschfleck zu verpassen und ihn dann auch noch wie wer weiß nicht wen durch halb Hogwarts zu schleifen. Er verdrehte die Augen, doch dann nahm er plötzlich eine andere Aura war. Aber nicht nur er hatte es bemerkt auch der kleine Werwolf blieb plötzlich schockiert stehen. Er verkroch sich bei Severus und murmelte nur ein „Dumbledore, es ist Dumbledore, den rieche ich jetzt schon, er ist bei Remus!"

Severus schluckte, wie sollte er das jetzt machen? Remus hatte seinen trank nicht genommen, weil Harry sich doch um ihn kümmern wollte, aber wenn der Direktor da war würde es sicher Probleme geben, der Mond würde bald aufgehen.

Harry spitzte die Ohren, sie mussten nur noch um eine Ecke gehen, dann wären sie an Remus Räumen.

„Wenn das so ist gut, ich gehe dann Remus. Und gute Besserung, wegen deiner Übelkeit.", verabschiedete sich Dumbledore und kam direkt in ihre Richtung.

„Oh Severus und oh dein Neffe ist bei dir! Wie schön habt ihr kurz Zeit, ich wollte doch noch mal mit euch reden."

Harry wurde es schlecht, er wusste genau, wieso Remus über Übelkeit plagte, denn das Gefühl machte sich nun auch in Harry breit, aber nicht nur das sondern auch unendlich große Wut. Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich auf, noch einen Schritt näher und er würde den Direktor anfallen, natürlich würde er ihn nicht beißen, da müsste er ja gleich wieder kotzen. Nein danke. Aber ein bisschen kratzen, wer hätte da was gegen?

Severus spürte die Gedankengänge seines "Neffen", er legte seine Hand auf dessen Schulter und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Wir wollten zu Professor Lupin.", sprach er und schob Harry an dem Schulleiter vorbei.

„Oh dem geht es gar nicht gut, weiß auch nicht wieso."

Harry wollte schreien, dass es an seinem Gestank lag und er sich mal waschen sollte, das war ja nicht auszuhalten. Doch wieder war sein Liebster schneller.

„Aber Albus, heute ist doch Vollmond kein Wunder dass es ihm nicht gut geht, wir wollten ihn nur zur Hütte bringen, zur Sicherheit versteht sich."

„Das habe ich doch gewusst!", meinte der alte Greis, obwohl die anderen beiden wussten, dass dies nicht der Wahrheit entsprach.

Severus nickte dem zu und ging nun endgültig. Harry ließ erleichtert die Luft raus, da er sie angehalten hatte, als dieser eklige Typ ihm immer näher kam. Sie klopften an Remus Tür und hörten ein Herein.

„Oh ihr beiden seid es, bin ich froh, dass es nicht wieder Dumbledore ist, der stinkt bis zum Himmel."

Harry nickte dem eifrig und begrüßte Remus mit einer festen Umarmung und einem Kuss auf die Wange.

„Wir sollten jetzt gehen, sind schon viel zu spät dran.", knurrte Severus mächtig eifersüchtig.

Harry grinste ihn nur teuflisch an. „Du weißt was ich dir vorhin gesagt habe? Und dazu stehe ich, also mach dir keine Sorgen." Harry küsste Severus zärtlich auf den Mund und kniff in dessen schön knackigen Po.

Dann gingen sie zu dritt zur peitschenden Weide, nahmen einen langen Stock und berührten den Punkt der sie stimm werden ließ. Harry umarmte seinen Schatz noch einmal und ging dann, der ältere wünschte ihnen Glück und schon waren Remus und Harry in dem Tunnel und marschierten Richtung heulende Hütte.

Harry erklärte Remus gerade was er machen sollte.

„Komm schon Remy, schließ deine Augen. Gut jetzt entspanne dich. Bist du entspannt?"

Remus saß auf einem weichen Bett im Schneidersitz, Harry saß ihm gegenüber und hielt seine Hände fest. Er sprach ruhig und beruhigend.

„Nun tauche in dein Unterbewusstsein ein. Sag mir was du siehst."

Remus zögerte eine Weile, aber sprach dann, leise und verständlich, er war kaputt, denn er spürte wie der Vollmond immer näher kam.

„Da sind Türen viele Türen, sie sehen alle gleich aus, außer eine die ist ganz klein und schwarz, aus ihr leuchtet ein goldenes Licht. Sie jagt mir Angst ein, ich will da nicht hin."

„Remus? Hörst du mich? Du musst deine Angst überwinden, gehe auf die Türe zu. Sie wird dir nichts tun glaube mir, es ist nur eine kleine Tür."

Trotz seiner Angst machte Remus immer wieder kleiner Schritte auf die Tür zu, kurz bevor er sie erreicht hatte, bleib er stehen, er wollte sie nicht aufmachen, das was dahinter lag war böse. Das sagte ihm eine Person die direkt neben ihm stand. Remus drehte sich zu dieser Person und erkannte Dumbledore vor 20 Jahren oder so. er sagte ihm, er dürfe da nicht rein gehen, es würde ihn umbringen. Und er glaubte dieser Person.

Doch dann spürte er wieder die Präsenz von Harry, er hielt seine Hände, gab ihm Schutz. Er vertraute Harry und dieser sagte ihm, er solle die Tür öffnen. Der Alte wurde immer wilder und wütender er schrie nun, dass er abartig sei und niemals diese Tür öffnen dürfe. Aber er glaubte Harry und er fühlte dass es richtig war. Seine angst überwindend öffnete er die Tür und sah nichts. Hinter der Tür war nichts. Er ging hindurch und befand sich nun auf einer Klippe. Dort stand Harry und strahlte ihn an.

„Du hast es geschafft Remus!", rief er freudig aus und umarmte ihn.

In den Augenwinkeln erkannte Remus, dass etwas hinter Harry stand, er schrak auf, es war ein Werwolf. Dieser setze zum Sprung an und landete auf Harry. Remus schrie auf, doch was er sah ließ ihn erstaunen. Der Werwolf wedelte mit dem Schwanz und schleckte Harrys Gesicht ab. Remus trat näher und betrachtete das schöne silberne Fell.

Lachend stand Harry auf und stellte Remus dem Werwolf vor. „Remus, dass ist Silver, der Werwolf in mir. Und wenn du dich umdrehst, siehst du Moony deinen Werwolf."

Geschockt drehte Remus sich um und sah direkt neben sich einen großen, braunen Wolf mit blauen Augen. Misstrauisch kam der Wolf Schritt für Schritt näher. Kurz vor Remus blieb er stehen und sah ihn fragend an. Wie in Trance hob dieser seine Hand und streichelte dem Wolf über den Kopf, dieser begann zu schnurren. Freudig drehte sich Remus zu Harry um, der neben ihm stand. Er strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

Moony wedelte nun auch mit dem Schwanz und näherte sich dem anderen Wolf, gemeinsam liefen sie weg und tollten miteinander, als wären sie Geschwister. Die beiden Menschen zogen sich wieder aus Remus Gedankenwelt zurück und waren nun wieder beide in der Realität. Der VgddK Lehrer fiel dem kleinen um den Hals. er spürte die Verbundenheit zu ihm. Es war als wären sie irgendwie miteinander verwandt.

Break

Nächstes Chap: Wer ist das?

Thx to:

**Feaneth**: ich glaub du hast recht, wird hart werden, aber ich hoffe luc, siri und tom können helfen knuddel

**AngieMaus**: was du magst meinen schluss nicht, 'wein' warum denn nicht und ist dieser besser? Ja ich mag remy auch

**tinkita**: danke, ja das ist er will ihn haben, knuddel

**Lego-chan: **gings schnell? Ich weiß war nicht so schnell, aber immerhin 9 Word-Seiten, das sind 2 mehr als ich sonst immer schreibe. knuddel

**gugi28**: freu freu, ich find das toll, dass es dir gefallen hat, ich bin richtig erleichtert. Hmm ich bin noch unentschlossen, was das mit remy angeht, ich habe zwei bzw. 3 zur auswahl, bei dem einen wird's eine ganz normale beziehung und bei den andern beiden isses ne 3er beziehung, was meinst du? Oder soll ich alle zusammen packen, hehe. Hmm harry und sie fertig machen auch nicht schlecht, aber ich denke dafür ist er noch nicht bereit. So mehr weiß ich nun nicht also knuddel und schreib mir wie dir das kapi gefalln hat :)

**Minnilein**: hmm das mit den Maraudern ist gar nicht mal so eine schlechte idee, aber das kommt später denn wahrscheinlich, dazu feheln da noch ein paar personen, muhahaha.

**lillymonster**: danke knuddel


	14. wer ist das?

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören JKR, nicht mir, ich verdiene absolut kein Geld. Schade eigentlich ‚seufz'

Pairings: HP/SS, DM/BZ; FW/SF/GW

Warnings: SLASH, LEMON, OOC,...

(If you told me to cry for you, I could. If you told me to die for you, I would.(BonJovi – Always))

**Jetzt wisst ihr auch bei welchem Lied ich dieses chap geschrieben habe, ich liebe diese Ballade einfach abgöttisch. Tja nun mein Vorwort halte ich kurz, eigentlich wollte ich ja die Echo-Verleihung mir angucken, da ich Stirb Langsam II bestimmt schon 10mal gesehen habe, Bruce Willis ist einfach wow, wenn er im dreckigen Hemd oder ganz oben frei herum läuft. Eure tmr**

Der VgddK Lehrer fiel dem kleinen um den Hals. Er spürte die Verbundenheit zu ihm. Es war als wären sie irgendwie miteinander verwandt.

Kapitel 14 – Wer ist das?

Harrys Paar smaragdgrüne Augen, der Slytherin hatte die Illusion für Remus aufgelöst, bohrten sich in Remus bernsteinfarbenen. Remus strich dem kleineren über die Wange, es überkam ihn plötzlich ein komisches Verlangen, er wusste auch nicht genau wieso und weshalb er dies gerade tat. Er beugte sich nach vorne und küsste Harrys Lippen.

Erschrocken weiteten sich Harrys Augen, warum tat sein Lehrer und Freund, sein Vertrauter und "Leidensgenosse" das mit ihm, er wusste doch, dass Harry mit Severus zusammen war und ihn liebte. Doch nach dem Schock Harrys, spürte er auch etwas in sich. Es war ein Punkt innerer tiefster Wärme und Verbundenheit, die nun durch sein Herz strömte und er verstand. Der Kuss war ganz harmlos, Remus hatte nur seine Lippen auf die Harrys gelegt, nichts mehr.

Sie wurden wieder auf diese Klippe gezogen, Silver und Moony standen direkt neben ihren Wirten und ihnen gegenüber stand ein Mann mit durchdringenden violetten Augen, ähnlich die Blaises, nur leuchteten die des Mannes um ein tausendfaches mehr. Die Haare waren nicht ganz so lang, aber auch nicht kurz, sie hatten ein dunkles braun. An seinem Hals war ein Halsband ähnlich dem eines Hundes angebracht, auf seinem Körper war eine Rune in den Körper hinein geritzt worden. Aber auch neben diesem Mann saß ein Wolf.

Harry und Remus hielten sich an den Händen, jeder hatte die andere auf seinem Wolf gelegt und kraulte diesen. Der Mann kam ein paar Schritte näher auf sie zu und blieb vor ihnen stehen. Er blickte erst zu Remus und dann zu Harry. Der ältere verstand nicht, doch Harry, der sich noch sehr gut an diese Nacht erinnerte, die sein ganzes Leben veränderte, wusste, wem er gegenüber stand.

Harry löste sich von Remus und Silver und ging auf diesen Mann zu. Er umarmte ihn und wisperte ein danke in dessen Ohr. Der Unbekannte und auch Remus waren erstaunt, Remus, da er nicht wusste, wer dieser Mann war, aber es keimte eine Ahnung in ihm auf.

Der Unbekannte lächelte unheimlich glücklich den kleinen an. Doch Schuldgefühle keimten in ihm auf, als er auf Remus sah.

Nun war auch in Remus die Erkenntnis gesickert, er war gelinde gesagt schockiert, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ihm gewahrte der Geruch des anderen, ja es konnte nur dieser sein, er war damals zwar noch sehr jung gewesen, aber nach dem Geruch verzerrte er sich schon seit er denken konnte.

Harry hatte sich derweil gelöst und streichelte Silver den Rücken, der freudig den Schwanz hin und her schwang.

Remus ging langsam auf den wahrscheinlich älteren, aber trotzdem noch sehr jung aussehenden Mann zu. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es richtig war. Nun lief auch Moony los, Silver befreite sich von Harry und sie liefen auf den anderen Wolf zu, der mit ihnen weglief.

Die drei Menschen setzten sich um ein Feuer. Erst als sie alle saßen, öffnete der Mann seinen Mund und stellte sich endlich vor.

„Ich bin Luzien. Und bevor ihr fragt, ja ich war es, der euch einst biss und euch so zu einem meines Clans gemacht habe. Bevor ihr irgendetwas sagt, ich wollte es nicht ehrlich nicht. Doch werde ich gefangen, auch jetzt noch. Ich bitte euch, befreit mich aus den Fängen dieser Leute, sie schänden meinen Körper und nutzen meine Gabe zu einem Wolf zu werden. Ich wurde gebannt und kann nur noch zum Vollmond hier her kommen. Es ist ein Zufluchtsort meines Clans, doch die anderen haben ihn vergessen, genauso wie du Remus. Euch wurde ein Bann auferlegt. Nur dem kleinen ist es zu verdanken, dass der Clan eine Chance bekommt wieder frei und ungezwungen zu leben.

Ich muss mich beeilen, habe nicht viel Zeit. Diese Leute legten mir einen Imperio auf den Hals in dem ich euch gebissen habe, eigentlich solltet ihr komplett zerfleischt werden, doch bei euch beiden kam etwas dazwischen, weswegen sie es nicht geschafft haben, mich komplett zu kontrollieren. Von dir kleiner denkt man, dass du tot bist, deswegen wurdest du nicht gebannt, doch hüte dich der böse Mann ist in deiner Nähe.

Zu dir Remus, du bist ein starker Magier und es gab eine Prophezeiung über dich, wie sie lautet weiß ich nicht, allein die, die mich gefangen halten kennen die Wahrheit, deswegen solltest du getötet werden, doch dieser Junge kam dazwischen, dieser Black und beschützte dich, denn er ist dein Schutzgeist. Ihr seid euch Jahre später wieder begegnet und beste Freunde geworden. Bis jetzt wusste keiner von euch beiden, dass ihr jeweils die seid, die ihr jetzt seid. Denn der Junge Black war ja auch noch ein kleines Kind.

Moony und Silver sind Geschwister, ihr könntet aber trotzdem zusammen sein und Kinder kriegen, wenn ihr euch liebt."

Luzien schloss seine Erklärung, er spürte schon jetzt wieder, dass er schwächer wurde. Er hätte nur noch ein paar Minuten.

„Nein, ich liebe Severus. Remus ist für mich wie ein zweiter Pate.", sagte Harry entschlossen.

Remus nickte dazu nur und blickte in die unendlich traurig aussehenden violetten Augen. Sie verzauberten ihn und wieder überspülte ihn ein Verlangen, dass er nicht kannte. Er wollte diesen Mann haben, er wollte ihn lieben und mit ihm Kinder kriegen.

„Was müssen wir tun, um dich zu befreien?"

„Findet mich, sucht nach mir, ich bin in eurer Nähe in einem Raum im Schloss, sucht mich, aber seid vorsichtig. Ich muss gehen. Er kommt, passt auf euch auf, er hat was geplant."

„Wer ist er?", fragte Harry, auch wenn er sich schon denken konnte, wer so etwas tun könnte. Aber noch wollte er es nicht ganz glauben, zu frisch waren die Veränderung und die Geschehnisse. Er brauchte jetzt jemanden, der ihn hielt und liebte, er brauchte Severus.

Luzien wurde blasser und verschwand. Harry öffnete die Augen, er spürte das aufkommende Zittern in seinem Körper. Und schon saß vor Remus ein großer silberner Wolf mit goldenen Augen. Er schnupperte an Remus und erkannte ihn als nicht die Person, zu der er jetzt wollte. er jaulte leise auf, sprang vom Bett und lief den Weg unter der peitschenden Weide zurück.

Remus war noch immer total perplex und saß stumm auf dem Bett. Seine Gedanken waren bei Luzien. Der Zorn auf den Schulleiter nahm weiter zu, Luzien konnte nur diesen gemeint haben. Er bekam gar nicht mit, dass Harry weg war.

Silver lief über die Ländereien Hogwarts, es war stockfinster und es drangen furchterregende Geräusche aus dem Wald. Doch er lief weiter, sein Ziel fest vor Augen haltend, schlich er sich durch das Eingangsportal, indem Hagrid stand und zu irgendwem hinter sich winkte. Silver huschte hindurch, um gleich danach in einem Schatten zu verschwinden, doch das brauchte er gar nicht, denn der Person, die Hagrid zu gewunken hatte, war niemand geringeres als Severus Snape.

Dieser erbleichte, als er den Wolf sah, der nun doch zielstrebig auf Severus zu lief. Hagrid war überwältigt. Seine Augen glitzerten.

„Is des deiner Severus?", man konnte die kindliche Freude in der Stimme des Riesen hören.

Harry blickte kurz zu dem Riesen, doch wandte sich wieder ab, denn er brauchte nun wirklich die Nähe seines Liebsten. Er blieb vor Severus stehen und schmiegte sich an dessen Beine.

„Silver was machst du denn hier? Ist etwas passiert? Ist was mit Lupin?", Severus klang kühl, aber wenn man ihn kannte, wusste man, dass er sehr besorgt war.

Silver heulte leise auf und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Er biss sanft in die lange schwarze Robe und zog daran. Der verstand und meinte noch zu Hagrid, dass sie sich ein anderes Mal unterhalten könnten. Dann folgte er dem Wolf mit dem silbernen Fell, durch die Kerker zu seinem Gemach.

Dort sprang der Wolf auf die Couch und legte seinen kopf auf den Schoß Severus, der sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte. Er streichelte den Jungen in der Form eines Wolfes und sprach beruhigend mit einer tiefen Stimme auf ihn ein.

Wenig später lag ein nackter Harry Potter bzw. Samuel Jamie Snape auf der Couch und ließ sich von Severus verwöhnen. Aber dieser hörte auf und wollte wissen, was geschehen war. Harry grummelte etwas unwilliges, setzte sich auf Severus Schoß und schmiegte sich wie damals schon in dessen warme Robe. Er erzählte von dem, was er eben erfahren hatte, auch dass Remus es geschafft hatte. Dann kam er zu der Sache, wo Luzien ihnen erzählt hatte, warum er sie gebissen hatte und dass dieser Mann ihn gefangen hielt.

Severus wusste ja, dass Dumbledore einen Werwolf auf Harry gehetzt hatte, doch wusste er nicht dass dieser unter einem Imperio stand. Harry hatte Angst und verkroch sich in die Arme seines Feuerdämons. Dort schlief er auch ein.

Am nächsten Morgen holten die anderen Harry ab, sie hatten das so mit Severus besprochen, da sie ja nicht mehr alleine durch die Gänge gehen sollten. Zusammen machte sich die Gruppe auf dem Weg zum Frühstück. Yuki, Harrys Haustier, hatte es sich auf seiner Schulter bequem gemacht. Und besah sich alles neugierig mit seinen riesigen Augen. Ihnen schloss sich auch Oliver Wood an, der Draco wie selbstverständlich grüßte.

„Mr. Snape? Sie kennen doch Professor Lupin ganz gut oder?", fragte Wood mit einem verführerischem Lächeln.

Harry nickte. „Bitte, ich heiße Samuel."

„Oh gut, Samuel, also könnte ich kurz mit dir unter vier Augen sprechen?"

Bevor Harry irgendetwas sagen konnte, sprang schon Draco ein.

„Nein! Wir lassen ihn nicht alleine!", schritt Draco dazwischen.

Wood hob fragend eine Augenbraue, aber er verstand, da gerade dieser Weasley und Granger vorbei kamen, sie hatten so ein komisches Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Na gut, okay, könntest du denn auch kurz mitkommen? Es ist wirklich wichtig."

Draco nickte langsam und folgte Harry und Wood in ein nahestehendes Klassenzimmer. Die anderen gingen schon in die Halle und setzten sich an ihren Haustisch.

„Also?", fragte Harry und klang ganz nach einem Snape.

„ich.. ähm...ich... wollte nur wissen... ob, ob... räusper..."

Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Wood frag Sam doch endlich, ob Lupin jemanden hat! Dein Gestotter ist ja nicht mit anzuhören."

Wood errötete leicht, aber er nickte.

„Oh. Ähm ich weiß nicht so genau, ich glaube liiert ist er nicht, aber..."

„Danke!", rief Wood freudestrahlend aus und schon war er aus dem Raum verschwunden.

Draco beobachtete dies alles ganz malfoy-like, Harry dagegen murmelte „...aber, Remus ist verliebt."

Er schüttelte die den Kopf und zog seinen Bruder in die große Halle, um zu frühstücken, er hatte einen riesigen Kohldampf und könnte nun wohl einen halben Bären auffressen. Sie saßen gerade mal ein paar Sekunden, als auch schon die Türen der Halle wieder aufgingen, alle Blicke wandten sich dorthin. Ein Getuschel brach aus.

Harry hatte davon noch nichts mitbekommen, seine Augen waren auf all dem leckeren Zeugs gerichtet, die er jetzt begann in sich rein zuschaufeln. Doch dann wurde er in eine enge Umarmung gezogen, die ihm die Luft zum atmen nahm, er sah nur noch lange blonde Haare und roch diesen lieblichen Duft.

„Ma! Ich krieg keine Luft mehr.", keuchte Harry, er hatte sich bereits in den Ferien angewöhnt sie so zu nennen, wenn sie mal wieder zu aufdringlich wurde.

Cissa entließ ihn wieder aus der Umarmung und sah ihn entschuldigend an, bevor sie sich ihrem anderen Sohn zuwandte und die Prozedur wiederholte, das gleiche bekam auch ihr irgendwann-Schwiegersohn zu spüren.

Dann sah sie sich um und bemerkte, dass beinahe die ganze Halle sie anstarrte, ihr Miene verdüsterte sich und sie zischte:

„Was?"

Nun brach ein Tuscheln aus, dass einem Summen eines Bienenschwarmes glich. Erst jetzt sah Harry nach vorne zum Lehrertisch, dort waren zwei ihm sehr bekannte Männer, der eine genauso blond wie seine "Ma" und sein "Bruder", folglich war es Lucius Malfoy. Der andere sah noch immer gleich aus, Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Paten, aber kurze Haare und markantere Gesichtzüge. Lucius und Regulus sprachen mit Dumbledore, zeigten ihm irgendwelche Papiere, wahrscheinlich aus dem Ministerium. Sie redeten auf ihn ein. Man konnte sehen, dass Dumbledore nicht einverstanden war, aber er konnte auch nichts dagegen tun. Narcissa stand neben ihren Mann, wobei sie nur kurz etwas zum Schulleiter sagte, dann begrüßte sie erst Severus. Sie nickte Remus zu, der erfreut zurück nickte. Zwar waren seine Gedanken immer noch bei Luzien, aber das musste wohl oder übel bis zum Abend warten.

Nach wenigen Minuten ließ Dumbledore drei weitere Stühle am Lehrertisch erscheinen, nun brach ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm in der Halle aus, bis auf vom Slytherintisch, der scheinbar völlig desinteressiert wirkte, aber nur da sie wussten, dass sie eh gleich erfahren würden, was das sollte.

Und sie hatten Recht damit, Dumbi erhob sich und sorgte für Ruhe, er brauchte 10 Minuten. ‚Wie erbärmlich', dachten die Anwesenden inneren Todesser. Und schnaubten synchron abfällig.

„Liebe Schülerinnern, liebe Schüler. Ich darf euch mit Freuden bekannt geben, dass ab nächster Woche Arbeitgemeinschaften angeboten werden, diese werden von Professor Malfoy, Professorin Malfoy und Professor Black gegeben. Diese werden ab der 6ten Klasse laufen. Professor Black übernimmt das Duellieren, Professor Malfoy unterrichtet schwarze Magie", ein Tumult brach in der Halle aus.

Die Schlammblut-Wiesel-Clique sprang auf und protestierte lautstark, was hieß, fast das komplette Haus der Gryffindors rief Verwünschungen und Beleidigungen gegen die Malfoys aus.

Harry war wütend mehr als das, wie konnten diese Idioten es nur wagen seine "Familie" zu beschimpfen? Seine Magie machte sich selbstständig, wie schon damals bei seiner "Tante" Magda, doch diesmal wurde niemand aufgeblasen. Das Licht begann zu flackern, es bebte und dann brach ein Regen in der großen Halle aus, alles schrie spitz auf, dann war es ganz dunkel. Doch seine Wut war noch nicht verraucht, im Gegenteil sie wuchs nur noch mehr an. Ein Blitz erhellte die Halle und schlug direkt neben dem Schlammblut ein. Dann war es alles wieder vorbei, niemand konnte genau sagen, von wem diese Magiewelle kam, nur die, die Harry wirklich kannten, wussten wer es gewesen war und diese grinsten hämisch, als sie sahen, dass das Schlammblut in Ohnmacht gefallen war. Und das Wiesel sich halb auf ihr und halb auf den Boden erbrochen hatte.

Neville sah das alles, in einiger Entfernung mit an, er saß am Hufflepufftisch neben seiner Freundin, doch er wirkte keineswegs eingeschüchtert oder so, nein er beruhigte seine Freundin, da diese riesige Angst vor Gewittern hatte.

Dumbi war schnell bei seinen Lieblings-Gryffs und zauberte diese auf die Krankenstation. Dann stand er wieder auf und sprach weiter.

„Schwarze Magie darf nur mit einer Erlaubnis der Erziehungsberechtigten unterrichtet werden und bei einsetzen außerhalb der Stunden, wird es hohe Konsequenzen haben.", Dumbi sah zu den Slytherins und sein Blick war voll von Abscheu.

„Professorin Malfoy bietet Heilmagie an."

Dumbledore setzte sich nicht mehr, nein er stürmte aus der Halle, er musste mit Fudge reden, wie konnte er es nur wagen ihm weit bekannte Todesser in die Schule zu setzen. Malfoys und ein Black, die dann auch noch so etwas unterrichteten! Schwarze Magie auf Hogwarts unterrichten? Das würden sie ja noch sehen, denn der alte Sack hatte nicht vor das so zu gestatten.

Währenddessen auf der Krankenstation:

Granger lag auf einem Bett, ihre Augen waren noch geschlossen. Weasley dagegen saß auf einem der Betten und fluchte, stellte Anschuldigungen an.

„Verdammte Slytherins! Die sind doch allesamt Todesser. Pah..."

Madame Pomfrey wuselte nicht wirklich herum, sie hatte das Mädchen einfach auf ein Bett gelegt und dem rothaarigen Jungen einen übelschmeckenden Trank verabreicht, sie meinte, dass er zurück zum Unterricht solle. Dann wandte sie dem Mädchen zu, gab ihr eine Ohrfeige. Das rothaarige Ding sprang sofort auf und wollte auf die Krankenschwester losgehen. Doch die Frau ließ ein unsichtbares Kraftfeld um sich herum aufbauen, so kam er nicht hindurch. Natürlich keifte er gleich weiter los und beschuldigte die Krankenschwester eine Todesserin zu sein.

„Also wirklich Mr. Weasley! Benehmen Sie sich, wäre ich eine Todesserin, hätte ich Mr. Potter schon tausendmal umbringen können, nur indem ich ihm einen falschen Trank verabreicht hätte!"

Sofort war dieser ruhig, denn noch immer hatte Dumbledore Harry Potter auf einem Podest erhoben und als Symbol der Weißmagier verwendet. Auch wenn der Schulleiter dachte, dass der Junge tot war.

Doch was wirklich kaum jemand wusste Poppy Pomfrey, war wirklich eine Todesserin. Sie hatte nur Harry nie etwas getan, weil sie den Jungen wirklich sehr mochte. Der kleine hatte so eine unfassbare Anziehungskraft auf ihn. Sie liebte ihn wie nur eine Tante ihren Neffen lieben konnte.

Granger, von der Ohrfeige erwacht, wurde nun hart von der Krankenschwester an der Schulter hochgezogen, dann wurden sie herausgeschmissen.

In der großen Halle:

Harry hatte nun wirklich alles in seinem Umkreis verschlungen. Er hatte Yuki auf den Tisch abgesetzt, damit dieser auch etwas aß. Plötzlich hörte er ein Kreischen hinter sich. Er verdrehte die Augen und versuchte dieses penetrante Quieken zu ignorieren, doch es ging leider nicht.

„Oh wie, süüüüüüüüß! Was ist das denn? Ist das niedlich, na komm her zu Tante Pansy!" quietschte es an Harry Ohr.

Sie streckte die Hand aus und wollte sich sein Tier schnappen, tja wollte ist richtig, denn als sie dem Tier näher kam, fauchte dieses auf und es bildeten sich überdimensionale riesige Zähne mit denen es Pansy in die Hand biss und dessen Blut aufsog.

Harry betrachtete Yuki interessiert, Draco lachte sich ins Fäustchen, natürlich nur innerlich, denn trotz allem mussten sie den Schein wahren, dass Slytherins alle kalt sind und niemals lachen, grinsen ja, aber nicht ehrlich lachen.

Pansy schrie auf und schüttelte ihre Hand, damit das Viech endlich los ließ. Sie wollte gerade ausholen und auf den Tisch schlagen, als sie Harrys Gezische hörte.

„Wehe Parkinson, wage es nicht! Es könnte dir schlecht ergehen und nun verschwinde! Komm her."

Den letzten Satz richtete Harry an sein Tier, dass sofort abließ und sich auf seine Schulter wieder setzte und ganz unschuldig tat. Pansy schoss imaginäre Blitze gegen den Slytherin, Gott wie sie Potter doch hasste! Das würde er noch bereuen, Todesser hin oder her. Wütend stampfte dieses Ding durch die Gänge, als gerade Schlammblut-Granger und Wiesel entgegen kamen.

Break

Nächstes chap: die TE – Versammlung

Thx to:

**gugi28: hmm, ich bin auch für eine person, doch wen wird er nehmen? Luzien, wenn sie ihn finden oder wood? Ich danke dir, habe mir sehr viel mühe mit der lemon gegeben, dafür habe ich wohl jetzt ein ziemlich verwirrendes ding geschrieben, zumindest ich bin nachdem ich das geschrieben habe verwirrt knuddel**

**tinkita: ja eifersüchtig ist er ich glaube er würde remy umbringen, wenn er das von dem kuss herausbekommt.**

**moondancer: ja ich weiß auch nicht ich komme von dem paar tom/siri nicht los, hab die auch schon in "in perfect harmony" zusammen gepackt. Hmm ja ich weiß auch nicht, wie man das bei wölfen oder hunden beschreibt, deswegen habe ich das schnurren einer wer-katze genommen wie du ja meintest 'g'**

**Misato-sama: oh eine schwarzleserin meldet sich zu wortz, dafür erst mal danke! Ich verfolge auch manche geschichten als schwarzleserin, doch ist es eher selten. Also du hast wohl recht, dumbi is ein arsch. Grund dafür ist wohl der ganze 5te hp-band.**

**Minnilein: umso besser brauch ich nur zu sagen, danke und dich ganz fest knuddeln!**

**Lego-chan: ähm sind sie das? Ich hatte das ehrlich gesagt wirklich vor, ich habe auch noch etwas anderes vor, man könnte sogar schon wissen was es ist, denn ich habe vor ein paar kapitel einen hinweis gegeben, was noch mit harry zu tun hat.**

**takuto-kun: hmm das weiß ich noch nicht, ob harry schwanger wird, vielleicht ja, vielleicht nein! knuddel**


	15. TE Versammlung I

Kapitel 15: TE-Versammlung I

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören JKR, nicht mir, ich verdiene absolut kein

Geld. Schade eigentlich ,seufz'

Pairings: HP/SS, DM/BZ, FW/SF/GW, RL, TR/SB, RB, LM/NM

RW/CC, HG/(irgendson Ravenclaw)

Warnings: SLASH, LEMON, OOC,...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Mini-story Teil 1:_

_Es war bereits tiefster Winter, aber ich bemerkte die Kälte nicht. Ich stand_

_hier starrte gedankenverloren auf den zugefrorenen See in meinem Pyjama. Es sah_

_alles so friedlich aus, der Mond schien hell auf den See und der Schnee_

_glitzerte, wenn ab und zu ein Strahl darauf fiel. Der Wind war eisig und ließ_

_meinen Umhang hinter mich herflattern, aber es störte mich kein bisschen. Ich_

_kam seit dem Sommer jeden Abend hierher und ging erst wieder, wenn die Sonne_

_begann aufzugehen. Der Schmerz saß einfach noch zu tief in mir. Wie konnten die_

_anderen einfach so vergessen, dass es da vor kurzer Zeit noch jemanden gab? Aber_

_er hat mich verlassen, jeden den ich geliebt habe, hat mich verlassen oder hasst_

_mich einfach._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Den letzten Satz richtete Harry an sein Tier, dass sofort abließ und sich auf

seine Schulter wieder setzte und ganz unschuldig tat. Pansy schoss imaginäre

Blitze gegen den Slytherin, Gott wie sie Potter doch hasste! Das würde er noch

bereuen, Todesser hin oder her. Wütend stampfte dieses Ding durch die Gänge, als

gerade Schlammblut-Granger und Wiesel entgegen kamen.

Kapitel 15 - Die TE-Versammlung Teil I

"Hey, Granger, Weasley! Ich muss mit euch reden.", schnarrte sie.

"Warum sollten wir mit einer Schlange reden?", keifte Weasley sofort los, wurde

aber von einem Schlag auf den Hinterkopf ruhig.

"Klappe Ron! Was willst du Parkinson?", hörte man Grangers überhebliche Stimme.

"Snape."

Das Schlammblut und Wiesel sahen sie eine zeitlang musternd an, bevor diese

braunhaarige Schlampe meinte, sie solle ihr folgen.

Harry aß weiter, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Doch da war er wohl der einzige,

denn irgendwie wurde er schon seit diesem "Sturm" komisch angesehen. Als er dies

auch endlich merkte seufzte er, schluckte runter und fragte: "Was?", dabei sah

er erst Blaise und dann Draco an.

"Warum hast du das getan?", fragte Draco flüsternd, Blaise nickte neben ihm

heftig mit dem Kopf.

"Sie hat meine Familie beleidigt. Warst du etwa nicht sauer?", fragte Harry nun

interessiert, sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

"Und wie.", antwortete er nach einigem überlegen und nickte ihm zu,

gedankenverloren streichelte er Yuki, der immer noch auf Harrys Schulter saß.

Sie beendeten das Frühstück und machten sich, wie immer in geschlossener Runde

auf zum Unterricht. Sie hatten Zaubertränke im ersten Block, weswegen sie schon

früh losgingen, da der Kerker eine ganz schöne Strecke entfernt war. Seamus,

Fred und George schlossen sich an, da die beiden Rotschöpfe nun Vgddk hatten und

eine Abkürzung vom Zaubertränkeraum kannten.

Harry blieb vor der Tür stehen, da diese noch abgeschlossen war. Er dachte

gerade an Luzien, er wollte ihn unbedingt befreien, schon allein um Remus

Willen. Deswegen bekam er auch gar nicht mit, wie George ihn ansprach, erst als

sich dieser an Harry heranpirschte und ihn von hinten umarmte, schreckte dieser

aus seinen Gedanken. Er wollte sich befreien, aber George war stärker und so

ließ er sich einfach die freundschaftliche Umarmung gefallen und schloss die

Lider. George begann Harry den Nacken zu kraulen und war doch erstaunt, wie

anschmiegsam der kleine war, denn schon nach kurzer Zeit begann er zu schnurren,

wie ein kleiner Panther und das als Werwolf.

George lächelte, Seamus an, der ein wenig eifersüchtig wirkte. Doch hatte er

nicht mit Fred gerechnet, der ihn sich an der Hüfte schnappte. Seamus quietschte

erschrocken auf und wurde etwas rötlich um die Nase.

Harry löste sich nun endlich von ihm, da er spürte und auch roch, dass in der

Nähe ein paar Gryffindors waren, denn diese rochen immer nach schwerem süßlichen

Parfum, egal ob Männlein oder Weiblein.

"Ihr solltet besser gehen.", erstaunt sahen alle auf Harry, sie nickten aber und

taten was er sagte, denn er klang nicht mehr, wie der kleine Harry Potter,

sondern ernst und erwachsen. In Wirklichkeit schwang in seiner Stimme ein

gewisser Unterton mit, er war der eines Führers, aber so sanft und liebevoll.

Wenig später kam Severus und dahinter lief eine Gruppe schwatzender Gryffindors.

Severus schwang mit einer Hand und die Tür war auf, die Slys strömten hinein und

setzten sich. Danach stürmte Severus Snape mit wehenden Roben hinein und ließ

die Tür hinter sich zu knallen, so dass nur die Slytherins, Ausnahme war

Parkinson, und Seamus im Klassenraum waren.

Granger öffnete die Tür und setzte sich hin, ohne ein Wort der Entschuldigung,

warum sollte sie sich auch bei einer Schwuchtel wie ihrem Lehrer entschuldigen?

Sie verabscheute ihn und zeigte es dementsprechend auch, doch was sie nicht

bedachte, war, dass er immer noch ein Lehrer war und am längeren Hebel saß.

"5 Punkte Abzug von jedem von ihnen und 10 Punkte Abzug wegen unangemessenem

Benehmen.", seine Stimme triefte vor Hohn und Verachtung, mit einem Grinsen

drehte er sich zur Tafel und ließ das Rezept für den Trank erscheinen.

"Veritaserum! Aber Professor, es ist verboten diesen Trank zu brauen!", fing

das Schlammblut sofort an ihre auswendig gelerntes Sachen nieder zu reden.

"20 Punkte."

"Aber... Prof..."

"25 Punkte, wollen Sie noch weiter das Punktekonto von Gryffindor belasten, oder

halten Sie endlich Ihre vorlaute Klappe, damit ich erklären kann, was es auf

sich hat?", peitschte den Schülern eine kalte Stimme vom Pult her entgegen.

Zögerlich hob Sam seine Hand und zeigte somit auf, aber auch die anderen jungen

Todesser hoben ihre Hände. Seamus dran zu nehmen wäre unklug, da dieser ein

Gryffindor war. Also blieben nur noch die paar Slytherins. Erstaunt blickte

Severus seinen "Neffen" an, denn dieser hatte sich noch nie wirklich freiwillig

gemeldet, zumindest nicht in seinem Unterricht, auch nicht im Sommer. Severus

dachte sich, dass die Gryffs wohl nun noch aufgestachelter würden, aber er

musste es einfach tun.

"Ja Samuel? Kannst du Miss Granger erklären, was es damit auf sich hat?"

Sam nickte, er holte tief Luft und begann, sehr wohl bewusst, dass ein paar

schweinsähnlicher Augen auf ihm liegen würden, die von der Seite der Slytherins

ausgingen.

"Also, das dort an der Tafel ist zwar ein Veritaserum, aber es ist eine

abgeschwächte Form. Wenn man es einnimmt bliebt man bei Bewusstsein, außerdem

hält es, wenn es richtig gebraut wird nur eine Stunde. Dazu zu sagen ist aber

auch, dass diesen Trank herzustellen eine Erlaubnis des Ministers benötigt, die

Sie wahrscheinlich besitzen Professor."

Severus nickte freudig, denn genau so war es, es stand in einem seiner Magazine,

dass er abonniert hatte und in seinem Wohnzimmer auslag. Wie es aussah, hatte

sein kleiner darin gelesen.

"Das sind dann 5 Punkte für die Erklärung und 5 für den Hinweis der Erlaubnis."

Von der Seite der Gryffindors erklang ein leises Summen an Beschimpfungen, dass

aber sofort abebbte, nachdem sie einmal in die schwarzen stechenden Augen ihres

Lehrers sahen. Draco lächelte Sam an und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Das ist

mein Bruder!", hörte man voller Stolz. Die, die im Umkreis saßen, bekamen es mit

und kicherten leise vor sich hin, was aber so gut wie keiner bemerkte.

Doch Parkinson hatte es gehört, sie brodelte innerlich und schwor sich ewige

Rache an, Potter, natürlich wusste sie, wer der Junge war, aber sie war gebannt

und konnte nichts verraten, an Draco Malfoy, diesem Arschficker, an Blaise

Zabini, der männlichen Schlampe und an Snape diesem Verräter! Sie wusste zwar

nicht, was zwischen Potter und Snape lief, aber sie spürte, dass da was war. So

in ihre Gedanken, wie sie sich nun rächen könnte, entging ihr leider, dass die

anderen alle schon anfingen zu brauen. Erst als ein dunkler Schatten sich vor

ihr aufbaute, schluckte sie hart.

"Parkinson, morgen Abend, Nachsitzen bei Filch!", keifte er auch schon leise, so

dass kaum jemand es verstand.

Parkinson war verdammt wütend, am liebsten hätte sie sich auf Snape gestürzt,

ihn verflucht /Hey, keine so schlechte Idee Pansylein, mit einem verdammt

dümmlich aussehendem Grinsen lief sie nach vorne, um endlich die Zutaten zu

holen. Dabei bemerkte sie natürlich nicht, dass sie anstatt Baumwurz

Fledermausbeine und statt Feenhaaren Mückenschleim nahm.

Harry derweil hatte alles um sich herum ausgeschaltet, er bekam nichts mehr mit,

er kapselte sich ab, stellte sich vor, er wäre an der Klippe mit seinem Tisch

und arbeitete dort hochkonzentriert. /Puh, nur noch einmal umrühren und dann

ziehen lassen., dachte er und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Der Trank war

soweit fertig, da er ca. 24 Stunden stehen bleiben musste. Er sah auf seine Uhr,

es war schon die Hälfte der Zeit vergangen, die anderen waren noch bei der

Arbeit und Severus saß vorne hinter einem kleinen Stapel Aufsätze und einem

riesigen roten Tintengefäß. Er schüttelte gerade den Kopf, was Harry zum grinsen

brachte, wahrscheinlich hätte er sich die Haare gerauft, wären sie alleine

gewesen.

Harrys Gedanken schweiften ab zu dem vorigen Vollmond Abend. Sie mussten Luzien

einfach finden, egal wie. Aber das konnten sie erst nach heute Abend machen.

Außerdem müsste er noch Tom darüber informieren, was er vor hat, denn er hatte

schon einen kleinen Plan herausgearbeitet, doch leider brauchte er dafür die

Hilfe einiger Todesser. Aber dann sah der junge Werwolf wieder die Szene vor

seinen Augen, wie Remus ihn geküsst hatte und dann lag er in Severus Armen. Er

musste es ihm unbedingt sagen, das mit dem Kuss, auch wenn Remus ihn geküsst

hatte und er nichts getan hatte, fühlte er sich schuldig. Er hatte angst davor,

dass sein Liebster ihn jetzt nicht mehr wollte.

Es klingelte und die Schüler strömten hinaus, Harry blieb noch zurück und sagte

Blaise und Draco, sie sollen draußen auf ihn warten, da er noch mit dem

Professor reden wollte. Darauf meinte Blaise: "Ja klar, reden." Und lief

grinsend hinaus, sie waren die letzten gewesen.

Nun waren sie alleine.

"Sev?", fragte er und sein Stimme zitterte.

Severus dem dies gewahr wurde ging um das Pult herum und zog ihn in eine

Umarmung.

"Ja mein kleiner, was liegt dir auf der Seele?", fragte er in seiner üblichen

sanften Stimme und platzierte einen kleinen Kuss auf seinem Haar.

Harry druckste ein wenig herum, fing dann aber an: "Es ist so, gestern in der

Hütte, also Remus, er, er hat mich geküsst! bevor du irgendwas sagst, nein ich

habe ihn nicht zurückgeküsst, bitte glaub mir ich liebe nur dich! Bitte! Glaubst

du mir?"

Severus knurrte zur Antwort irgendwas von wegen, "den Werwolf bring ich um."

"Sev! Nein bitte, er wollte das nicht, er fühlt sich einsam, aber er hat nun

jemanden gefunden. Ich habe dir doch schon von Luzien erzählt. Bitte Sev hilf

mir ihn zu befreien.", bat Harry, kuschelte sich weiter in die beschützende

Umarmung.

"..."

"Sev?"

"..."

"Sev!", erbost drehte sich Harry um und funkelte den Feuerdämon mit dunklen,

vollkommen roten Augen an, keine Iris, keine Pupille, alles war rot.

Severus erschrak heftig, aber ihm gefielen diese Augen, er verstand nur nicht,

wie Harry nun zu diesen kam. Er runzelte die Stirn.

"Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?", fragte Harry beleidigt, doch nun kam ihm ein

anderer Gedanke "Du willst mich nicht mehr hab ich recht? Du hasst mich jetzt

wieder oder?"

Harry kamen die Tränen, als er sich los riss und zur Tür stürmte, er konnte ihn

nicht sehen, er konnte ihn einfach nicht mehr mit diesem Hass in den Augen

sehen, die er früher immer für ihn gehabt hatte. Das würde ihn komplett

brechen.

"Bleib stehen!", herrschte ihn eine scharfe Stimme an und riss ihn herum.

"Sag. So etwas. Nie. Wieder. Ich liebe dich, ich kann dich nicht hassen und Gott

bewahre und wie ich dich will, am liebsten jetzt sofort, am liebsten würde ich

dich festhalten und nie wieder loslassen."

"Ehrlich?", fragte er mit kindlich naiver Stimme.

"Ja ehrlich, Jamie."

Harry stellte sich auf seine Zehenspitzen und legte dann seine Lippen auf

Severus, bewegte sie sanft und einfühlsam, aber seine Zunge blieb wo sie war,

erst als sein Schatz anfing den Kuss zu erwidern, indem er seine Unterlippe mit

seiner Zunge anstupste, war er sicher, dass er ihn nicht hasste und ergab sich

dem Gefühl dieser fremden Zunge, die seine umspielte. Er seufzte auf, sein

Schritt pochte hart in seiner Hose, aber es war keine Zeit, jede Minute würde es

klingeln und er hatte nun leider Gottes Unterricht.

Harry schob sich an Severus vorbei und schwupp, war er verschwunden. Vor dem

Klassenraum standen Blaise und Draco wohl schon "sehr" ungeduldig, sie fraßen

sich fast auf.

"Ich möchte ja nicht stören, aber wir sollten zu Alte Runen! Ich denke der

Professor wird es nicht gerne sehen, dass wir in seiner zweiten Stunde schon zu

spät kommen!", grinste er wieder ganz seiner normalen Manier, nichts ließ noch

darauf schließen, was eben geschehen war, dass seien Augen doch etwas wässrig

wurden. Doch ein Mal blieb trotzdem.

"Ja klar, das musst du sagen, Brüderchen, du läufst doch mit geschwollenen

Lippen herum und hast keinen "Freund", zumindest öffentlich.", zischte Draco und

hatte sich schon längst bei Harry untergehakt, um ihn hinterher zu schleifen.

Der Tag war im großen und ganzen sonst ziemlich ruhig verlaufen, was sie alle

etwas stutzig machte, aber im Endeffekt waren sie froh darüber.

Severus hatte gerade die letzte Klasse gehabt, 7. Klasse Gryffindor und

Slytherin, natürlich mit Fred und George, die einzigen fähigen Gryffindors in

diesem Jahrgang. Er seufzte lautlos auf und massierte sich entnervt die Stirn.

Total in Gedanken an Harry, bemerkte er leider nicht, dass der Schulleiter in

seinen Klassenraum kam und ihn schon eine Weile beobachtete bzw. er versuchte

den Tränkemeister zu lesen. Doch leider traf er nur auf unwichtige Details, aber

was war das? Dumbledore sah Severus in der Umarmung mit dessen Neffen, das war

etwas worüber er noch mit seinem Spion reden musste.

"Severus mein Junge geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte er deshalb.

Severus zuckte kurz zusammen, sah den alten senilen Sack vor sich stehen. Er

atmete einmal ruhig ein und aus, antwortete dann betont langsam. "Doch, doch,

was führt Sie her Direktor?"

"Ach nichts, eigentlich ich wollte dir nur bescheid sagen, dass heute Abend eine

Ordenssitzung stattfindet, du weißt schon worüber.", sprach er und zwinkerte

sich einen ab.

"Nein weswegen?"

zwinker zwinker "Na wegen den AGs, aber ich wollte noch mal mit dir über

deinen Neffen sprechen."

"Über Jamie? Warum?", er hob fragend eine Augenbraue und bohrte ein Loch mit

seinen dunklen Augen in die hellblauen trüben des Schulleiters, er zog fast

unbemerkt seine Nase kraus, da ihm selbst auch dieser Geruch in die Nase stieg,

den seinen kleinen immer so schlecht werden lässt.

/Himmel, was muss er nur erleiden? Und das noch 10fach verstärkt/

"Ist er sicher? Ich meine er ist Slytherin.", sprach er bedeutend.

"Ja und? Ich bin auch Slytherin!", erboste er sich, ihn empörte diese Aussage,

als wenn Tom jeden in seine Reihen lassen würde! Keiner seiner Todesser wurde

angenommen, nur weil er Slytherin oder Schwarzmagier war. Jeder hat bestimmte

Fähigkeiten, die ein anderer nicht hat.

"Ich weiß mein lieber Junge, aber versteh mich doch. Er könnte, wenn er

Voldemort folgt, eine Menge an Informationen weitergeben, die er so mitkriegt.",

seine Stimme war eindringlich.

Am liebsten hätte Severus ihn erdolcht, aber stattdessen beruhigte er sich "Nein

Albus, er ist ungefährlich. Wann ist die Versammlung?", resignierte er.

"17 Uhr, wie immer."

Severus nickte und schob den Direktor hinaus. Er wartete noch ein paar Minuten,

bevor er in sein Gemach verschwand, um Tom bescheid zu geben, dass er etwas

später kommen würde, da die Todesser-Versammlung schon um 18 Uhr beginnen würde.

Er musste jetzt nur noch Lucius und Narcissa bescheid geben, damit die Harry

mitnehmen konnten.

Harry befand sich in seinem Zimmer, dass er sich mit Draco und Blaise teilte,

als jemand an die Tür klopfte. Schnell machte er sich darin sie zu öffnen, da

die beiden Turteltäubchen vor etwa einer Stunde im Badezimmer verschwunden waren

und bis jetzt noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht waren, er konnte sich nur zu gut

vorstellen, was sie gerade taten oder schon getan hatten, er hatte ja keine

Ahnung wie viel Ausdauer sie hatten oder nicht.

Mit einem Grinsen schloss er die Tür auf und sah sich erstaunt, dem Bruder

seines Paten gegenüber.

"Regulus!", rief er freudig aus und umarmte ihn überschwänglich.

Etwas überrumpelt erwiderte er die Umarmung, bis jetzt hatte ihn noch niemand so

begrüßt, aber der kleine war ihm ans Herz gewachsen, so ließ er ihn.

"Hey kleiner. Ich sollte euch abholen, zum Treffen, wo sind die anderen?",

räusperte sich Regulus und blickte sich suchend im Raum um.

"Oh Moment ich sage den beiden bescheid."

Tap, tap, tap, hallten Harrys Schritte in dem dunklen Zimmer wider. Klopf,

klopf.

"Dray? Blaise? Ich will euch ja nicht stören, bei euren normalerweise

Nachtaktivitäten, aber Regulus ist da, um uns abzuholen!"

Er klopfte noch einmal an, als nach wenigen Minuten noch keine Antwort zu hören

war.

"Verdammt zieht eure Schwänze ein, wir kommen sonst zu spät!", brüllte er nun,

leicht erbost.

"Wenn ihr nicht sofort raus kommt, komme ich rein und schleife euch raus, ist

das klar? 3... 2... 1... und..."

Harry wollte gerade die Tür mit seinem Zauberstab sprengen, da wurde sie

aufgerissen und ein ziemlich erröteter Draco kam heraus mit einem breit

grinsenden Blaise, beide hatten nur einen Bademantel in slytheringrün an.

Regulus konnte sich ein kaltes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, aber er hatte Erbarmen

mit ihnen und zauberte ihnen Kleidung an. Sie gingen hinunter in den

Gemeinschaftsraum, wo auch schon Narcissa und Lucius auf sie warteten. Narcissa

stürmte schon wieder auf Harry zu und umarmte ihn einmal herzlich, danach

widmete sie sich Draco und Blaise in der gleichen Weise.

"Mum! Wir haben uns doch erst heute Mittag gesehen!", regte sich Draco auf und

versuchte seine Haare zu glätten, da Blaise immer die Angewohnheit hat darin

herumzuwühlen.

"Draco geh mit deiner Mum, Blaise komm mit mir mit, Samuel, du wirst mit Regulus

reisen, umgezogen wird im Manor verstanden?", sie nickten.

Harry gesellte sich zu Regulus, in zweier Gruppen verließen sie erst Hogwarts

und dann die Apparationsgrenze, da sie wussten, dass Dumbledore nicht da war,

dank Severus Informationen, war es ziemlich sicher, außerdem musste das

Parkinson Balg nachsitzen, wie er diese ganze quietschende Familie hasste!

Harry schmiegte sich an den Körper des anderen, als sie im Schloss ankamen, sah

er auch schon Sirius, der auf sie wartete, er lief auf ihn zu und in dessen

Arme. Aber etwas an dessen Körper irritierte ihn, er roch noch einmal den Duft

ein und bemerkte nun was es war. Ganz wie ein Slytherin, beugte er sich vor,

stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen, sein Mund wanderte zum Ohr seines Paten.

"Aber wirklich Siri, du hättest wirklich vorher noch duschen können!"

Sirius schluckte und wurde rot im Gesicht, er stammelte etwas von "Wie, was...

aber... hä?"

"Dein Geruch Siri, dein Geruch. Falls du dich erinnerst, ich bin ein Werwolf!"

"Ups.", schon wieder wurde er rot, sah diesmal zu Regulus, der das Gleiche

dreckige Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht hatte, wie sein Patenkind. Wie ein kleines

Kind begann Sirius zu schmollen.

Nun kamen auch noch die anderen Jung-todesser an. Sirius führte sie in den

Nebenraum, wo sie ihre Kutten anlegten und in geschlossener Gesellschaft den

Raum betraten.

Break

Nächstes chap: Teil II

Knuddels an:

tinkita: das hoffe ich auch sehr knuddel

takuto-kun: ja ich mag dreier dings auch net so gerne, mal sehen vielleicht bin ich ganz fies und er paart sich mit pansy schüttel, neeeeee, so was mach ich dann doch nicht ;) Yuki is ein chinchilla (geh ma auf: www.chinchilla.de ) na ja es sind eltern und sie wollen sie doch eigentlich nur beschützen und gegen ein bisschen bespitzeln hat doch keiner was oder ;)

gugi28: oh wenn du luzien sehen möchtest, ich habe die steckbriefe von ihnen auf animexx, kannst sie dir ja ma angucken ( http/animexx.4players.de/fanfic?docmodusstartseite&ff64855&relink2Ffanfic2Fsuche2F3Fdocmodus3Dsuche26usernametemp3D26username3D26thema3D108726genre3D1626fsprache3D126keyword3D26type3D026order3D3 ) zurück knuddel!

Angie: hmm ja okay, damit kann ich leben, aber dann wisrt du das ende hier wohl auch nicht mögen oder?

Krieger des Wahnsinns: knuddel

kiwi7: wunsch erfüllt ;)

gray angel: nächstes chap wird etwas actionreicher insbesondere in der richtung lucien, tom etc… knuddel


	16. TE Versammlung II

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören JKR, nicht mir, ich verdiene absolut kein Geld. Schade eigentlich ‚seufz'

Pairings: HP/SS, DM/BZ, FW/SF/GW, RL, TR/SB, RB, LM/NM

RW/CC, HG/(irgendson Ravenclaw)

Warnings: SLASH, LEMON, OOC,...

**Hey meine lieben, wie einige sicher schon wissen, stehe ich im Moment ziemlich unter Stress, weswegen es auch etwas dauert mit dem updaten. Es ist eigentlich nur Glück, dass ich an diesem Abend endlich dazu komme zu schreiben. Dabei schwirren mir so viele Sachen im Kopf herum, die muss ich euch einfach präsentieren. Ich liebe diesen Monat, Mai ist wirklich der tollste den es gibt. Nein ich habe natürlich nicht im Mai Geburtstag, nie nicht ;) (22.Mai)**

**Eure pluesch/tmr**

Nun kamen auch noch die anderen Jung-Todesser an. Sirius führte sie in den Nebenraum, wo sie ihre Kutten anlegten und in geschlossener Gesellschaft den Raum betraten.

Kapitel 16 – Die TE-Versammlung Teil II

Harry sah sich in der Halle um, sie waren zwar im Manor, aber es war eine andere Halle wie beim letzten Mal, sie war etwas größer, als die andere und doch voll besetzt, wie er erstaunt feststellte. Selbstbewusst und nicht wissend, was er tat, führte Harry die Gruppe der Jung-Todesser. Der Dunkle Lord war schon anwesend und saß auf dem aus Stein gehauenen Thron, auf dem man, wenn man genau hinsah Schlangen und Basilisken erkennen konnte.

Der junge Werwolf blieb vor dem Thron stehen und kniete sich ehrfürchtig hin, doch den Blick wandte er nicht von den roten Augen seines Meisters ab.

Draco und Blaise keilten Harry ein, alle anderen waren hinter ihnen angeordnet und befolgten Harrys Gesten, bis auf eine Kleinigkeit, denn sie senkten den Blick auf den Boden, um so ihre Hochachtung zu bezeugen.

Was keiner der Anwesenden mitbekam war, dass Harry mit Tom über die Augen kommunizierte. Als Tom seicht mit dem Kopf nickte, stand Harry auf, drehte sich um und marschierte auf denen ihn zugewiesenen Plätzen in der zweiten und dritten Reihe. Als Harry an den jungen Todesser vorbei schritt, erklang ein synchronen „Mylord..." ein weiteres Nicken von Tom und sie erhoben sich auch, um Harry zu folgen.

Von den anderen Anwesenden wurde dies als sehr komisch angesehen, zumindest bei den niederen, die heute auch anwesend waren. Aber auch die Erwachsenen des inneren Kreises waren erstaunt. Sie hätten nicht gedacht, dass ihr Sorgenkind und Sonnenschein als anerkannter Führer und Lehrer aufgenommen werden würde. Ja klar sie alle hatten ihre eigenen Männer, bis auf Sirius, der ja lediglich als Ausbilder tätig war. Und trotzdem hatte noch niemand von Anfang an so eine Stellung genossen, jeder musste sich erst profilieren. Aber wenn man in Betracht zog, dass es Harry Potter war, war es auch wieder nicht verwunderlich.

Es wurde still, da die Jung-Todesser immer die letzten waren die zu einer Versammlung erschienen. Alles sah abwartend und leicht irritiert auf den Lord, der sich nun endlich aus seinem steinernen Thron erhob. Seine roten Rubine schweiften über die Menge, erfasste die Menge in einer rasenden Geschwindigkeit und blieb am Ende an einer vollkommen verhüllten Person hängen, die zwischen den Malfoys und Sirius Black stand.

„Tritt hervor!", befahl er mit einer dunklen Stimme, die an den ebenso steinernen Wänden widerhallte.

Der Vermummte ging ein paar Schritte vor, sein kompletter Körper war verhüllt und sein Gesicht mit einer schwarzen Maske verdeckt, nur die Augen konnte man durch kleine Löcher hervor blitzen sehen. Diese fixierten gerade die nun dunkelroten des Lords. Braun vermischte sich mit Rot. Die Gestalt wurde in einen Sog von kleinen roten Partikelchen gezogen, er konnte gar nicht mehr anders als wie gebannt in diese zu blicken, aber auf einmal hörte er eine stimme in seinem Kopf.

#Denk an Lucien# waren die einzigen Worte, Remus konnte nicht sagen, wem die Stimme gehörte, da die Augen ihn alle Sinne berauben ließen. Aber aus einem Grund, den er nicht kannte vertraute er der Stimme. Er schloss die Augen, als er sie wieder aufmachte, waren die Augen nicht mehr rot sondern violett, sie flackerten ab und an noch rot, aber so stark er sich auch anstrengte, er hatte Lucien nur einmal gesehen.

Tom sprach die Initialisierungsformel, Remus keuchte auf, da sein Arm auf einmal ganz heiß wurde, aber so schnell es kam, war es auch wieder verschwunden. Nun sank er in die Knie, denn der Tag heute war zu anstrengend gewesen und außerdem war es kurz nach Vollmond, zwar hatte er keine schmerzvolle Verwandlung erlitten, aber dennoch war er noch lange nicht bereit, seinen inneren Werwolf vollkommen zu akzeptieren. Dazu bräuchte er Hilfe, die ihm Harry nicht geben konnte.

Remus wurde von Sirius und Lucius gestützt zu seinem vorigen Platz geschafft. Leise informierte sich Sirius über seinen Zustand.

„Bin nur ein wenig geschwächt.", flüsterte er leise zurück und verstummte, er hatte bemerkt, dass er die Bindung eines inneren Todessers bekam.

„Nun, wie ihr alle nun sehen könnt, es gibt einige Veränderungen und auch weitere Mitglieder. Die meisten werden die Jung-Todesser noch vom letzten Treffen kennen, den anderen sei gesagt, nehmt euch in Acht!", wieso Tom gerade dies sagte, wusste keiner, außer denen, die darüber informiert waren, wer unter den neuen Mitgliedern war.

„McNail, vortreten! Berichten!", schallte die kalte Stimme.

Interessiert beobachtete Harry, wie der buckelige Mann nach vorne schritt, unter seinem Umhang und der weißen Maske auf dem Gesicht. Er ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und küsste die Robe des Meisters. Er blieb auf dem kalten nassen Boden sitzen. Harry erkannte von seinem Platz aus, dass der Kerl vor unterdrücktem Zittern geschüttelt wurde. Es kam ihm komisch vor, da Severus doch meinte, dass Tom gar nicht so war. Außer wenn man nicht zum inneren Kreis gehören würde, McNail allerdings war Mitglied.

„Mylord? Ich verstehe nicht.", sprach er verwirrt aus.

Toms Wut auf diesen Mann steigerte sich. „So du verstehst nicht? Dann will ich es dir erklären. Ich habe allen gesagt, dass die junge Parkinson dieses Haus nicht mehr betreten darf, bis das nächste Jahr anfängt, genauso wenig ihre Eltern. Und wer steht dort?"

Tom zeigte auf ein kleines Ehepaar, was alle wohl als die Parkinsons identifizierten.

„Du weißt was das bedeutet oder?"

McNail nickte, schloss die Augen und ließ es über sich ergehen, denn Tom belegte ihn mit einem leichten Crucio, als Warnung dafür, dass man ihn nicht verraten und hintergehen solle. Er rappelte sich keuchend unter Schmerzen wieder auf und schleppte sich zu seinem vorigen Platz.

Leise wurde die Tür geöffnet und Severus trat herein, er hatte so wie alle inneren keine Uniform an, sondern nur schlichte schwarze Kleidung. Eiligst trat er auf den Lord zu, verbeugte sich vor ihm und näherte sich danach dem Lord. Er flüsterte dem Lord etwas ins Ohr. Danach drehte sich der Lord herum.

„Mitglieder des äußeren Kreises, geht weiter euren Aufgaben nach, in den nächsten Tagen werdet ihr vorgeladen um zu berichten. Geht jetzt."

„Ja Mylord." Erklang es im Chor, danach hörte man eine Menge an Plopp-Geräusche und nur noch der innere Kreis war anwesend.

„McNail, erhole dich, du weißt was dir beim nächsten mal blüht."

„Ja Mylord."

„Crabbe, Goyle ihr könnt verschwinden, geht euren Aufgaben nach."

Jetzt waren nur noch die Malfoys anwesend, die Black-Brüder, Bill, Charley, Lupin, Zabinis, natürlich noch die Jungtodesser, die auf ihre erste Aufgabe warteten, Snape und natürlich Tom.

„Ihr könnt euch enthüllen.", sprach Tom die jungen an.

Sie taten natürlich was Tom sagte, alle die ihn nicht kannten, oder nur im Unterricht kannten, waren erstaunt der milden Stimme.

„Harry? Könntest du bitte erklären."

„Ja Mylord..." Harry stellte sich vor die Gruppe der jungen und begann mit machtvoller Stimme zu sprechen. Die Erwachsenen erstaunte dieses Verhalten, nur Remus hatte bis jetzt mitbekommen, durch ihre gemeinsame Vollmondnacht, dass der Junge Führerqualitäten besaß und diese auch nutzte. „... In Hogwarts befindet sich ein Werwolf."

Die Blicke der Ravenclaws und einigen Slytherin schweiften sofort zu Lupin, doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein, ich meine nicht Professor Lupin und auch nicht mich meine ich. Sondern denjenigen, der sowohl mich, als auch Remus biss. Doch hört mir zu. Dieser Werwolf wird mit einem Imperio belegt, wenn er mal wieder jemanden beißen soll. Das letzte mal, dass dies geschah war vor ein paar Wochen. Doch durch einen glücklichen Zufall, wurde ich von Professor Snape gefunden und gepflegt, ich akzeptiere Silver und kann mich deshalb jederzeit verwandeln. An einem mentalen Zufluchtsort traf ich auf Luzien, den Werwolf. Er erzählte mir Dinge, die nicht schön waren. Werwölfe werden noch immer gejagt, unterdrückt und ihnen wird die Möglichkeit genommen Kinder zu kriegen. Luzien ist unser Clanführer, meiner und Remus'. Wir wollen ihn befreien, wir müssen ihn befreien, um die Werwölfe ein Stück weiter zubringen. Doch dazu brauche ich eure Hilfe.

Luzien befindet sich irgendwo in Hogwarts und unser erstes Projekt, unser erster Auftrag besteht darin ihn zu finden, dazu müssen wir in Schichten das Schloss durchstreifen, den Direktor sowie seine kleinen Handlanger beschatten und wer wäre da nicht besser geeignet als eine Gruppe Schüler? Wenn wir wissen, wo er sich befindet werden wir ihn befreien, aber dazu später. Tom übergab mir für diese Aufgabe die Verantwortung.", Harry schloss seine Erklärung und sah alle eindringlich an, bevor er sich Tom zuwandte sich vor ihm kniete und etwas murmelte, was nur Remus, dank seiner geschulten Werwolfsohren, Severus und Tom selbst verstanden.

Es war ein alter schwarzmagischer Treueschwur, der sich nie wieder lösen würde. Harrys Augen loderten wieder in einem vollkommenem feuerrot, als er wieder zu Tom aufblickte.

Tom senkte sich hinab zu Harry, nahm dessen Gesicht in die Hand und besiegelte den Schwur mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn.

Alle anderen betrachteten diese anmutige Szene mit aufgerissenen Augen, sie keuchten auf, als sie Toms Geste sahen. Was hatte das nur zu bedeuten? Was geschah hier?

Es konnte kaum einer wissen, Remus nicht, weil er Harry zwar gehört hatte, ihn aber nicht verstand Severus allerdings war der einzige außer Harry und Tom die wussten, was dies bedeutete.

Sie erhoben sich und Tom schickte alle weg, außer der Clique um Harry und Draco, da diese die Nacht auf dem Manor verbringen würden.

Sie gingen in einen großen Salon mit genügend Sesseln und mehreren Sofas. Severus berichtete nun ausführlich, was in der Ordenssitzung besprochen wurde.

Flashback 

_Ich ging entnervt den gleichen Weg wie eh und je lang, mein Umhang wehte eindrucksvoll hinter mir her. Wie konnte dieser alte Sack es nur wagen? Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig. Als ich den Raum betrat, sah ich sofort, dass es einige Änderungen gab. Ich zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch und taxierte dieses Schlammblut, diese Ravenclaw und den jungen Wiesel mit stechenden Augen. Fragend sah ich zu Dumbledore, der, wie ein alter Mann, in einem Schaukelstuhl saß und sich ständig an seinem Allerwertesten oder seinem Gehänge kratzte, dabei sein Gebiss mit schmatzenden Geräuschen in die richtige Stellung brachte._

„_Albus?", fragte ich._

„_Ist schon in Ordnung mein Junge, sie gehören zum Orden." zwinker_

„_Sie gehen noch zur Schule"_

„_Aber bitte Severus, sie haben doch schon genug durchgemacht. Immerhin ist Harry dieses Jahr auch in den Orden eingestiegen."_

_Ich schnaubte innerlich, natürlich dachte ich, Harry würde in den Orden eintreten. Aber ich zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern, Dumbledore dachte ja auch, dass Harry tot war._

„_Setz dich doch.", bot er mir einen Platz an, aber ich lehnte ab, genauso wie das Zitronenbrausebonbon, dass er mir gerade hinhielt._

„_Bitte Albus, könnten wir uns beeilen, Du-weißt-schon-wer hat für heute Nacht eine Besprechung angesagt.", sprach ich hastig, um dies so schnell wie möglich hinter mich zu bringen._

_Als ich das sagte glitzerten seine Augen mal wieder in diesem niederträchtigen verschleierten, alters blau auf, am liebsten hätte ich ihm eine reingehauen._

„_Sehr schön Severus, sehr schön."_

_Dumbledore erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl und stand mit wackeligen Beinen und gekrümmten Rücken, wie ein alte Hexe aus dem Märchen vor uns und begann einen ellenlangen langweiligen Monolog, über die Gefahr von schwarzer Magie. Natürlich regte er sich lautstark über die neuen AGs auf und betitelte die Lehrer als Todesser, wo er natürlich nicht unrecht hatte. Aber das war nun etwas anderes. _

_Das wichtigste aber war, dass er den Schülern zusammen mit Molly und Arthur ans Herz legte, dass sie alle davon abringen sollten schwarze Magie als AG zu wählen, egal mit welchen Mitteln. Dumbledore hat praktisch die Jagd eröffnet._

Flashback Ende 

Hier schloss Severus seine Erklärung. Besorgt sah er auf seinen kleinen Wolf an, der sich während seiner Erklärung auf dessen Schoss niedergelassen hatte und sich erschöpft an seinen Retter lehnte.

Blaise und Draco waren erschrocken, genauso wie die anderen. Aber nicht nur sie, sondern auch Lucius und Narcissa machten sich Sorgen. Regulus wirkte eher nachdenklich, dabei betrachtete er Harry.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wie eine Klausel einfügen?", sprach er alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehend.

„Wie meinst du das Regulus?", fragte Tom.

„Nun ganz einfach, jeder der schwarze Magie belegt, muss auch Duellieren belegen. Außerdem würde ich sagen, dass keiner alleine irgendwohin gehen sollte, bis die Gefahr nicht unter Kontrolle gebracht ist. Außerdem müssten wir es schaffen die Gryffindors zu untergraben und mehr Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws für uns zu gewinnen."

Tom nickte ihm anerkennend zu.

„Aber wenn wir Duellieren und schwarze Magie belegen, müssen wir auch Heilen belegen, wer weiß wozu man das noch gebrauchen könnte.", gab Draco bedenken.

„Das wird schwierig.", überlegte er weiterhin laut.

„Was meinst du damit mein Sohn?", fragte Narcissa.

„Nun ganz einfach, wie sollen wir zum Teufel all die vielen Kurse unter einen Hut bekommen? Wir haben jetzt schon nicht wenige und da ist noch unsere Aufgabe."

„Er hat Recht..." Fred.

„...das schaffen wir nicht." George.

„Darf ich was dazu sagen? Fred, George wir können keine schwarze Magie wählen, sonst wird es noch gefährlicher für uns in Gryffindor.", warf Seamus dazwischen.

„Das ist Jugend!", sprach Tom erfreut „Denken mit."

Die drei Gryffs einschließlich Draco wurden leicht rot um die Nase, was die anderen dazu veranlasste loszulachen.

Harry saß bislang noch schweigend auf Severus Schoss, hörte aber genau zu, was die anderen sagten. Erst jetzt brach er sein Schweigen.

„Wir könnten unser Wahlfach abgeben, Wahrsagen ist sowieso nicht wichtig bei dieser Schrulle und Runen, kann uns in den Ferien oder am Wochenende näher gebracht werden, dann könnten wir da unsere Aufgaben erfüllen und Nachmittags die AGs besuchen. Wenn Sirius uns durch Regulus Nachricht schicken würde, was wir lesen müssten und am Ende der Woche schriftliche Überprüfungen einfordern würde, könnten wir sogar auch wenn wir die Stunden nicht besucht haben, die Prüfung darin ablegen. Ich habe da mal was in Geschichte Hogwarts gelesen. Da stand, dass man sich am Ende des 7ten Jahres, des UTZ-Jahres , sich für Prüfungen anmelden konnte, egal ob man sie belegt hatte oder nicht.", damit kuschelte sich Harry wieder an Severus.

„Das ist richtig.", sprach Tom ruhig aus und nickte.

„Wenn niemand etwas dagegen einzuwenden hat, dann ist es beschlossene Sache. Ach und ihr drei?", er wandte sich an die Gryffs.

„Ihr macht es genauso, geht zu dem Mädchen hin und berichtet ihr, dass ihr als Spione im Namen Harry Potters arbeiten würdet.", er zwinkerte ihnen zu.

Die Drei strahlten dabei, denn das was der Lord ihnen sagte, war ja in gewissen Maßen sogar die Wahrheit. Sie nickten heftig und machten sich auf in ihre Zimmer. Blaise und Draco folgten ihnen. Auch die Erwachsenen machten sich nun auf den Weg in ihre Schlafgemächer. Die Zabinis als erstes, dann Remus, er wünschte Harry eine Gute Nacht und verschwand nach draußen auf die Terrasse, um eine Zigarette zu rauchen. Genüsslich ließ er den blauen Rauch in seinen Mund hinein und stieß ihn wieder aus. Seine Hände zitterten, er betrachtete sich das dunkle Mal an seinem Unterarm und seufzte auf. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Luzien und er seufzte sehnsuchtsvoll auf. Er schrak auf, als er eine schwere Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Er drehte sich um und sah sich, Regulus gegenüber.

„Hey.", wisperte er und sah ihn schmerzvoll an.

„Vermisst du ihn?", fragte der sonst so kühle Black mit einer sehr mitfühlenden Stimme.

„Ich, ich weiß nicht.", gab der Werwolf zu und drückte die Zigarette aus, er ließ seinen Blick über die Landschaft schweifen und seufzte ein weiteres mal.

Regulus kam näher und zog den Werwolf nun in eine sanfte, zärtliche Umarmung. Viel zu lange hatte Remus dies gemisst, ihm war klar, dass sein Herz trotz allem Luzien gehören würde, aber er war viel zu ausgehungert nach Zärtlichkeiten und saugte nun alles auf, was er bekam.

Er lehnte sich an den starken Körper und ließ sich fallen, Regulus senkte seinen Kopf und knabberte an den warmen Lippen, vorsichtig ließ er seine Zunge durch dessen Spalt tänzeln und erkundete die Mundhöhle, während er Remus feste an der Taille an ihn drückte, mit der anderen hand dessen Nacken kraulte. Der Black löste sich und sah in ein paar verschleierte braune Augen.

„Regulus", flüsterte er leise. „Ich... weiß nicht, was... ich machen soll..."

„Genieße einfach kleiner, genieße mehr möchte ich nicht.", sprach er dunkel. Er küsste Remus nun leidenschaftlicher, ja sogar vernichtend. Als er ihn unbemerkt vom Werwolf anhob und in sein Zimmer brachte, dort legten sie sich aufs Bett. Und Remus genoss einfach nur. Diese Nacht war er glücklicher als er jemals zuvor war, doch ein weiterer Zwist brach in ihm aus. Er dachte wirklich er liebte Luzien, aber Regulus, was so wow gewesen. Er hatte ihn mit allen Künsten, die er besaß, verführt. /Scheiße verdammt! Was ist mit mir los, dachte er am Morgen, als er in einer warmen Umarmung aufwachte.

Sirius hatte Harry einmal durch die Haare gewuschelt, als er mit einem leichten rötlichen Ton mit Tom zusammen das Zimmer verließ, sein Patensohn hatte ihn schon wieder so grinsend angesehen, als wenn er wüsste, was sei gleich machen würden.

Severus wollte nun auch langsam ins Bett, da der Tag doch ganz schön anstrengend war, aber bevor er schlafen konnte, musste er noch mit Harry über dessen Schwur sprechen. Er trug Harry in ihr gemach, da der kleine sich nicht von seinem Schoß bewegen wollte.

Als sie in ihrem Zimmer ankamen, hatte Harry sich so fest an Severus geklammert, dass er ihn nicht ohne weiteres hatte lösen können, aber er konnte es ihm nicht verdenken, das war heute ein noch härterer Tag für ihn gewesen, Severus wunderte sich schon die ganze Zeit, wie der kleine wach bleiben konnte.

Harry seufzte auf, löste seinen Griff ein wenig und drückte sich ein wenig vom warmen Körper weg, nur um ihm in die schwarzen Augen sehen zu können. Harrys Ausdruck in den dunkelgrünen Augen, Harry hatte sie hier wieder angenommen, sah aus wie der eines bettelnden Welpen. Dem konnte Sev sich nicht erwehren und ergab sich einem zärtlichen Kuss, der dennoch so viel Feuer besaß. Sie küssten sich immer wieder mal zärtlich und dann wieder leidenschaftlich, bis Harry sich irgendwann von ihm trennte und anfing zu gähnen. Severus bewegte seine Hand und beide kleideten sich nur noch mit ihren Boxershorts. Harry drückte sich an die muskulöse Brust, spielte kurz mit dem silbernen Ring und schlief dann doch wenig später ein.

Nun war es an Severus zu seufzen, wollte er doch noch mit Harry sprechen. /Nun gut, muss es bis morgen früh warten./ dachte er sich und schlief kurz danach ebenso ein.

Knuddels an meine beiden Süßen:

tinkita: danke, aber auf luzien muss noch ein wenig gewartet werden

Gugi: hey! g ja ich nerve schon wieder, wenn nicht im forum, denn hier mit nem neuen chap. Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gefallen hat, nun ja was sollten die beiden süßen denn sonst stundenlang im bad machen ? **hust** mir fällt nichts anderes ein ;) tja siri und tom, ich mag siri einfach. Knuddels

_Remy und Reg? Und was ist mit Luzien? Was war das genau für ein Schwur? Tja nun das sind Fragen, die nur beantwortet werden, wenn ihr weiter lest in kapi 17_


	17. Ein Morgen im Manor

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören JKR, nicht mir, ich verdiene absolut kein Geld. Schade eigentlich ‚seufz'

Pairings: HP/SS, DM/BZ, FW/SF/GW, RL, TR/SB, RB, LM/NM

RW/CC (ChoChang), HG/(irgendson Ravenclaw)

Warnings: SLASH, LEMON, Charas sind total anders und verdreht…

Beta: **Eleonore knuddel **

**Auch hier gehts endlich weiter, diese Story bewegt sich langsam aber sich er dem Ende zu. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob es noch 3 oder 4 Kapitel werden, je nach Länge der Kapis, man bin ich froh, dass meine Blockade ne Fliege gemacht hat!**

**Viel Spaß beim lesen...**

Kapitel 17 – Ein Morgen auf dem Manor

Nun war es an Severus zu seufzen, wollte er doch noch mit Harry sprechen. /Nun gut, muss es bis morgen früh warten., dachte er sich und schlief kurz danach ebenso ein.

Gähnend erwachte Harry in einer besitzergreifenden Umarmung. Er blinzelte den Schlaf aus seinen Augen und wuschelte sich durch die lange Mähne. Andächtig fuhr er immer wieder kleine Kreise auf Severus Körper, der noch immer schlief, so glaubte Harry. Nachdenklich betrachtete er den silbernen Ring.

/Wunderschön, schwärmte er gedanklich.

Er blickte auf die Zeit zurück, die seit diesem unvergesslichen Erlebnis vergangen war. Kaum zu glauben, dass es nur 1 ½ Monate waren. Aber in diesem Zeitraum hatte er mehr schöne Momente erlebt, als in seinen Jahren zuvor auf Hogwarts. Er fragte sich, ob es daran lag, dass er jetzt ein Slytherin war oder ob es an Severus lag. Vielleicht war es auch alles zusammen, denn er hatte nun ein eigenes Ziel und keines, dass ein alter Mann für richtig hielt. Aber er hatte nun auch Familie, er hatte einen Ersatzbruder, Ersatzmutter und bestimmt vier Ersatzväter zu denen er Lucius, Sirius, Regulus und sogar Tom zählten. Besser konnte es gar nicht laufen. Dabei übersah er allerdings Dumbledore und die Gryffindors, die wohl noch so einiges planten.

In seine eigene Welt vertieft bemerkte er natürlich nicht, wie Severus sich bewegte und die Augen öffnete. Der Feuerdämon hatte schon längst nicht mehr geschlafen. Er spürte immer wieder Harrys Finger, die Formen auf seinen Körper malten. Es waren Zärtlichkeiten, die er nur zu gerne annahm und sie einfach genoss, gerade nach so einem schrecklichen Abend. Er musste wohl spätestens am Sonntag wieder zurück sein und dem Alten Frage und Antwort stehen. Aber nach einer halben Stunde entschied sich Severus doch endlich dazu, die Augen zu öffnen und war überrascht, einen in seine Welt zurückgezogenen Harry vorzufinden. Er erinnerte sich wieder an den Schwur von gestern und wollte seinen Kleinen zur Rede stellen, aber erst mal musste er ihn wieder zu sich holen. Er seufzte schwermütig auf und umfasste Harry fest mit seinen starken Armen. Dabei streichelte er über dessen Rücken.

„Guten Morgen, mein Liebling, wie hast du geschlafen?", fragte er mit seiner dunkelsten und samtigsten Stimme, die er hatte. Er wollte ihn ja nicht erschrecken.

„Hm..."

Severus hörte an dessen Ton, dass sein Kleiner wirklich nicht ganz anwesend war, aber diesmal war es doch anders, als bei seinen Ausflügen zur Stielküste, wo er und Remus auf Luzien trafen. Ganz vorsichtig platzierte er kleine Küsse, angefangen bei der Stirn, über die Nasenwurzel, bis zur Spitze, an seinen Wangen entlang und schließlich und endlich auf Harrys wunderbaren roten, vollen Mund. Er drückte nur ganz sanft seine Lippen auf die des Werwolfes und streichelte mit seiner Hand über das Rückgrat nach oben, über die Schulterblätter und verharrte im Nacken des Jüngeren. Seine Zunge schnellte hervor, liebkoste hauchzart die Lippen, bevor sie mit einer schnellen und wilden Bewegung eindrang und die Mundhöhle plünderte.

Harry stöhnte leise auf und begann die fremde Zunge zurückzudrängen, was ihm am Ende auch gelang und er seinerseits den Mund erforschte, über die geraden Zahnreihen fuhr und sich rau an der anderen Zunge rieb.

Severus drückte Harry sanft von sich und blickte ihm in die Augen.

„Ah... wie schön, du bist wieder bei mir! Guten Morgen, Kleiner, über was hast du nachgedacht, dass du sogar deinen überaus begabten Tränkeprofessor ignorierst?", Severus grinste mit einem schelmischen Glitzern in den schwarzen Obsidianen.

„Entschuldigen Sie vielmals, Herr Professor...", kicherte Harry leicht mit einem spöttischem Unterton.

„Hey! Wählen Sie Ihren Ton gegenüber Lehrkörpern besser aus, Mister!", herrschte Severus kalt, aber seine Augen funkelten noch immer.

„Natürlich, Professor, Sir!", sprach der Jüngere demütig aus und kuschelte sich an den warmen Körper unter sich, da er ja noch immer auf ihm lag.

Severus lachte kurz auf. Es war immer wieder unterhaltsam mit Harry, immer war etwas los!

„Oh, komm her, Kleiner!", befahl der Feuerdämon.

Harry gehorchte mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen und saß nun auf Severus Schoß. Der ältere drückte ihn fester an sich, hielt ihn einfach fest. Während seine Hände durch Harrys lange Haare strubbelten, ihn leicht im Nacken kraulten.

„Harry?"

„Hm...", kam es etwas zögerlich von dem Kleineren, der seinen Kopf in Severus Halsbeuge gelegt hatte, die Augen geschlossen und Severus Geruch inhalierend.

„Warum hast du dich so sehr an Tom gebunden?"

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte er, sich nicht bewegend.

„Ich meine den schwarzmagischen Treueschwur gestern. Du weißt, dass du niemals mehr von Tom loskommst. Du hast dich ihm untergeordnet.", erläuterte Severus.

„So wusste ich es nicht, ich fand es nur richtig. Aber es ist nicht schlimm, es kam aus meinem Herzen, es sagt mir immer das Richtige.

Severus?"

„Ja?"

„Bist du böse auf mich?", nuschelte er in die Haare und versteifte sich leicht. Aber der Tränkemeister streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken und hielt ihn weiterhin fest.

„Nein, Kleiner. Ich könnte nie böse auf dich sein. Doch versprich, dass du auf dich aufpasst."

„Ich verspreche es dir hoch und heilig, bei der Ehre aller Werwölfe!", sprach er ernst, aber mit einem leichten Schmunzeln. Eine Weile herrschte angenehme Stille, in der sie nur die Gegenwart des jeweils anderen genossen.

„Severus? Ich hab dich lieb.", gähnte Harry, wieder kurz davor einzuschlafen.

Der Dämon lächelte glücklich. „Ich dich doch auch, ich dich doch auch...", wisperte Severus und drückte ihn noch fester an seinen Körper.

Danach jedoch verfielen die beiden wieder in einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss, bis jemand laut gegen die Tür polterte. Erst wollten die beiden sich nicht stören lassen, aber der Störenfried ließ keine Ruhe, wieder hörten sie es klopfen. Genervt lösten die beiden sich voneinander und Severus schwang sich auf dem Bett. Er zog sich schnell Hemd und Hosen an, bevor er mit einer schnellen Bewegung die Tür aufstieß, bereit war denjenigen vor der Tür anzuschnauzen. Doch seine Beleidigung blieb ihm im Halse stecken. Vor ihm stand ein völlig aufgelöster Remus Lupin. Dieser nahm von Severus gar keine Notiz, er stolperte hinein und setzte sich aufs Bett, total am Verzweifeln starrte er Harry an.

„Remus? Was ist denn los?", fragte der Jüngere, während er sich aufsetzte. Er sah an ihm vorbei zu Severus, der noch immer wie angewurzelt dastand, wohl dazu bereit, wenn er zu sich kam, eine Schimpftirade zu starten. Aber Harrys Blick sagte ihm, dass er besser ruhig sein sollte.

„Er... ich... aber... Luzien... ich... ich... l..liebe ihn... doch. A.. a... aber ... er, ich.", fing er an zu stottern.

„Pscht. Remus beruhige dich doch und erzähl ganz langsam.", befahl Harry, der wieder die Stimmlage eines Führers angenommen hatte.

Remus nickte ergeben, holte tief Luft und begann zu berichten, was am vorangegangenen Abend geschehen war.

„...Regulus hat mich verführt einfach so. Aber ich liebe Luzien doch!", schloss er ab und blickte ihn qualvoll an.

Harry nahm Remus in den Arm und drückte ihn kurz, dabei bemerkte er nicht den eifersüchtigen Blick, den Severus aufgesetzt hatte. Aber wie könnte er auch, Remus Haare standen zu allen Seiten ab, beinah wie seine früher, so dass sie den Blick auf seinen Liebsten versperrten. Erst als Severus zu schnauben anfing, nahmen beide ihn wieder wahr. Schnell fasste sich Remus wieder, entschuldigte sich und rauschte aus dem Zimmer.

Severus war beleidigt, so schnappte er sich frische Unterwäsche und ging einfach ins Badezimmer, ohne Harry weiter zu beachten. Verwirrt saß dieser nun auf seinem Hintern, eingewickelt in eine weiche flauschige Decke und zermarterte sich das Hirn. Natürlich kam ihm die Idee, dass er Remus misstraute, aber er hatte es ihm doch erklärt, oder? Der Werwolf seufzte, schüttelte dann aber grinsend den Kopf.

„Oh man, Harry, was hast du dir da nur für einen besitzergreifenden, eifersüchtigen, liebevollen, scharfen Feuerdämon ausgesucht?", flüsterte er sich selbst zu und verfiel in einen verliebt-träumerischen Zustand.

So fand Severus ihn auch wenige Minuten später immer noch auf dem Bett sitzend und in einer anderen Welt. Einfältig und blind vor Liebe, wie Severus Snape nun mal in dieser Zeit war, dachte er natürlich, dass Harry sich in Remus verliebt hätte. Immerhin war dieser auch ein Werwolf und er hatte ihn auch schon geküsst. Was wäre, wenn er lieber mit seiner Art zusammen wäre, als mit ihm? Einem alten, einsamen und hässlichen Dämon, dessen liebste Beschäftigung es ist Gryffindors Hauspunkte abzuziehen. Wehmütig seufzte er leise auf und zog sich still seine Kleidung für den Tag an. Danach verließ er den Raum und ging nach draußen auf die Terrasse. Dort beobachtete er, wie die Sonne langsam anstieg und seine bleiche Haut erhitzte.

/Wenn er ihn liebt, lasse ich ihn gehen., entschloss er, nicht bemerkend, dass eine einsame Träne dabei war hinunterzukullern.

Wind kam auf und ließ eine warme Brise die nasse Spur trocknen, im selben Augenblick, als jemand ein Paar Arme um seine Hüfte schlang. Dem Dämon wurde der Geruch gewahr und er seufzte auf. Schwermütig drehte er sich um und blickte ernst in die grünen Augen.

„Wenn du jemanden anderen liebst, werde ich dich gehen lassen.", wisperte er traurig, aber gefasst.

„Pscht, Severus. Lass es. Ich liebe nur dich, mein Retter.", schnurrte Harry verliebt und schenkte ihm den gleichen verträumten Blick, den dieser vorhin schon bei ihm gesehen hatte, nachdem er duschen war.

„Aber ich dachte,... ich..."

„Severus, du bist ein Vollidiot!"

„Aber."

„Nichts 'aber'! Und jetzt küss mich endlich!", befahl Harry. Seine Augen leuchteten wieder in diesem vollkommenem Rot auf, dass signalisierte, welchen Stand er inne hatte.

Severus stöhnte auf, lehnte sich ein Stück herunter und legte seine Lippen heiß auf Harrys. Sie intensivierten den Kuss immer weiter, rieben sich nun schon fest aneinander. Frustrierend war nur wieder, dass genau in diesem Moment ein Räuspern hinter ihnen ertönte. Widerwillig löste er den Kuss wieder auf und blitzte den Störenfried mit seinen dunklen Augen an, wenn man genau hinsah, tobte ein Feuersturm in ihnen. Da Severus sich aber, Satan sei dank, beherrschen konnte, warf er keine Feuerkugel auf diesen Plagegeist. Wenn er es sich im Nachhinein überlegte, war er auch froh drüber, denn es stand niemand Geringerer als der dunkle Lord selbst vor ihnen, zusammen mit Sirius.

Harry knurrte die beiden an und man konnte ein leichtes Fletschen der Zähne erkennen. Warum mussten die auch immer in den ungünstigsten Zeitpunkten nerven?

„Ich glaube wir stören.", sprach Tom trocken aus, schnappte sich Sirius Hand, der noch ganz verschlafen drein schaute und zerrte ihn wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer.

Dort angekommen schubste Tom Sirius aufs Bett. „Hmm... weißt du, Si dein Patensohn sieht verdammt scharf aus, wenn er sich an Severus reibt.", murmelte Tom mit einer von Erotik getränkten Stimme.

„Ich weiß, aber die Fledermaus hat es auch in sich.", grinste der Mann mit den langen Haaren.

„Was soll das bitte heißen? Du darfst nur Augen für mich haben, mein Liebster Grimm!"

Sirius kicherte leise, sein Blick heftete sich während er antwortete fest an Toms Mitte, die steil nach oben stand und unter der Robe wohl schon freudig hin und her wippte.

„Aber, aber! Solange du meinen Patensohn mit Blicken ausziehst, tue ich das bei Snifelus, wie sehr mir dies auch widerstrebt!"

„Oh, duuuuu...", drohte der dunkle Lord nun mit stechend roten Augen, bevor er über ihn herfiel und besinnungslos küsste, leckte und danach in den Wahnsinn ritt. Kurz danach allerdings tat der Animagus bei Voldemort das Gleiche wie dieser zuvor bei ihm. Verschwitzt schliefen sie aneinander gepresst ein und erwachten erst gegen Mittag, als ein Klopfen sie aus dem Schlaf riss. Wenig später stand ein wie ein Honigkuchenpferd grinsender Slytherin vor ihnen, sie hatten sich schon die Hosen angezogen.

„Wollte euch ja nicht stören, aber Mum meinte, ich solle euch endlich zum Essen holen, aber so wie es aussieht habt ihr gerade erst gegessen!", Draco hatte einen irren Blick drauf, da er einige verräterische Flecken fand.

Sirius errötete heftig und fing an über die Jugend zu schimpfen, verfluchte diese geradezu, was die auch immer denken müssen!

Draco lachte auf und verschwand schnell zu seinem Blaise, der vor der Tür auf ihn gewartet hatte.

* * *

Es vergingen einige Wochen, die Todesser hatten, wie ausgemacht, alle ihre Zusatzkurse abgewählt, dazu ist allerdings jeder in die AGs gegangen. Sirius überprüfte immer Freitags ihre Runenkenntnisse und Regulus forderte sie besonders stark beim Duellieren. Natürlich waren auch Nichttodesser in den Kursen. Lucius hatte Glück, sein Kurs war mit 20 der Kleinste, was daran lag, dass es schwarze Magie war, während Regulus, sowie Narcissas Kurs – Heilmagie – überfüllt war und sie deshalb zwei Kurse mit unterschiedlichem Niveau unterrichteten. Doch alle waren sehr stolz auf ihre "Söhne". Denn Samuel machte sich wirklich gut, immer wieder endete der Unterricht mit einem Duell zwischen ihm und Regulus, dabei half er ihm auch, die "Kleineren" zu unterrichten. In schwarzer Magie gab es viel Theorie zu lernen, die Sam noch nicht ganz kannte, aber Draco half ihm, wo er nur konnte. Und Narcissa war recht erstaunt, wie schnell er die einzelnen Zauber lernte. Sie hatte ihn einmal darauf angesprochen, aber dieser hatte nur traurig gelächelt und meinte, dass er sie häufiger gebraucht hatte. Narcissa hatte ihn darauf in den Arm genommen und er ließ es sich gefallen, denn sie war, wie er sich seine Mum immer vorgestellt hatte.

Die drei Doppelspione in Gryffindor, Fred, George und Seamus, hatten arge Probleme damit gehabt, denen klarzumachen, was sie damit bezweckten, dass sie nicht wirklich schwarze Magie lernen würden, sondern die Slytherins ausspionierten. Granger meinte, dass sie auf "Bewährung" wären und falls sie ihnen nicht helfen konnten, würden sie schon sehen was sie hatten. Denn die Drei hatten sich schon von Anfang an etwas abgekapselt. Doch die nickten nur. Natürlich gaben sie nur Informationen weiter, die sie unter Absprache mit den anderen getroffen hatten.

Bis jetzt allerdings gab es noch keinen schwerwiegenden Übergriff von Seiten der Gryffindors. Nur ein einziges Mal war es ihnen gelungen Samuel anzutreffen und zu verletzen, aber das hatten sie gleich wieder bereut.

_Flashback_

_Harry hatte Draco und Blaise schon mal vorgeschickt, sie sollten draußen warten, da er noch Lucius über ihren Stand bei der suche nach Luzien informieren wollte._

_„Lucius?", fragte er, stand vor dessen Pult._

_„Oh, Samuel. Ist etwas? Hast du was nicht verstanden?", erkundigte dieser sich auch sofort, bereit dazu ihm alles noch einmal zu erklären._

_„Oh nein. Der Unterricht war sehr gut."_

_„So? Was führt dich dann zu mir? Ist etwas passiert? Hast du dich verletzt?", konnte er nun dessen besorgte Stimme hören._

_„Nein, Lucius, mir geht's gut, danke.", lächelte er „Ich wollte dir nur Bericht erstatten."_

_Erstaunt, dass Harry ihm so sehr vertraute, hob sich eine Augenbraue nach oben. Der Jüngere musste grinsen, es sah genauso niedlich aus, wie auch bei Draco._

_„Leider haben wir bis jetzt noch nichts Verdächtiges gefunden, aber wir haben bis jetzt nur den Kerkerteil durchsucht. Jetzt werden wir den Teil der Gryffindors durchsuchen. Ich wollte es dir nur sagen, falls etwas passiert.", gab er verantwortungsbewusst kund._

_Lucius nickte ihm anerkennend zu, er war wirklich stolz auf den Kleinen, was er ihm jetzt auch sagte: „Du machst uns stolz, weißt du das?" Lucius Augen glitzerten freudig und er nahm Harry in eine väterliche Umarmung. Es war das erste mal, dass Lucius so mit ihm sprach und umging und es freute ihn, dass die letzte Barriere zwischen ihnen nun auch endlich durchbrochen war._

_Der Werwolf seufzte auf und verabschiedete sich von Lucius, der durch eine Hintertür verschwand._

_Er ging nun auch hinaus und sah etwas Schreckliches. Blitzschnell reagierte er. Vor der Tür warteten zwar immer noch Blaise und Draco auf ihn, aber diese waren eingekreist von Weasley, Chang, Granger und einigen anderen Verrückten. Sie alle hatten den Zauberstab gezogen und auf die beiden Verliebten gerichtet. Da hatte Harry die Türe geöffnet, seine Werwolfinstinkte waren schnell und er hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und damit den anderen mit einem ‚Expilliarmus' die Stäbe aus den Händen gerissen. Aber das schüchterte diese wohl nicht ein, da sie sich jetzt auf Draco, Blaise und Harry stürzten und begannen auf diese einzuschlagen. Doch hatten sie nicht mit dem silbernen Werwolf gerechnet, der nun erschien und die Schüler kratzte. Er biss sie nicht, weil dies dann noch mehr Aufsehen erregt hätte als so schon._

_Hagrid tauchte auf und sah leicht dümmlich auf die Szene. Es brauchte etwas Zeit, bis er verstand, was hier passierte. Aber dann war er schnell, hatte den Gryffindors Punkte abgezogen und sie beiseite gezogen, denn er sah gerade, wie Hermine diesem wehrlosen Geschöpf gegen die Pfote trat. Dabei schrie sie immer wieder hysterisch „Werwolf, Werwolf!"_

_„Verdammt, Hermine! Halt jetzt mal deine Klappe und beruhige dich endlich!", donnerte Hagrid, der ganz und gar nicht erfreut war, über dieses Verhalten gegenüber einem Tier. „Außerdem haben wir kein Vollmond!"_

_Hagrid kniete sich hin und besah sich Silvers Pfote, die leicht verstaucht war, ansonsten war er okay. Draco und Blaise hatten nur ein paar Kratzer abbekommen und vielleicht zwei oder drei blaue Flecke, da der Wolf sich um sein ‚Rudel' gekümmert hat._

_Severus rauschte auch sofort an, überblickte die Szene schnell, ging auf den Wolf zu, redete beruhigend auf ihn ein: „Jamie? Was machst du nur immer? Komm, mein kleiner Werwolf, verwandle dich wieder zurück, ja?"_

_Die Gefahr war gebannt, also hatte Silver keinerlei Grund mehr die Oberhand zu behalten. Er zog sich wieder zurück und ließ den kleinen Zauberer wieder erscheinen._

_„Aber was?", fragte Hagrid._

_Aber bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, belegte Severus sie alle mit einem Spruch, der das Bewusstsein verändert._

_Nun wusste außer Severus, Draco, Blaise und Harry keiner mehr, was wirklich geschehen war. Sie konnten sich nur noch dran erinnern, dass sie die drei Jungen angegriffen hatten und dann war auch schon Hagrid da und hielt sie auseinander._

_Flashback-Ende_

Harry grinste leicht, als er daran zurück dachte, aber er wurde auch immer ungeduldiger. Sie hatten Luzien leider noch nicht gefunden, aber sie hatten einen Anhaltspunkt. Am nächsten Wochenende war wieder eine Ordenssitzung einberufen. Diese Chance wollten sie nutzen und dem nach gehen. Er selbst, zusammen mit Regulus, Lucius, Remus und den stärksten der Junior Todesser. In der nächsten Duellierstunde würden sie diese heraussuchen. Severus konnte leider nicht mit. Er agierte dazu, den Alten lange genug aufzuhalten. Es war alles durchgeplant, Narcissa blieb da und lief Streife, hielt somit die anderen Schüler fern. Es konnte einfach nichts mehr schief gehen. So hofften alle.

/Wenn wir das überstanden haben, werde ich ihn fragen, ob er mich heiraten will/

break

thx to:

**tinkita**: knuddel-drück

**Lego-chan**: oh ja stimmt, das war ich auch! Shit schule, nagut meine eltern nötigen mich nicht in der gaststube zu arbeiten, aber meine mama nervt und lässt mich nicht an pc, deswegen hats auch mitunter so lange gedauert

**gugi28**: Hey süße! Müsstest ja schon halb wieder im lande sein oder? Bin ich froh, dass dir das chap gefallen hat ;) habe mir mühe gegeben und wie stehts mit diesem hier? Habe ne super beta, die mir sehr gut weiterhilft. Oh man ich liebe Sirius total! Die blacks sind einfach unwiderstehlich räusper Dir hat die szene gefallen, wie harry in sevs armen aufwacht,… puh ja der kleine hat sich ganz schön was aufgeladen! knuddel-drück hdl

Ich bin ja mal gespannt, wem ihr diesen letzten Satz zuordnen würdet. 'g'

Achja da unten ist son button, wäre euch dankbar, wenn ihr ihn betätigen würdet.


End file.
